Harry Potter and the Final Judgement
by Prof. H.J Potter
Summary: Harry is betrayed and with the help of magic its time to get payback. Betrayal, judgment, sentencing. Harry his new life. SuperAzkaban!Harry, slash, Politics, slightbashing!DD speed!slow.
1. Prologue, Sentences, a shift

**Harry Potter and  
The Final Judgement  
**by: Bplaya  
Beta: Serena24

**A great welcome to my Beta's Serena24 and Anime Monster :D **

**Disclaimer:** I am but a poor, Harry Potter obsessed fan. All I have of value are my Harry Potter books and I'd die before you could take those. So don't sue me : D If I was JKR, you would all by now have a copy of this story lying around somewhere, so we can all logically deduce that I am not J.K Rowling and that this is but a measly fanfiction.  
**Summary:** Harry, betrayed by all, his fans, his friends, his family, his mentor. Sent to Azkaban at age of 16, on his birthday. However, Magic has had enough, enough of prejudice, killing and mostly of betrayal. Now see her _wraith!  
_**Rating: **On release this story is rated: **T**. This is because I do not believe that HP are childrens books. Even IRL the stories are as mature as you make them. 1 action has its mature stand points and its surface value.  
**Pairing: **The story might have pairings in later chapters, but do not expect them before chapter 10. I have nothing against slash and if Harry will gets with someone then it will probably be slashy. Don't' expect anything graphic, and I can not stand entire fluffy chapters.  
**Spoilers:** PS_/SS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OoTP, and HBP_ partly incorporated. I will try not to go against specific facts about HBP, but do understand that this story was started before its release and will continue as such.  
**A.N: **Ok, here is how it's going to be. I will have an author's note every chapter. Read them if you want, if you don't then don't. I will try to keep the A.Ns as short as possible.

**Prologue**

**Azkaban Prison - Azkaban Island**

_He would reappear from the other side any second . . ._

_But Sirius did not reappear._

_'SIRIUS!' Harry yelled. 'SIRIUS!'_

_There's nothing you can do, Harry - ' 'Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!' ' - it's too late, Harry.' 'We can still reach him - ' Harry struggled hard and viciously, but Lupin would not let go . . . There's nothing you can do, Harry . . . nothing . . . he's gone.'_

"_Please not Harry…"  
"Take me leave…"  
"Avada Kedavra"_

"_Harry James Potter you stand before this court accused of using the Curiatus Curse on a human being at 19:42 on May 20th, 1996. With a vote of 23 against 1 you are hereby sentenced to 2 life sentences to be spent conjunctively in Azkaban Prison for Deranged and Dangerous Wizards._

_Take him away"_

These were one of the many memories flying through the head of a 17 year old boy. If it wasn't for the fact that this boy was in Azkaban prison, some people might have thought he needed counseling. Not that he doesn't need it, but that is another matter. This boy, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Turned-Dark and at the same time was The-Boy-Who-Was-Betrayed, has been reliving these memories amongst others for a year. Most people would and have gone crazy after only a fraction of this time. But of course he couldn't be normal for he was Harry Potter. Being in this prison made Harry re-think if going crazy was so bad? If you were to go by Dumbledore, it seemed almost fun. Harry Potter however couldn't even have this small favor. He was still as sane as the day he came in. And not only did he stay sane but he also had to get more resilient of course, more immune to the horrid guards of Azkaban, Dementors. The vilest creatures ever imagined. They were the reason that Harry kept remembering all those terrible memories. And now, now he did not even have the blissful darkness to look forward to. No, for he now had to endure those memories or rather nightmares in its entirety. The only relief he had was between shifts like now. The guard shifts gave Harry just enough time to think about how fucked up his life was at the moment.

**Famous** at age 1 for something he didn't do, **Hero** at age 11, **Evil** at age 12 for what he was, **Incapabl**e at age 13, Attention seeking **prat **at 14, and an idiot with a hero **complex** at 15, **Azkaban Resident** at 16

Well, that is the summary of my life. Should we get to it now?

**Chapter 1**

Once again between guard changes, Harry was thinking. He hadn't heard from dear Tommy boy in some time. Voldemort –Harry's arch-nemesis- the one Harry also has a connection with, hadn't been heard from in a couple of weeks. It wasn't like Harry missed his presence or anything but if Voldemort didn't even have time to taunt Harry in his cell, then what was he up to. One thing that Harry new was that it couldn't be any good.

Voldemort, or Tommy boy how Harry got to call him as (what he can taunt back right) had been visiting Harry over the last year. No, no he wasn't coming by and dropping in for tea. No, he liked to send Harry gruesome pictures of his daily activities of murdering, torturing and raping. As Voldemort had said during one of his many visits - _"Couldn't have you being bored to death now could we?"- _Voldemort didn't know how right he was in saying this, or maybe he did. Harry didn't try to repress the memories Voldemort sent to him. Not only were they a welcome relief from the memories of his mother's last seconds and Cedric's death, but most of all Harry deserved them. Or at least that is what he believes himself. He deserves the anguish for what he has become, a killer. He killed his parents, he killed his godfather, he killed a school mate, and he killed his godfather. It doesn't really matter that it wasn't his fault ; he was there and should have stopped it.

With such a willing subject to torture Voldemort never stayed away for longer then a day. Just to see how long it would take for Harry to break. But Harry never did. Harry didn't even know why he stayed sane. He wished for insanity enough times already but whenever the guards would shift he would be able to think clearly again, he could even feel his magic at the edge of his mind ; through all the magic suppressers around the place, this was quite amazing. It was almost as if the magic was trying to return to him, for him to use it. But of course he couldn't.

"Why hadn't Voldemort come by in 3 days?" Harry wondered during this particular guard shift. "At least I think its 3 days?"

The feeling of his magic started to get stronger and stronger in the back of his mind. But now Harry noticed that something wasn't totally right about his magic. Even though it felt familiar, there was something different about this magic. Something foreign, but he just couldn't place it.

Inhuman screams started to fill his mind once again, his signal that the Dementors have returned.

Amongst the siren screams of women and children being tortured "Happy Birthday my dear Heir" came the cackling voice of Voldemort. At that moment thousands upon thousands of gruesome images were plunged into Harry's mind. Memories of an immeasurable amount of cruciatus curses, thousands of men, women and children being raped, being tortured into insanity, being ruthlessly slaughtered. Voldemort's final attempt to drive the now 17 year old nuisance called Harry Potter into insanity. Sceams from hell filled his head.

Suddenly all the images stopped. Harry gave a breath of relief and noticed that not all the screaming came from within this confinement of his mind. His speaker boxes were raw from the screaming he had done, and his eyes were puffy from the tears he shed.

Before Harry could even wonder why the images had stopped, he started glowing all colors of the rainbow. Blue filled the small cell Harry occupied before red started shining. The only color that was ever present was the ghostly green from the 2 glowing orbs in his head, his eyes. They shone with unnatural brightness before Harry closed his eyes.

Numerous melodies of phoenix songs could be heard within miles of Azkaban. Many of the other prisoners felt the unimaginable pain caused by evil wizards hearing the phoenix song. All animals, magical or not, registered the coming of an ancient Judge. The Judge of old, the one to Judge all. Chosen once every couple of millennia, all magical creatures knew of this being not only of magic but from magic. In the small 6" by 6" chamber known as Harry his cell, Harry spoke.

With a raw voice, filled with authority and above all power he spoke the words, _"Thomas Marvolo Riddle Jr.,_ "For thee now opens an untimely grave." _thee has been declared guilty by Magic for crimes against magic. For the killing of an untold amount of magical beings – for trying to tip the scale of bad and good – for returning to this world after passing on – for the pain you caused one Harry James Potter. You are hereby sentenced to death. Death by the hand of the Cerere, The Final Judge. This sentence will be carried out when you are located and the Judge is present." _A flare of magic surrounded Harry after saying this and his whole body was lifted into the air before the final words were spoken.

"_Hear me, holy race of Phoenixians from the north-  
Hear me, hungry judgers Dementors from the east-  
Hear me, Ancient and most powerful serpents Basilisks from the south-  
Hear me, blessedlight Unicorns of the west-  
Tom Marvolo Riddle has been sentenced to death, death by the Cerere, Magic has spoken- So let it be!"_

With this oath a shockwave emanating from Harry's small cell, more specific emanating from Harry, was sent out from Azkaban. A shockwave of magic was sent out that engraved its judgment into the hearts off all living things, muggle to wizard, phoenix to dementor. "No magical being will serve Voldemort from this moment on."

When the light hit Harry once again, he said for the last time, _"So it has been decreed, so shall it be"_ A beam of the purest white light shot from the sky into Harry's small cell hitting Harry square in the chest. The light was slowly being absorbed by Harry's body before a light took over, but his mind making him forget everything. Power coursing through his veins, Harry's mind was also absorbed into the magnificent light. Harry was finally home.

With only one voice in the void whispering _"I'm sorry my chosen, for this faith I would not wish unto my enemy, unfortunately thee are the only one able to carry this heavy burden. Forgive me my Tare…"_

**Chapter 2**

**A.N: **Back-story on what has been going on in the outside world and Harry awakens, (not yet in his powers)


	2. DD, LV and Poma

**Harry Potter and  
The Final Judgment  
**by: Prof. H.J Potter  
Beta: Serena24

**Disclaimer:** I am but a poor, Harry Potter obsessed fan. All I have of value are my Harry Potter books and I'd die before you could take those. So don't sue me : D

**Summary:** Harry betrayed by all, his fans, his friends, his family, his mentor. Send to Azkaban at age of 16, on his birthday. However, Magic has had enough, enough of prejudice, killing and mostly of betrayal. Now see its _wraith!_

**A.N: **As the short description says, this story will be slow to develop. I was planning on writing most of the story during summer vacation, but of course faith had to throw a 2 month rock in my way and send me to summer school. But ok, if the rock takes 2 months to remove I'll just walk around it. Story will speed up right after this chapter.

**Chapter 2**

Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore was becoming old and fatigued. Since the day that 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' was sent to Azkaban Prison the 2nd war had taken a turn for the worst. In light of the cause of his previous demise being locked away in Azkaban, Lord Voldemort had become more open in his actions.

It seemed that the only reason Voldemort had not returned to the way of warfare he used just before his demise was because of his fear of the unknown, that in his case being Harry Potter. A, should be turning man around this time, that defeated him 17 years earlier when he was a mere toddler. Even though the person in question, Harry himself, believed that this was just because of his mother, Voldemort was more wary of this. He and his loyal followers had killed an uncountable amount of people before, man, woman, fathers, mothers, brothers and sisters. But never had something happened close to what happened at Godric Hollow that faithful night. Lily Evans, he had tried to recruit her, just like her husband James Potter even before they got married. But James Potter had publicly denounced Voldemort and called him an insane murderer who would be stopped. Lily Evans, even in her earlier years was much more cunning in her workings, almost Slytherin if Voldemort had to say so himself. That was part of the reason he had tried to recruit her. His followers of course were never to find out about this. Voldemort was far from as deranged as people would think. He didn't hate all muggleborns, he just did not want them to associate them with such people as wizards. They may not know it yet, but they are far better of dead than like this. A veil being kept in front of their eyes of the perfection of the wizarding world. But Voldemort would fix this, he would rescue them all and help them all move onto the next great adventure, to a place free from all this wizarding filth. He being as intelligent as he was knew he wouldn't be able to do this by himself. So during his educational travels around the world, he noticed the despise many people held for muggles and muggleborns. From the ancient times of Morgan, to the start of modern wizardry around the times of the founders, Salazar Slytherin. Even during his generation the evil doings of Lord Grindewald.

Albus was just waiting for his assistant headmistress to arrive so that he could go investigate a great disturbance in magic. He had felt it pass through his magic, and coming through all his magical ties. Fawkes, his faithful companion, seemed to have noticed the disturbance first. He had looked up and suddenly a fire which started at his eyes traveled over his body. If it wasn't for Fawkes having been Albus's companion for many many years, a normal person might have been frightened. But over the years, his faithful companion had never harmed him.

That was when Dumbledore started to feel a strong magical current pass through him and through his office. Through the entire school for that matter, over the school grounds and past the mountain regions, becoming stronger as it traveled out of his reach. Dumbledore did not know what it was but through his bond he felt a sense of confirmation, accompanied with a feeling he had never felt before. A sense of dislike, not towards him but towards something, someone else. Never had Fawkes disliked anyone. Only if someone posed a direct threat towards his bonded, Albus in this case, would a Phoenix even dislike a person. Voldemort could have stepped into his office and as long as his intentions were not against Dumbledore or Fawkes himself, Fawkes would not have done anything. Only his song would have been able to hurt Voldemort at that point. But Fawkes would not intent for his song to hurt anyone, it would be Voldemort's inherent darkness that would try to fight the pureness of the song that would hurt Voldemort.

The school did not seem to have such a strong reaction at the moment. A small tings of magic was sent in reply but no action seemed to have been taken.

Now, almost 30 minutes after the current passed through the school did his assistant headmistress, Minerva McGonnagal, finally arrive. The fireplace turned a opaque green color and then she came tumbling out of the grate. If it wasn't for years upon years of Occlumency, Dumbledore would not have been able to keep a chuckle from escaping him. But seeing that he called his beloved friend back to work early he pointed his wand at his old friend and helped her to steady herself.

"Ah Albus, what is going on? The floo system seems to be going crazy, sending people to the wrong destinations spitting them out too fast or keeping people locked in all the way. Dear Abigail Keefe, got trapped for almost 30 minutes, that's why I'm late by the way. And that isn't even the tip of the iceberg, I've heard rumors that the Acromantulas, Lethifolds, Nundi and even the other Dementors have left Voldemort" McGonnagal said without taking a breath once.

"My dear Minerva, you were always prompt in getting information. But sorry to say, today I know even less then you as to what has been going on. If what you say is true then it would be really fortunate." Dumbledore said, after which he popped a sour lemondrop into his mouth to cover up the shock he was feeling at this news.

'If this was true it might just turn the tide in this war'

A few feet off the coast of southern Scotland a teenager was just awaking from a deep sleep. Recuperative most would say. A teenager waking up is a daily occurrence in most places, but in this place at this time this was a really strange incident. For one the place in question was Azkaban. And none could say that anything in Azkaban was recuperative, not only that but this particular teenager had not slept for a year. Dozing maybe, day dreaming (more a nightmare) regularly, but never sleeping.

But 17 year old Harry Potter had just woken up and felt 100 times better then before. His mind seemed clearer, and his long forgotten muscles felt, ok for a change. No stiffness because of the cold or anything. His skin that used to be pale to no compare had gotten back a part of its youthfulness and coloring. Something was also nagging at his mind. His surrounding seemed different. But no matter how hard he scrutinized his 6 by 6 dreary cell, nothing seemed out of place. Nevertheless something was different, until Harry noted that his oh so dreary cell was not as dreary as before. When he looked closer he noticed that the normal layer of filth that normally occupied every surface in his cell was absent today. Harry was 100 per cent sure that except for the cleaning spells which got rid of the prisoner's feces, no other cleaning measures were present at Azkaban. He had never even seen a house elf in Azkaban.

Even though Harry doubted his sanity on regular basis, today he knew that something was different, something in his favor.

Harry had given up trying to reach his magic a long time ago, being beaten into submission by the Dementors every time he even tried. But his magic had always been in some far corner of his mind. Although now Harry felt awfully hollow. His magic was gone. This did not seem to register in Harry's mind at that time. But within seconds the message started to seep into his mind. His magic was gone? His magic was gone, no it was impossible to take away a person's magic. They could suppress it, leech it, but they could not take it away. But no matter what Harry told himself, he could not feel his magic. It was gone. Panic started to cultivate in his mind. Flooding all his senses, his heart seemed to contract and his muscles stiffened. Harry started to hyperventilate. In the 6 short years that Harry has been aware of his magic, Harry had already become aware of his dependency of magic. He tried to fight it, but in the end he would still use a simple _'Accio'_ to get his cloak rather then walk back to the Great Hall. And right now that would never happen anymore. Harry's heart kept speeding up and by now he was sprawled out on the floor, searching in mind, body and essence for his magic. Nothing seemed to be there, no straw of magic going from his mind to his magical core, from every body part, from every hair. Harry had finally reached his limit, he was going to pass out, this was just too much. First he was betrayed by his 'family' then he was betrayed by his mentor, then he was betrayed by his friends, and then by the rest of the world. He could handle that, he could handle Voldemort keeping him under Crucio, he even dealt with Sirius's untimely demise. But this was just too much. The sense of injustice of it all had kept him going for this last year, his wish to right everything that was wrong. But now without magic he could not get that chance. Voldemort had won and there was nothing he, Harry Potter, destined to vanquish the Dark Lord, could do about it. Blissful darkness started to engulf Harry from every side. Only then did Harry note the absence of the Dementors, even when they were not stationed in front of is cell he could always still sense them within the prison. If not because of there numbers then because of his sensitivity to the vile creatures.

Once the darkness had a firm grasp on Harry's conscious world, a light seemed to start in the dept of his mind; becoming brighter and brighter and coming closer and closer, at an unimaginable speed. Before Harry new better, he found himself in a new location. It felt oddly familiar but he could not recognize it. He was in a room about the size of the boys dormitory at Hogwarts. Behind him a 2 door archway was present and in front of him was a huge fireplace. The room felt very… homey… something like the Burrow. At the other side of the room, just to the left of the fireplace, 2 chairs were placed pointed towards the fireplace. One of the chairs already seemed to be occupied.

"Welcome Tare.." a soft female voice sounded from the occupied chair. Harry looked around to see if there might have been someone else in the room. He had enough past experience with visions to know that dreams weren't always from his perspective. But no one but he and the woman seemed to be in the room. His instincts told Harry that he was safe, a feeling he had been lacking for the last year, or rather 3 years. In Azkaban, Harry always knew of the possibility of Voldemort laying siege to Azkaban and killing Harry at his weakened state. But never had Voldemort shown any prospect at doing this. Voldemort was satisfied with Harry suffering at Azkaban being no nuisance to him.

"Do not be afraid my Tare, the one you call Tom Riddle has no access to this place. Your mind has been purged of this affliction once you went through your _'ætas Libre'_" the female voice sounded again. Oddly enough the voice sounded wise, not even comparable to Dumbledore's. Though this lady did not sound much older then 25.

"Who.. who.. are you?" Harry asked. His voice was strong and clear. Totally the opposite of what he was expecting.

"Ah, I see that you do not remember our previous encounter." A look on confusion came over Harry, "Do not bother yourself with trying to remember child, everything will be revealed in time. But to make things easier on both of us you can call me Poma. I go by many names, most of which you would not even be able to pronounce or would take you to long to say. This will do nicely."

**A.N:** As I said this will be slow to develop, this even I see as being too slow, but back-story is needed to be said before I start with the actual story. Be sure to read carefully now, I may not be JKR, but seeing I love how she drops hints long before an event happens, I have done that too. The story should be picking up from this moment on, if you are here for everything the description said. Please buckle your seat-belts, empty your mouths and before to keep your 'hands inside the cart' eyes on the screen.

**Question: **This I will from now on do for every chapter. General suggestions are always appreciated but please give your opinion on questions.

**Q1:** For all that guessed that Poma is magic, then you re right. However I have not yet decided on what her end character will be.

**S1:** Will she be, a) mysterious b) overly cheerful, c) overly dramatic, d) strict and wise


	3. Fudge, no such thing

**Harry Potter and  
The Final Judgment**  
by: Prof. H.J Potter  
Beta: Serene24

**Disclaimer:** I am but a poor, Harry Potter obsessed fan. All I have of value are my Harry Potter books and I'd die before you could take those. So don't sue me : D  
**A.N:**Well, the last day of summer school was today so I'm hoping to bring out a chapter regularly. I hate it when writers will only post when they reach a certain number of reviews(not that I don't appreciate them, but I'd rather you suggested something constructive then telling me how good or bad my story is). Ok, and yes everything will be explained, just as everything has meaning. Every name has been carefully chosen and every event will be part of a bigger picture. Do not try to figure out the bigger picture now already because I'm hoping to make this story around 40 chapters (each becoming long and longer), it could be that 1 fact I already presented you with you will only be able to figure out in the Epilogue. But ok I'm rambling. Ding, round 3 :D

**Chapter 3**

"Ok, Mrs. Poma, but could you maybe tell me why you are here or rather why I am here?" Harry said hesitantly.

"Just Poma please, no reason for formalities in this place, and to explain why we are here, this is the effect of your _'ætas Libre'_. Please do not be hesitant to ask questions Tare..." Poma finished.

"My name is not Tare, I am Harry Potter, I do not know anybody that goes by the name of Tare. But if you are looking for somebody magical then I am sure the Ministry of Magic would be able to help you out." Harry said, getting some conviction back in his voice. He might not know why or even where he was, but if this was one of Voldemort's sick games, then he would not fall for it.

"Do not be silly Tare, none but you have access to this place. Or we rather hope so as this is your mind, but that probably is not that much assurance for you, because of your past experiences when dealing with the solitude of your own mind." Poma said with a voice that Harry could not find any deceiving factors to. However a lesson Harry learned the hard way when dealing with Voldemort, is that not everything is at it seems.

"I do not know who you are or who sent you, but if Voldemort thinks that I will fall for something like this, then just tell him to go screw himself." Harry said getting slightly angry.

Being pulled away from what Harry figured was reminiscing, Poma showed a faint trace of annoyance which was rapidly exchanged for a cheerful smile. "I see that you do not trust your instincts as much as I figured you would. I see that I need a more drastic way of convincing you."

Poma stood up from her chair, and Harry figured her to be about 5"6(1m 65cm), her hair was a beautiful auburn color that would change to different tints of red and orange in the flicking light of the fire still roaring in the fireplace. She lifted her hand and closed her eyes, at this moment Harry recognized her, it was Lily Evans Potter, his mother.

Poma closed her eyes and suddenly the walls seemed to be retreating, separating from one another, showing a great white expanse seeming to go on infinitely in every direction. Not even the floor escaped this separation. Was it not for Harry's feeling of safety in this place, he might have been scared. Not that he wasn't, but Harry felt fairly certain nothing bad was going to happen. The walls kept retreating till they were but a small dot in the great white expanse. Small dots seemed to litter the side of the white expanse.

"This, Tare, is your mind. All you see around you is you ; everything you remember, and everything you have ever done." Poma said with a hint of amusement to her voice that Harry could do all but agree with, this empty space his mind? That would give another meaning to the word _'airhead'_ .

Poma gave a chuckle that seemed to lift Harry's mood. He decided to trust this woman for now. If this was his mind then that would mean he was still in Azkaban and Voldemort could not do anything to him. "Very funny Tare, but you are right to a certain extent. Other people's minds are cluttered with memories and only a master Occlumence would be able to make head and tails from his mind. Becoming one would give you total control over your emotions and an almost instant recollection speed" Poma explained. Even though this was not restricted information or information hard to get by, the way she spoke confirmed Harry's feeling of Poma being very wise. Far more wise than even Dumbledore.

"You however, are very unique _my Tare_. You are _my Chosen. _Due to this you have gone through_ 'ætas Libre'. _A progression only 3 people have ever gone through. The '_ætas Libre' _prepared your mind and body for something that is going to happen in the very near future_" _this got Harry's attention back to the conversation instead of his analyzes of the mystery woman. Harry had heard about wizards becoming stronger at the age of 16 and for the more powerful some physical changes even occurred. Dumbledore for instances not only got his beard during his maturation, but also that – to Harry's opinion- very annoying twinkle in his eyes. Harry himself had gone through this event while in Azkaban. After about a month –Harry guessed- in Azkaban, Harry had a small surge in power and also became a little more aware. But except for that, no drastic changes had taken place.

"Do not worry Tare, that was nothing compared to what is to happen in a few moments. Maturation is a natural event in wizards and witches that happens just because their connection to magic is solidified. They do not receive any new magic. The twinkle in your Headmaster's eyes shows his connection to magic. Always alive and controlled by one's emotions."

This statement flabbergasted Harry. After Dumbledore informed Harry at the most inopportune time of the prophecy, the one stating only he could defeat Voldemort, Dumbledore had placed his faith with Harry's maturation. And Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Magic and Wizardry, defeater of Grindewald, and to most leader of light, had informed Harry that not much was known about the maturation. They did not know why or what exactly happened during this time. But here a lady, Poma, who did not look much older then 25, was informing him about something that ministry employees in the Department of Mysteries had spent years on studying. Before Harry could elaborate on his thought process Poma continued.

"However for you this is not the case. The '_ætas Libre' _was far more drastic than this. It did not only change you but rebuilt you. Similar to what wizards do during_ 'Apparation' _you became one with magic. Only when you were becoming yourself again, you were not as you were. You, my Chosen, even though you are still your own person, are now one with magic. Chosen at times of great distress the Tare, Chosen, will be the voice of Magic. Chosen for being pure-hearted but most of all, impartial. This Chosen will serve not only as the voice of magic, but the Judge of magic. Known as the Cecere, **The Final Judge**."

After this long speech Poma fell silent. A deep penetrating silence filled the room as a horrified Harry contemplated what exactly Poma had said. Chosen, voice of magic, judge of magic, pure-hearted? This last one baffled Harry even more, how can he, a person convicted for harming another person, be pure-hearted?

"Do not doubt magic's decision Tare. You were chosen and as such you are as pure-hearted as any being in existence. Your reason for your actions was not the intent to cause harm if you look at it the right way. Your intent was for rightful justice. You have for a long time seen and felt the injustice in this time. Is one wrong for seeking justice?"

Harry had never thought of it this way. Did Bellatrix deserve what he did? Had she not joined Voldemort, and literally driven Neville's parents insane with the same curse he was convicted of casting?

"I am here to make you understand this fact and teach you many more things. To help you fulfill you intended destiny. No, not the prophecy Tare. A prophecy is just a statement of the facts. The prophecy did not enable you to survive the Curse of Death when you were only a mere toddler. And it would not give you the power to kill Voldemort. It only said that you would have 'power the Dark Lord known not'."

Harry wondered how this woman knew of the prophecy. Harry was sure that Dumbledore would not reveal it anyone, especially not after conveniently throwing Harry in Azkaban.

"We will get to the actions of your friends at a later time. At this time we need to discuss what exactly is going to happen. The '_ætas Libre' _has prepared you for what is to come. This white expanse around us…" how could Harry have forgotten where they were? It felt so safe here in this big white space seeming to stand on nothingness. Totally incomparable to the darkness Harry normally encounters when he passes out. "…has to be filled up. The _'ætas Libre' _prepared you to receive a gift directly from magic. Knowledge and Power. The 2 most powerful forces in this universe and beyond. Do not forget Harry Potter, magic has chosen you and it has never been wrong, I have never been wrong. You are the Cecere, show the world the wraith of magic. Show it what is to happen were it not willing to change its ways. Call back the Dementors and lift their punishments as they have suffered enough under this world's rules. Contact the elves, great dragons, and claim what is yours and magic's. Let your words be heard and fulfill the duty laid upon you. But never forget that magic has given you this gift, use it wisely, and make me proud, do not be the first to prove me wrong."

With that final message, beams of light seemed to come out of Poma. An unearthly sound -more brilliant than even that of the Phoenix's- and a light more brilliant then that of the sun streamed out of her body. The light reached across the great expanse of Harry's mind and seemed to go on endlessly. Lighting up forgotten memories and filling his mind with knowledge of ancient magics, times and long forgotten prophecies. Incredible power flooded his mind, spreading to every part of his body. His body seemed to have been awaiting the influx of magic as it spread to every fiber of his being. Finally he understood it all, he understood what just happened. He understood what he had to do.

He understood that Poma, the embodiment of magic, had given him a gift of immeasurable size. At this time he also understood that even though he would never lay eyes on her again, on his mother, she would be there with him, along every step of the way. She was everywhere, in him, in the air around him.

He finally understood what she meant with fulfilling his duty. His mind was filled with wrong doings from this world. Some were even happening at the same time as he was being enlightened. This world was in for a rough ride, a necessary but still rough ride. Harry James Potter, chosen by magic, the Cecere, was going to make this world change. And the first thing he needed to do was gather power. He had magical power, even will power, but he missed one thing, Political power. A driving force in this world, so his first stop was Gringott's. At the center of this world's dealing was money and no better place for this was Gringott's.

**---Half an hour earlier across the country---**

Minister Cornelius Fudge just came out of a meeting with the heads of each department in the ministry. 'This job is certainly becoming a drag, I had to cancel a perfectly good vacation to Italy to get to this meeting. Couldn't these freaky incidents happen during the week? Would people think bad of me if I were to assign another Under Secretary? After the Umbridge fiasco as Fudge started to call it, he needed to be very careful in who he assigned as his Undersecretary. Not to forget with all those lap dogs to Dumbledore it took some time to find a suitable candidate (in other words one that would not serve Albus Dumbledore's beck and call). But luckily with a little help from Nott he had found a suitable candidate. One that would not be too loyal to Dumbledore and even had the support of most of the pureblood matriarch. Only Dumbledore's cronies had contested the appointed, but they were easily brushed off, now that Dumbledore was headline news with the Harry Potter scandal. And most important of all Regin Yaxley, his new Undersecretary, was doing a magnificent job. Fudge only needed to attend meetings where the Minister of Magic was required. Unfortunately this was still in way too many events, but luckily Yaxley was changing this. Before Fudge would know it, he would be able to sit back and let Yaxley run the Ministry while everyone would congratulate him. If Dumbledore would just butt out. Dumbledore had been bringing some things to light unfavorable to both himself and Yaxley. Things about how Yaxley had doomed the magical and muggle world when a ban on vigilantly groups had been pushed through (which Fudge will note needed both his and Yaxley's vote) Fudge really didn't see what had Dumbledore in such a fuss. This decree would only save the life from those stupid people trying to take on Voldemort. Dumbledore should be grateful to him for saving so many people. Who knows how many would have died had some children decided to avenge their parents and try to take on Voldemort. Yaxley had made this all clear to him the day after the law was put through.

**--- In what looks like an old run down building in Godrics Hollow ---**

"I call this 439th official order meeting to an opening. Please all take your seats and for all interested those bowls in the middle of the table hold some delightful lemondrops, feel free to take one if you feel the dire need for one. But let's get down to business. We will start with our daily reports and then move on to some more unusual matters. Mr. Malfoy please inform us about Voldemort's recent activities for the past few days"

Draconius Lucius Malfoy, son of Lucius Casius Malfoy and Narcissa Meliflua Malfoy, stood up from his chair at the table to give his regular report on Voldemort's activities. After his uncle Severus Snape was found out to be a spy and was tortured and killed by Voldemort himself, Draco had become the main spy on Voldemort's side. Draco had come under close scrutiny after Snape was found out, but after some quick thinking and unspeakable acts, he was found loyal enough to keep serving Voldemort. But each day that passed by, Draco could feel his end come nearer and nearer. A minor seer ability or more instincts that came from his mothers side of the family, made him feel tentative on the continuation of his life if he stayed with Voldemort. Draco had voiced his opinion to the old codger Dumbledore before, but he had always waved of Draco's worries, offering him a lemondrop and telling him not to worry about anything. But right now was not the time to start thinking about life insurances.

"The Dark Lord has suffered a minor setback today. Some of his dark creatures seemed to have simply left his service. The only reason they would give to why they left his service was a message for the Dark Lord, something like 'The Cecere has spoken'. This has even the Dark Lord worried as this seemed to coincide with a humongous shift in ambient magic. Even worse is that Voldemort seemed to have lost his connection with Potter." Draco said with fake malice in his voice. Draco might have hated Potter while at school but had never thought of him as anything more then a major annoyance. But appearances must be kept.

"Ah, I figured Tom would also have sensed this. This only proves how he is powerful and becoming even more powerful than during his first reign. Only the most powerful of wizards or scanners are able to sense changes in ambient magic." Dumbledore said with a pensive look on his face.

"The Dark Lord has frantically been looking for an explanation and more information on this supposed Cecere. But all he and his Death Eaters could come with was in an ancient tomb from around the time that the elves left." Draco said. "But no details were given on who or what this Cecere was. There was another reference to both the end of Atlantis and one more to ancient Darknesses." Draco said with a raised eyebrow directed towards Dumbledore.

"Malfoy, there is no such thing as elves or Atlantis, these are all muggle fictions" the ever studious Hermione remarked. Hermione and her Weasel friend, Don or Ron or whatever, had joined the Order at the beginning of 4th year. Both were assigned to the duty of spying on Potter.

"Puny child, please get your facts straight before spouting of your insolent mouth…" Draco sneered at Hermione.

"Malfoy, do not talk to 'Mione like that, stupid ferret" Ron said with his regular stupidity. Ron still had not seen past his childhood grudges and would still occasionally call Draco ferret. Those reckless Gryffindors, spew, bravery and loyalty, not even a Slytherin would betray their friends in such a way of spying on them.

"Dear Headmaster, no matter how entertaining explaining the stupidity of those words to the Weasel would be, we do not have time for these kinds of things" Draco said. None of the Weasleys objected to Draco ridiculing Ron. The only Weasley who agreed on Ron's actions towards Harry were Percy and Molly (which Draco suspected only supported Ron because he was her son). But neither was there at the moment. Percy Weasley was still fully behind the Ministry and Molly Weasley was asked to stay home after she had a row with Dumbledore about not only admitting the Twins but also admitting Ron and Hermione. That woman just could not understand that this was war. There was no 'just being children'. They were children at war. They were soldiers because they were useful (something Draco doubted more and more each day). Draco continued after this.

"Certainly you noticed the shift in ambient magic, but even though I am a scanner1 I could not explain what happened. But I am sure that such a huge shift in the world's magic will mark the beginning of a new era."

All Dumbledore could do with this statement was agree. After his own investigation on what had happened earlier that day, and what he found when he went to Azkaban to find the center of all this chaos, Harry had disappeared. Dumbledore had done everything he could. He had failed to see the signs of 1 Dark Lord in creation but he would not fail Harry just like how he failed Tom. He would force Harry to see reason, even if he needed Azkaban to do so. Dumbledore just hoped that he had not created another Dark Lord with these actions. If Voldemort were to find Harry before they did, that would be inevitable.

**A.N:** So that was another chapter. Now all the cards are on the table, all reasons are out. I tried to speed things up a bit already but don't worry things will speed up even more in the next chapter. And no, this is not the end of a sentient magic.

1 Draco being a scanner is taken from "Awakening of a Magus"( Story ID: 1091533) by "the-dreamer4". I did not get permission but this will only occupy an insignificant part of the story and is more in recognition of a great idea than use to this story.

**Q2: **Narcissa Malfoy, will he be good or bad (she won't matter much to the story herself, but her choice will show in Draco)  
**S2:** a) Silkily sweet evil, like unexpectedly evil, b) Neutral, c) silently supporting Draco.  
**Q3:** Fudge will be;  
**S3:** a) death, b) disgraced, 3) missing

AND: Do not worry all questions will be answered in time. Don't forget to make a suggestion if you like a certain thing in your fanfics. But do understand some things I can not incorporate.


	4. Exfriends, Elvish Wards

**

* * *

Harry Potter and**

**The Final Judgment**

by: Prof. H.J Potter

Beta: Anime Monster

**Please welcome my wonderful Beta; ANIME MONSTER(User ID: 594628)**

**She will be making all my fics readable :-D**

**Disclaimer:** I am but a poor, Harry Potter obsessed fan. All I have of value are my Harry Potter books and I'd die before you could take those. So don't sue me : D

**A.N:**I'm very sorry for the delay. I had this chapter done about an hour after the previous chapter was posted, but after that I re-read and thought it totally sucked (that was my mistake I should never re-read I'm never satisfied with what I write) so I had to re-write the whole thing. Adding about 3 pages. Now I'm really wondering if the previous one wasn't alright but seeing that I do not make backups it was already too late at that time. But ok here is the next chapter, good luck!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**--- Godrics Hollow ---**

"The elves were a fair race that lived on earth millennia ago, but only the most ancient of races remember this fair race. The only reason that I know what I know is due to Fawkes, but even Fawkes does not know much about the elves. All we know is that they were powerful beyond comparison. Some say that they even had control over the elements, ranging from the destructive power of wind to the very temperamental forces of fire but all these facts just come from folklore and we do not know what is true and what is not. We do not know why such a powerful race decided to leave this earth. Some say they traveled to another dimension due to impending doom to befall there race. Some others even say that in a terrible magical storm they lost most of there power and became muggles. A more obscure and less known rumor however is that they were destroyed. Not many believe this since it was the dragons that relayed this message in ancient times, just after a great war between dragons and wizards. Regrettably none of these ancient dragons have been seen for the last millennia, there are rumors some still live in the Himalayan Mountains together with the phoenixes but no one has ever been able to locate any of these mystical beings. But there is no doubt they existed. You Miss Granger should already be familiar with one of the artifacts left behind by them." Dumbledore informed the rest of the Order, most of who looked flabbergasted at the idea of pointy eared man and woman having walked on this earth. Not to forget there supposed incredible power.

"The elves left something behind? What are you talking about Headmaster? I'm sure that I have not stumbled on anything that old." Hermione said a little frustrated with the Headmaster who was once again playing with her mind by knowing something she didn't.

"Ah, but Miss. Granger you certainly have come across such an artifact. Most special about this artifact is that it supports the theory of them having traveled to another dimension. The elves were far more magically advanced then us you see." Dumbledore said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

This seemed to clear up Hermione her confusion but confuse the other Order members even more. Except for Ron because his mind shut down to protect itself from an overload around the time that Malfoy called him Weasel.

"But professor, no it could not possibly be that thing" Hermione said with disgust in her voice. "But it's a dark object; if what you say is true and they were such a fair race, then what possible reason could they have had to make such a thing? It just does not work out professor."

"Ah, I'm afraid to say Miss Granger that it is true. The Unspeakables have been able to translate part of the writing and it clearly states who made it. It's even an inside joke with the Unspeakables of how it only told them who owned the device and not its purpose or name." Dumbledore said.

At this the famous Ron Weasley temper flared for being kept in the dark for so long. "What the bloody hell is going on here? I can deal with 'Mione, here, speaking in riddles, but not with Dumbledore and 'Mione at the same time. Can somebody please explain what is going on?" Ron ended with a blush creeping onto his face as he noted his mistake.

"Even though it was not his time to speak, I also wish to know what is going on" Moody said with a pointed look at Ron. The custom in the order had always been that they only speak when appointed to by either the headmaster or Moody.

"The Veil, Ron, it's the Veil, The Archway of Death, Sirius fell through in the Department of Mysteries. It was made by the elves." Hermione said quickly with a hint of agitation in her voice at the ignorance of her companion. Ever since they had to spy on Harry, he had been following her. Even after the abomination was imprisoned Ron still kept following her. And it wasn't like she wasn't aware that he had a crush on her, she was sure to use that to her full extent, but really somebody should give that love sick puppy a kick to the head for it to realize that she wasn't interested.

--- Diagon Alley- Gringotts ---

Harry looked up at the majestic building as it took his breath away once more, just like the first day he visited the bank, his first day in the magical world. It was almost ironic as this was his first day out of prison.

It had been disgustingly easy to get out of Azkaban with his new abilities (which even though he could remember every aspect from, he still had to find the full reach of). One of these abilities involved control over the Dementors, were they to attack him.

Harry knew why this was, of course.

The Dementors were an ancient race. Once known as the Atlantians until the last Cecere sunk there world into the dark abyss of the ocean.

Now, with his new found knowledge, Harry knew how and exactly why the past Cecere had done this.

The Atlantians, a proud race, not much different then the wizards of now, had tried to take over the world. They were planning on, literally, expanding their land and having it engulf everything that came before. A few of the Atlantians had good intentions, to rid the world of all evil things, but in their quest of absolution for the world, they lost sight of the bigger picture. In their quest to rid the world of evil, they themselves would become the greatest evil to have ever existed. This was how the Dementors were created. During the expanding process the spell casting elves bound their soul and magic to Atlantis, and when the island sunk to the bottom of the sea their magic and soul went down with it.

Now they only live as a shadow of their former goodness, their bodies try to restore the balance by sucking up all magic in the air. At times they even get a chance to take a being's magical core, but for that, close contact was necessary.

A fragile balance has and will always exist between good and evil. Not because good could not be without evil, but because no evil and no good could be judged without its counterpart. This was the reason that Harry was here at the moment. This careful balance had been swaying very dangerously over the last couple of decades. Not only with 2 dark lords rising swiftly after one another, but also with a world that could not make up its mind with what was good and what was bad. Magic had allowed this to go on for some time, to give them all a chance of restoring the balance. But they had not learned from the past. They had not learned from the Atlantians, elves, and not from the ancient times.

But in time this would all change. Harry would not only teach them a lesson but also make sure they and nobody else would ever forget it. For magic knew that this was the last time that a Cecere would be sent to make up for the mistakes of the world. Next time judgment would be passed swifly and brutally. No race would survive that onslaught. It had happened before with the Draconians. Magic had summoned the Earths second moon and the world was wiped clean again. Life was once again given a chance to flounder. History was forgotten and magic had had to step in a couple more times over the billions of years. But each time it was forgotten in time. But Lady Time had never met Harry James Potter.

This would go down not only in the wizards history books but would be remembered by all.

**--- Gringotts ---**

The Harry James Potter in question was at this moment walking into the wizarding bank of Gringotts in Diagon Alley. He had come here to secure his powerbase in the wizarding world. Most magical beings were already aware of the Cecere's power as they still had a slight connection to magic. But witches and wizards had lost that connection to magic at the same time that they started to use wands and lost the ability of wandless magic.

"Dear sir, I am here to claim my inheritance," Harry exclaimed to the young looking goblin. The goblin was astounded on the polite tone the wizard used, but was even more astounded when finding out that the wizard was talking in Gobblegook,1 the language of the goblins. Not for the last couple of centuries had a non-goblin spoken Gobblegook.

"Of course Mister…" the goblin inquired in an attempt to acquire the name of this mystery person, who did not only show respect to a goblin, a miracle in and of it self, but could also speak there language.

"My whole name does not bear meaning at the moment. But you Bellow of the Ftree' Clan can call me by my first name Harry" how this non-goblin knew this information, Bellow did not know. But his superior might.

"Right this way Mr. Harry, I am sure my superior will be able to help you out," after saying this Bellow walked Harry over to a wall to the right side of the counter. As the approached Harry noted the glamour charm on the wall and motioned to open the door.

"STOP," Bellow said frantically as he saw Harry reach for the door handle. This loud statement got the attention of a few people in the bank at the moment but after seeing nothing was going on most people returned to there previous business.

"Mr. Harry, sir, I do not know how you were able to see through the glamour spell, as it was cast by some of the best Goblin Haragans Spellcasters, but if anyone that is not a goblin attempted to open that door...well lets just say they would not have to worry about what lays beyond it, as it will instantly kill them," Bellow said getting queasy. This being one of the few door in Gringotts and leading to some of the most important rooms in Gringotts it had taken several weeks and many Haragans to spell that wall. But here, a non-goblin, who did looked young to both goblin and wizard measure, had not only sensed the door, but had even seen through the glamour.

"Do not worry dear Bellow. Just as I saw through its glamour's this door will not harm me. This door is as safe as any other door anywhere. The spells on it might hurt me if I were to _try_ to open it, but, dear Bellow, I will not _try_ to open the door. I _will_ open the door," Harry said with amusement clear in his voice.

Bellow was shocked this wizard had found out the #1 goblin kept secret. The base for all protection spells in the bank. If anyone were to try to take anything that did not belong to them then the ancient spells would activate. But were a person to take what belongs to him, so not try but do, then the wards would let them. This certainly warranted an emergency alarm. Bellow let out a horrible screech.

Then suddenly chaos rained in the bank. The bronze doors snapped shut and an alarm sounded. Goblins were rushing visitors to a small whole located in the south east wall and those wizards and witches were unceremoniously picked up by the fragile looking goblins and thrown into the holes.

"Sorry sir the bank is closing, please have a nice day and come back at a later time" a unknown goblin said just before he unceremoniously through a portly man into the hole.

Goblins were running around and Harry looked around with shock clearly written across his face. Suddenly a company of 12 intimidating Goblins with spears and 2 red dressed goblins surrounded Harry. The 2 goblins in red started to rapidly chant in gobblegook as a small dome started to form around Harry.

A regal looking goblin walked over from the background where he was previously conversing with Bellow in rapid gobblegook.

"Hi Mr. Harry, I am Ragnok, Bank Manager and Sector Manager of this bank. That goblin over there has informed me that not only were you able to see through a quite powerful glamour spell on that door right there, but also knew our most closest guarded secret. You must understand that this worries us, and once we have established that you are no threat to us we would be glad to accommodate your wishes. But if it would not be a too big inconvenience could you please inform me how you know of our wards? Not even Dumbledore, the only one to even sense that door you were planning on opening knows this information." Ragnok said with certain finality in his voice that even though did not make Harry question Ragnok on only having to answer a few question, it would become very uncomfortable were Harry to try to break out.

Harry flopped down on is rear unceremoniously, earning him a few gasps from a few goblins. This was one of the goblins strongest defenses. The size of the dome was in relation to how many goblins chanted, but the purpose of the dome was to petrify anybody within the dome. But here this young wizard again did was considered impossible. He moved…

"Magic told me, I am the Tare…" Harry said. This seemed to draw out an even greater gasp from the goblins around him. The dome instantly vanished and Harry was 'helped' to get off the ground and was pushed through the door which was previously locked. Magic was right; the goblins did have a long memory.

"Do not worry Ragnok of the Wsiep Clan. I would not share you secrets with anyone." Harry said in gobblegook, hoping to reassure Ragnok of his friendliness. But that did not seem necessary. The goblins became aware that in the depth of last night a new Cecere was born. The only reason that the goblins were aware of the power of the Cecere was because goblins were born with all the memories of there ancestors. Over the thousands of years this had accumulated to be a lot of knowledge. Not to forget their brief encounter with the previous Cecere a couple of millennia ago.

"Cecere, sir, please forgive us for our rudeness. We were not aware of your visit today or we would have prepared for you arrival." Ragnok said with a courteous bow.

In Harry his mind a image flickered of a majestic white Phoenix, its tail feather the blackest of black and its eyes a deep silver in which Harry saw the occasional lighting strike. "Hedwig come to me" Harry whispered. Magic had finally sent his familiar, or rather sent her back. When Harry was carted off to Azkaban, his companion for those previous 4½ years had tried to come to his rescue at Azkaban. But not even owls could reach their masters in Azkaban. Hedwig was killed instantly by flying into the ward of Azkaban and plunging into the depths of the ice cold sea that surrounds Azkaban.

A loud bang sounded and out of thin air came the majestic white Phoenix in question. "Welcome back Hedwig," Harry said, his eyes watering. But his familiar did not seem to want to hear that. From her beak shot a small bold of energy, hitting Harry right in the arm. The bolt was too small to actually do any damager but it was not a pleasurable feeling. "Hedwig I'm sorry" another bold hit him, "I couldn't do anything, I thank you for you trying, but I told you to go live with Hagrid" a bigger bolt that hurt a lot hit him. "I am grateful that you tried to come to my rescue Hedwig, I really am. But you know I couldn't let anybody else die because of me." Harry his eyes became thoughtful as he reminisced about the past. About the sacrifice made by, his parents Cedric, and Sirius. They all died because of him.

"Ugghhmmm…"

This snapped Harry bad to reality and to the goblins.

**--- Godrics Hollow ---**

"I'm sick of this. IF you make one more stupid remark about Harry, you childish Weasel, then by Merlin I will hex you into next week"

Ron had made the thousand's 'Harry oh so Dark Harry' comment of the night. Frankly Draco was sick of it. After Remus had sent a few pleading looks to Dumbledore to keep Ron from making those remarks, Dumbledore had given Ron one of his reprimanding looks and Ron had toned it down a little with his evil Harry comments. But now that Dumbledore was gone Ron had gone into full out 'Bash Harry' mode again making Remus walk out over half an hour ago.

Dumbledore leaving was highly suspicious to. After Draco explained what other things Voldemort had been doing, like torturing some guy like he always does and killing him –an act of mercy if you ask Draco- Dumbledore had rushed out without giving any explanations. The old coot him doing that was utterly frustrating. Whenever Draco even wanted to go to the loo he had to explain where he was going. But no here was the man of the day just walking out of the meeting. With Dumbledore having left the other Order members also seemed eager to leave. After 45 minutes of confirming a few of Moody's hunches the meeting was disbanded. Finally Draco could go take that hot bath he was aching for ever since forgetting to end a sentence with 'Sir' in the Dark Lord's presence. Voldemort was another old coot that should care a little more about how he treats his servants.

**--- Gringotts ---**

Harry was seething on the inside. On the outside his face looked totally blank due to the Occlumency skills he just found out it possessed. But on the inside Harry his mind was raging. Harry had gone to Gringotts to get his inheritance, maybe 2 if Sirius was able to create a will before he passed on. But what he found was definitely not what he was expecting.

"Cecere, sir, do you understand everything we have told you." Ragnok asked nervously. Harry may have had a totally emotionless mask on his face, but you couldn't fool a goblin. A part of what made the goblins such good bankers was there ability to read a person even when there face was not showing anything. And at the moment Ragnok knew Harry was angry, and he didn't need his reading skills for that. He could feel the magic around him buzz and sometimes give of sparks just like static electricity.

"Yes, Ragnok, I understand fully what you are saying, could we please do the required ceremonies. Today has taken a lot out of me and I need to prepare for an eventful day tomorrow. I am sure that what I have found out today will help me greatly." Harry said with finally an emotion showing on his face. Pure contempt.

Finally around 3 in the morning Harry was finished with everything that needed to be done at the bank for the moment. Now Harry still had a couple of hours to prepare himself for a big day. For exactly in 9 hours, when the sun was at its highest point in the sky, Gringotts would do its daily information transfer with Ministry about anything Ministry related including inheritances. And at that time the Ministry would become aware of his break from prison.

Nonetheless if all of Harry his plans would succeed then by noon tomorrow it would be too late. If it wasn't for Gringotts wards the Ministry would surely have registered a huge magical spike at the exact same time that Harry was thinking about what he was going to do.

Harry James Potter was to be known as Supreme Lord Harry James Black-Evans-Potter at exactly noon tomorrow. Harry had found out some interesting things from being at the bank that day. Not only did Sirius have the time to make up a will, but besides leaving him the Black family fortune (which Harry found out Dumbledore had tried to confiscate a couple of times), but he had also left him the title of the Lord of 'The Purest House of Black.'

This however was not even the most amazing thing that had happened.

**Flashback**

"Ah, lets get to the next name on the list. We have discussed the Potter and Black inheritance, next is the Evans inheritance." Ragnok said glancing at a list with family names. The list was the result of a complicated blood ritual which would tell the goblins exactly from which families he would inherit anything.

"Evans? My mother? Wasn't she a muggleborn?" Harry asked confused. He might have gotten a lot of new information from magic but things like this were still a surprise to him.

But Ragnok explained; It seemed that not only was his mother not really a muggleborn but she came from a very wealthy family. In the 2nd century the Evans family was cursed by a very powerful witch, a Potter. In short, Manuel Evans had a fling with Teressa Potter, after which he cheated on her. With the Potter family magic behind her, Teressa cursed the Evans family to conceive only one girl. A side effect of the curse seemed to be a loss of power on all firstborns of the Evans family, until Petunia and Lily were born, all couples had only one child. Their entire family faded into the muggle world, until Lily came to Gringotts to open a bank account. The goblins were planning on informing her of her heritage the first possible time they had after her 17th birthday. By that time however, Lily and James had already gone in hiding. And now with the Evans and Potter family once again uniting and conceiving a child, the curse was cancelled and a boy was conceived.

"Mr. Harry sir, you are known as a Supreme-Lord. In order of importance you have a Lord, this rank includes almost all the older families. If a person is the head of 2 families he or she is known as a High-Lord. High-Lords are higher then Lords in rank and if a dispute were to occur a High-Lord would be able to appeal to a Supreme-Lord to settle a dispute. Due to this most families fear Surpeme-Lords for there power and most Supreme-Lords do not make it past there first year. That is why most families if there is a chance of a child becoming a Supreme-Lord the title can be declined and one of the 3 families be past to another person. But because your mother and the rest of the wizarding world was unaware of the Evans line living on this posed no danger to you" Ragnok explained.

Harry snorted at this. It was kind of melodramatic. A crazy Dark-Lord is after him but people would still worry about him becoming a Supreme-Lord.

"And this Mr. Harry sir, is where you come in. You are the head of 3 families which hold Lordship in the wizarding world. This gives you an automatic seat on the Wizengamot and effective immunity from any and all prosecution." Ragnok said to Harry his delight. Even though Harry is powerful beyond belief that does not mean he could just go around and use his powers. Were Harry to make a mistake and pass judgement using his powers without magic her consent he would immediately be stripped of his powers.

"So Mr. Harry sir, by noon tomorrow you will be a free man by law." Ragnok finished. So now Harry was innocent by law, now he just had to figure out how to prove his innocent in the people there eyes. Harry was more than aware that he did not have to be proven guilty to be prosecuted by the people. But he could ponder this later, and seeing that he had no wish for human interaction just yet besides giving them a taste of there own medicine there was no rush behind proving his innocence.

Harry was getting up to leave the bank when he once more noticed the wards on Gringotts.

"Common girl its time for us to leave, we have a lot of things to do tonight." Harry told Hedwig that was sitting comfortably on his shoulder.

The wards were ancient, some even older then those on Hogwarts and Azkaban. From his new found knowledge Harry new that these wards were Elvin made, as a gift to the Goblins after the goblins kept a very valuable treasure of them from falling into enemy hands. But Harry also felt that these wards were greatly weakened. More recent and from what Harry could see Ministry wards seemed to pressure the Elvin made wards. Instead of enforcing the wards the Ministry wards seemed to drain the Elvin wards.

"As a show of thanks" Harry said with a small grin towards the Goblins. "Too many secrets have been kept from me over the years and I am very thankful for you time of clearing some of them up."

Harry closed his eyes and walked to the middle of the arrival Hall in Gringotts. Softly Harry began to chant in a language not spoken for thousands of years. The Elvin language, great allies of the Goblins in time of need, till they disappeared.

_Mumus silný optvisgus, Mumus silný optvisgus, Mumus silný optvisgus, Mumus silný optvisgus, _

_Mumus silný optvisgus, Mumus silný optvisgus, Mumus silný optvisgus, Mumus silný optvisgus,_ _2_

Five blue spots in the floor started glowing. Harry started to chant louder and more forceful. From the spots lines started to draw themselves till the shape of a pentagram seemed to be written in light on the floor around Harry. Even though the goblins could remember some things about the last Cecere, due to their ancestor's memories, they were still astounded. That particular pentagram had not been activated ever since the elves disappeared. Writing that even the goblins could not read but recognized as Elvish formed a circle around the pentagram. The pentagram started to slowly rotate around Harry, going faster and faster till it just seemed to be a glowing blue disk on the floor, illuminating Harry on every side. Once again the air around the goblins started to crackle with energy, but this time it felt right, not angry but content. Out of the blue (no pun intended) 5 beams of the same blue light emitted from Harry, shooting off in five directions. They hit the halls of the arrival Hall in all 5 points forming another pentagram in the air. By this time Harry was chanting at the top of his voice without screaming. His words as beautiful as that of the Phoenix song but filled with a great deal of power that seemed to seep into every rock in Gringotts.

The considerable bigger pentagram in the wall started to form a dome that revolved just as fast as the one below Harry. With a great flash of light the dome expanded, blinding everybody in the bank, but surprisingly not irritating the eyes. The walls seemed to soak up the light as a great deal descended into the floor reaching lower levels. Great roars of age old dragons could be heard, not in pain, not in anger, but in delight. The pentagram on the floor slowed down and also faded into the ground, returning to its earlier state being unseen. The silent hum of magic could be felt through out Gringotts. The Goblins knew what had happened; the wards were restored to their former glory. Even better then before, they seemed to be humming so strong that it brought a smile to some of the goblins, and that was something not seen by any wizard since the start of Gringotts.

"We thank you great Cecere. We are eternally in your debt" a bowing Ragnok said. To Ragnok his astonishment Harry returned the bow.

"It was my pleasure Ragnok. And it is only the beginning on what I am planning on doing. Have a nice day and wealth to you my brothers." Harry said and walked out of Gringotts.

This 1 wizard, Harry James Black-Evans-Potter, a former fugitive from his government had from this day forth the eternal loyalty of the Goblins. Not since the time of Merlin had the goblins allied themselves to a wizard. And even with Merlin it was only because the Goblins were forced to.

On the outside of Gringotts even the youngest among the wizarding populace could feel the magic in the air. This was nothing comparable to the shift in ambient magic felt only hours previous. This felt right. But no matter how right it felt, they did not know what or why it happened. And just like always, what humans (muggle and wizard alike) could not understand was considered bad.

A big squad of Aurors was sent out to Gringotts. They all just hope that they did not have another Goblin rebellion on their hands because from what they could feel, the British Ministry of Magic would surely loose in any fight against the goblins with their new weapons.

But the wizarding world was in for a great shock. Their was no need to worry about the goblins because the goblins knew better. They had dealt with the wizards for the last couple of millennia, now it was someone else's time to deal with them. And Harry Potter would be sure to do a good job about it. _Oooh, how they were in for a big surprise_, Harry thought with a snicker on his face. Tomorrow Harry would visit the Ministry and start his journey of setting things straight. Not to forget his duty as Cecere but he would get to that on the way. Lady Fate had this sort of twisted humor of getting them to Harry instead.

Ah, Lady Fate, Harry should visit her someday, he had not seen her for a long, long time, not at all since getting this body. But a visit with Fate was always delightful; it always seemed to do delightful things to Harry, his destiny in this life or any previous one.

Now though, Harry had more important things to do. He just had to come up with a satisfactory disguise to visit Flourish and Blotts. Even though Harry knew all ancient laws it would do good to be well versed in the current law. And with his perfected Occlumency skills he should be able to memorize almost all the new and updated laws within the night.

t.b.c

* * *

**A.N:** Chapter 5

Power and politics abound. For all those that came to read a Super+Politic!Harry fic this is where you guys step in. Sorry for the long delay and I hope nobody had already given up but I just needed a steady base for lift off. (Not to forget that it takes a shit load of time to prepare this story (damn I really sympathize with all the other writers) I don't see how you can just jump into a story, I got so many ideas but they all need like 3 chapters to explain them. I really envy how some writers can just jump in and have Harry bash Dumbledore while explaining.))

I try to take 2 locations in every chapter, (Harry, Dumbledore, Voldemort, the Order etc.).

**Q1:** Now who to follow next chapter besides Harry of course?

**S1:** Dumbledore (a whole lot of shit happening, with both Gringotts and of course the mystery person who got tortured and killed by Voldemort, we still need to find out who that was.

**S2: **Voldemort, he won't have a big impact just yet on the story, but if you want more explanation on his motives and what exactly he has found out about the Cecere (in other words choosing him would get you a lot of details but I don't know if you guys would want more of those.

**S3:** Draco, I am not planning on getting into any relationship just yet, but Harry is going to meet the Order next chapter. At that time I can either write from Harry or Draco his point of view.

1 Ragnok and Gobblegook came from "Freedom of Apathy" by "nonjon" (Story ID: 2329599) I'm just terrible at names.

2 Means strong wall to make it simple.


	5. Eviction, Awareness, Entrance

**Harry Potter and**

**The Final Judgment**

by: Prof. H.J Potter

**Beta: Serena24 **

**Disclaimer:** I am but a poor, Harry Potter obsessed fan. All I have of value are my Harry Potter books and I'd die before you could take those. So don't sue me : D

**A.N:** I had to cut this chapter in 2 because I suffered from exactly the opposite of writer's block, too much stuff to include. I hate to rewrite the entire first half because I forgot about Hedwig etc., beta'd and all. Expect the next chapter this week.

'_Text '_ thoughts from the person who was POV

**Chapter 5**

Harry always wondered how Dumbledore had given him the impression of not needing sleep. He might have been a manipulative old codger, but whenever Harry would have a vision of Voldemort and his nightly activities, Dumbledore would always be awake. Now, however, Harry understood how Dumbledore did this. Once a wizard becomes one with his or her magical core, he could draw from it at will. He could replenish his body energy with magical energy, and this was also why the magical population was not effected by some illnesses like muggles. The magic acted like a vaccine and a source of energy for Harry at the moment.

After Harry had gone to Flourish and Blotts and a less known book shop in Knockturn Alley, he booked a room in the Leaky Cauldron. There, Harry started the tedious job of learning everything that was written in the books he had gotten. He had books on a wide range of topics, most of which would come in handy by tomorrow. Harry's most boring book was a biography on Cornelius Oswald Fudge. It was a self updating book, but Harry suspected that everything in it was written with Rita Skeeters Quick Quill, seeing that he had a hard time to keep his dinner down when reading everything that was written in the biography.

Most important were the law books that Harry had bought. In it, Harry found some interesting things. From laws that were ignored at his trial and many more laws that Harry was sure of, either Fudge or Dumbledore had broken like it was nothing.

Harry's faithful companion Hedwig let out a thrill. A knock sounded on the door.

"Mr. Bep, it is 7 in the morning, you requested to be awoken at this time. Mr. Bep?" Tom, the Leaky Cauldron barkeeper, said. Bep stood for Black-Evans-Potter. Harry thought about using his mother's maiden name, but now that the Slytherin side in him was released from the shackles Harry put it in after talking with Ron on the train, he had a better idea. Nobody knew that he was the Lord Evans just yet. Harry was hoping that maybe with big names like Black and Potter, they would overlook Evans. He however was not relying on it. But if it worked out, more power to him, wasn't it ?

"Thank You dear sir, I was already awake, but thank you for remembering. Today will be a wonderful day..." Harry said, getting all giddy with the knowledge of what the day was going to hold for the wizarding world.

"No problem, Mr. Bep, it was my pleasure. You are checking out today right? Just call for Petey the house-elf if you need any help with your luggage, Mr. Bep." Tom said and walked away.

Harry however was not planning on going down to the bar. Harry closed and locked the door and spelled the key to attach itself to the door and only let Tom take it of.

"Hedwig girl, it's time for me to prepare. Could you bring me to a private room in the ministry, this might take some time?

**--- Godric's Hollow ---**

Bang… …Bang… …Bang…

'What the hell ! Can't they even let a man rest, what is all the ruckus going on downstairs?' Draco wondered after the loud knocks woke him up.

"By order of the owner of these premises, you are hereby vacated." A very nasal voice sounded through the walls. This immediately brought Draco to full awareness. It wasn't Dung or someone else knocking on the door.

Inside the house, chaos ruled. The order had been found out. That could mean only one thing, Dumbledore had died. Dumbledore was the secret keeper of the Order and the only way that somebody would be able to find the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is if Dumbledore died. Dumbledore had said so multiple times. If he were to ever die, they needed to move to a new location.

Draco shook his head as he looked at all the grown wizards running around as if they lost their head.

Moody, who was at Headquarters, tried to take a peek at who was at the door. But with all the new protection measures, even he could not see through the outer walls of the house.

"Silence ! " Moody roared. Everything in the whole house came to an immediate standstill. Some had desperation in their eyes, because of the thought that Dumbledore had died. This was the first thing Moody had to take care of.

"Dumbledore is not dead" Moody said in a voice sounding irate.

"How can you know Mad-Eye, Dumbledore said so himself" a new recruit said.

"Be quiet, I am your superior and you will listen to me." Moody said. Most important right now was to maintain order.

"You have 10 minutes to vacate the premises or you will be forcefully removed" the nasally voice outside said.

"But then what is going on, how could they had found us, the entire house is under that charm, Fidlius or something like that" the recruit said.

"Do not take me for a fool, McGregor. I know all you know and a lot of things you would not even want to know." Moody said with a little anger in his voice. But anger had no right to be there at the moment. "Do you want to know how I know? It was Dumbledore who bespelled my eye. Had he died, then my eye would have stopped working. I do not know what exactly is going on but I am going to find out" with those last words, Moody got up and walked towards the front door.

"Alastor do you believe opening the door is such a good idea?" Draco asked. Draco had just gotten up after being awoken by all the commotion going on downstairs_. 'Bugger, there goes the relaxing I had planned'_ Draco thought.

"Do not worry Mr. Malfoy, Dumbledore is alive so there must be another reason for them to be able to find us." Moody said while opening the door.

Outside, a group of goblins stood waiting impatiently.

"Are you done dear Sir, we were requested to vacate this premises by the owner" the goblin in front asked of Moody.

"Could you tell me why Dumbledore wants us to leave here and if he has left any other notes?" Moody asked the goblin.

"Mr. Dumbledore, Ono, wizarding sir, my orders did not come from Mr. Dumbledore, they came from the owner of the house you are occupying at the moment. You can contact the Estate department at the Diagon Alley Gringotts establishment for more information but I can divulge no more information. My orders were clear, now please vacate the premises" the goblin finished nasally. Not even Moody could protest against those clear commands. There was a reason that there have been over a dozen Goblin Wars and the goblins still exist.

Moody saw no way to solve this problem without Dumbledore being here. So he turned around and addressed all the people in the house. "Everybody pack up we are leaving. Ministry 2 hours from now" Moody said.

"But.." the stubborn recruit started again.

"McGregor, you fool, shut up and do as he says" an irate Draco said. He was just glad that Weasel and mudblood were not there at the moment. The Weasel would probably have done something stupid like angering those goblins and gotten the seven shades of shit beat out of him. The mudblood would have panicked and run to the library instead of packing.

"No buts Mr. McGregor. Pack up, we are leaving right now" Moody said with the authority placed with him by Dumbledore. "Ministry 2 hours"

Draco gave Moody an almost imperceptible nod and turned towards his room to start packing. With that command, Moody walked over to the chair he was in before the commotion started, got his cane and apparated out. He had only one question going through his mind; how did Potter find out? Tricky little bugger that Potter, longer overdue too.

**--- Ministry of Magic ---**

"Fudge, you need to dispatch some Aurors to me. It is of the utmost importance that we find Mr. Potter before Voldemort does" Dumbledore urged the Minister of Magic.

"No Dumbledore, I will not let anybody make a fool out of me. He thinks that he is so smart and powerful just by breaking out. He probably tried to swim to the shore and drowned. You will not tell anybody Dumbledore, not even you can make a fool out of me" Fudge said in a pompous voice. Since the Potter scandal, Fudge's popularity had risen beyond Dumbledore's.

But no matter who was more popular at the moment, there was no question on who was more powerful. Dumbledore straightened out his back and raised himself to his full height, and with an aura of power visible to the naked eye, he stared down at the minister.

"Cornelius, if you do not order some aurors to locate Mr. Potter, then you are a fool. I told you before : if Voldemort gets to Mr. Potter, then there will be no one able to defeat Voldemort anymore. Even worse, if he can convince Harry to join him. Harry is a strong boy, and we did save him from turning dark, but he will see his imprisonment as a betrayal. No matter how strong Harry is, Voldemort is even smarter. Cornelius, will you doom the entire world to Voldemort's cruelties just because you had to cancel a vacation to Italy?" Dumbledore asked.

"Do not ever call me Cornelius anymore Albus" Fudge said, almost spitting out Dumbledore his name. "I am the Minister of Magic, I may have been a student of you once but now I have spoken and that is how it will be" Fudge said with more conviction in his voice than in his eyes, which showed outright fear. "No auror will spend any more time than necessary to locate the brat. And Dumbledore, no one may know of his escape" said Fudge.

Over 13 levels below Fudge, Harry was sitting in Lotus position monitoring everything that was going on in his own way. Harry had loosened the tight leash he had on his powers and let some of it wonder through the Ministry building. It was such a low charge that the Ministry monitors wouldn't notice it, but with Harry's extraordinary control over his magic, it was enough for him to find out everything that was going on at Ministry Headquarters.

The first room Harry stumbled upon was a highly warded room that Harry remembered from his trials. Both of his trials had been held in Court Room 10. Only bad memories haunted that place, so Harry moved on. After that, he stumbled on what he recognized as the Department of Mysteries, but not even Harry's senses could penetrate any further than the circular room with all the doors. In those Rooms, experiments were done that nobody but the Unspeakbles and magic were aware of. Not even Harry knew the extent of what went on in there.

The locked door seemed to be leaking magic. It was overloading Harry's magical senses. Harry did not know what was in the locked room, but he was sure that even he should not mess with it. Harry hurriedly circumvented the circular room.

After that Harry found a few boring departments that he had no interest in. Finally on the first level, about 12 floors above him, Harry found the Minister of Magic's office. He let his refined magical senses slip into the room, only to find Dumbledore and Fudge in a heated discussion.

A ministry worker that looked a lot like one of Harry's previous classmates came running into the office and informed Fudge that someone had Floo'ed into the Hall of Ventus. But Fudge dismissed her without giving her much attention.

Dumbledore seemed a little upset that he was being ignored by Fudge after being commanded to do something. Harry sensed a small magical discharge come from Dumbledore's chest after which he silently slipped out of the office.

Harry felt a few more people apparate into the Ministry and noted with a grim satisfaction that the whole family was here to witness what he was going to do. Now, the only two people missing for the party were his former best friends.

A small thrill was heard coming from his left side. "Yes girl, today will probably be a very exciting day" Harry said to Hedwig.

**--- Bar in Knockturn Alley ---**

"What you want?" a gloomy barkeeper asked the blond that had just entered the bar.

"Firewiskey, cold and stirred" the blond responded.

If Draco couldn't relax at Headquarters, then he would do so here. He still had an hour and a half until he had to be at the Ministry, which was enough time to drink and relax. Drinking it was a bad habit he had taken on after his Godfather Severus died.

Time went fast in the small and dingy bar. After a few refills, Draco did start to feel a little tipsy but still noticed that he had about 15 minutes to get to the Ministry.

"A sobering potion please, and just put everything on my tab." Draco requested from the barkeeper. The barkeeper passed Draco a small vial of brown red liquid and, after downing it, Draco felt instantly refreshed.

He apparated to the Ministry and already saw that most had arrived. Dumbledore was currently talking to Moody and some were trying not to seem part of the Order but still trying to get the latest news. Some Order members worked for the Order in secret because Fudge had an instant dislike for anyone in the Order.

Draco walked towards Moody and the Headmaster and asked what was going on.

"Harry has escaped" Moody said gruffly. Draco faked a shocked expression but was actually thinking that it was about bloody time that he got out. After putting his famous Malfoy sneer back in place he said, "Well it isn't like we expected anything else from the git now did we? Scarhead may have been a stupid squib but luck has sided with him more than once." It was easier for Draco to act like he still disliked Harry, because speaking out for someone the Order despised would not do anything good for the trust issues he was still having within the Order.

'Maybe I should try to locate him myself' Draco thought. But he wasn't sure what Ha…, Potters! Reactions would be if he suddenly informed him he had turned to his side or even if Potter was on the side that Draco was on right now. Draco for one would be pissed as hell and wouldn't know on which side he would have been if the light side had betrayed him like they had Harry.

"I have scheduled a Plenus Wizengamot meeting in a few hours and I have called all members" Dumbledore whispered to Moody with Draco in earshot.

This shocked both Moody and Draco, seeing that except for the customary yearly meeting that the Plenus Wizengamot held, they never came together in a full meeting. The difference between a Plenus and a Wizengamot meeting was that even though the Wizengamot itself presided over day to day decisions, it was the Plenus Wizengamot that ruled the country. The Plenus Wizengamot existed of almost all the great families, meaning those with Lordship in some way or another.

"Are you sure Headmaster, this could backfire on you, you do know that don't you?" Draco asked.

"I am truly sorry for Cornelius but his narrow-mindedness has reached new boundaries. I do not know what happened to the bright minded Cornelius that I taught the art of Transfiguration to" Dumbledore said with a sad look. "But the country can no longer go on under his rule. I have already contacted Arthur to take his place and he will be here at any moment now."

"What? Doesn't it take a full Wizengamot vote to elect a new Minister? Are you sure that they will go for Arthur, god knows he could have been promoted multiple times if he had just let go of his muggle obsession" Moody said while Draco agreed wholeheartedly.

"But ok enough about that for now, let's all assemble in the lower levels. I am sure that Cornelius will be aware of all members being here today and I would bet my lemon drops that he is looking for me" Dumbledore said.

With a small inconspicuous touch to his chest, where a phoenix shaped necklace was located, he moved towards the elevators. The entire Order followed close by.

The apparition halls were filling up with people. The news of the Full Wizengamot meeting must have gotten out. Many knew what this would mean : a ministry impeachment was pending. Someone wished to either replace the minister himself or the Chief Warlock before their term ended. Everybody congregated at the ministry to see the fall of Albus Dumbledore.

**--- Lower levels, below the lowest level ---**

Harry got up from his lotus position. It was time. The Wizengamot meeting would be starting in 15 minutes and a big chunk of the English wizarding population was present. Court Room 4, 6, 8, and 10 had been melded into 1 room ; in that gigantic room the meeting was going to be held. Harry waved his hands and muttered a few words in elvish. His face softened a little and his eyes changed from vibrant green to a dull blue. Hedwig used the Phoenix's special ability and became invisible. Not even the strongest spells could make her visible if she did not wish to be.

Harry walked towards the back of the room and stepped into a elevator.

**--- Meeting Room ---**

"Order, Order the Full Wizengamot meeting will be commencing in a short 5 minutes." A little plump lady in purple dress robes announced. With that message, two side doors opposite to each other opened up.

From one side Cornelius and his undersecretary and Junior secretary entered the room. From the other side Dumbledore entered, together with his secretary and Moody on his side. As they both entered the magnificent room, their robes started to change color to show their position. Cornelius' robes changed into a deep blue that was close to black. Dumbledore's robes changed to a very light green, close to white. This showed their position of absolution. The highest powers in the room at the moment. Fudge's robes were still closer to black than Dumbledore's robe were too white, which put Fudge a little higher than Dumbledore, but nevertheless everybody was sure that these were two very powerful individuals.

Both parties walked to the big rectangular table in the center of the room with a big space in the center. Both Fudge and Dumbledore walked to their designated seats at the highest parts of the table opposite to each other.

**--- !Draco's POV! ---**

"This 94th Plenus meeting of the Wizengamot is called to Order. Highest in rank, Minister of Magic and High-Lord Cornelius Oswald Fudge. " the plump witch in purple announced.

"Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore, you have called this Plenus meeting of the Wizengamot, explain yourself" Fudge said in a pompous voice. But Dumbledore's many titles did take away a little of the punch it would have had.

'_Arghhh, can't this foolish man understand anything. Half the wizarding world knows what is about to happen but he is just too ignorant, I don't know how he could ever have become Minister'_

"It would be my pleasure, Minister of Magic and High-Lord Cornelius Oswald Fudge," Dumbledore said with emphasize on his short line of titles. "I have called this meeting for the impeachment of the Minister of Magic and High-Lord Cornelius Oswald Fudge" a collective gasp went throughout the crowd. It seemed they were mistaken when they thought that Fudge was going to impeach Dumbledore, but it was a show for them nonetheless. _'Naïve people'_

Fudge tried to cry out murderer, but the room stopped him from talking. No one could interrupt either the Minister of Magic or the Chief Warlock; anybody who bypassed the wards on the rooms and broke this ancient law would suffer a painful death. Not even the Minister of Magic was immune to this. _'If they just had something like this in daily life, I would love to have Weasel and Mudblood shut up sometimes'_

"For far too long the wizarding world has suffered due to the incompetence of its minister. For the second time we the people are suffering under the cruelties of excommunicated Lord Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. also known as Lord Voldemort." Even now a shudder went through the room. "From the moment his term in office started, the minister has been alienating our allies and has literally driven our magical brethren away, driven them to join with Lord Voldemort. This can no longer go on. I vote for the current Minister of Magic, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, to be impeached and a new Minister of Magic to be elected."

"Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore on what do you base this?" the purple dressed witch asked.

"Of course Lady of House Bones, Amelia Bones, it would be my pleasure." Dumbledore said with a grandfatherly smile on his face. _'Annoying man'_ But before he could continue he was interrupted, generating a few gasps from people around the man.

"Albus this will be the end of your foolishness, this show will end now, it's time for the truth" the man said. And to the astonishment of those around him, he did not die.

'_How is this man still standing'_ Draco wondered.

The last person who interrupted either the Chief Warlock or Minister of Magic was a few decades ago but among all these wizards there were some that could remember when Octavius Malfoy had interrupted Dumbledore's predecessor. The image of his death was engraved into all their minds. But now this man had interrupted Dumbledore and was still standing.

Draco could easily notice that the man walked with a certain grace that just screamed powerful. Other people were uncertain about his intentions and some pulled out their wands. _'Stupid fools'_

"Put down your wands, no longer shall this place be desecrated" Harry said, his voice sounding both angry and tired at the same time. _'Luckily I didn't raise my wand'_ Draco thought.

Not even one of the wizards or witches who had their wand raised lowered it.

"Who are you to…" Dumbledore started. He thought that this man must have seen him thinking when he started talking. One of the loop holes in the ancient laws was that the Chief Warlock and Minister of Magic had to be aware of what they were going to say, or else while thinking they could be interrupted.

But once again this man did what most considered impossible, "Silence, I am the Cecere, I am the Final Judge." The mystery person spoke.

But again Fudge's lack in intelligence was predominant; "Who are you to show such insolence to your betters, Aurors apprehend him" Fudge yelled to some of the Aurors present.

"Minister of Magic and High Lord Cornelius Oswald Fudge, with the power belayed to me and invested in me, you are hereby dismissed as Minister of Magic of Britain and its Isles" Harry said while his eyes were glowing green with power. Those Aurors that were approaching Harry all stopped in shock.

"Who do you think you are? You hold no such power" Fudge said, but even before he finished the sentence, his robes started to change color. From the dark blue color they were before, the robes changed color and settled on a lighter ocean blue color.

The crowd gasped and the Aurors looked uncertain.

"Who are you?" an Auror Tonks asked uncertainly.

A bright white light emanated from the man now standing in the middle of the room. A White majestic Phoenix was suddenly on his white shoulder. A white Phoenix, a Phoenix of legends that stands for justice and sincerity. Even more on the light side then the fire phoenixes.

"The one that stands before you, is my master. You will listen to him, you will obey him. The bearded wizard is right with his words, this has gone on long enough,"

What was that, everybody wondered? Nobody in the hall had spoken but everybody had heard those words.

t.b.c

**A.N:** Can you belief it, even the authors note is hard to write right now. But ok, I have the next chapter almost finished, and I hope you'll like it because I just couldn't make it do justice with what I saw in my mind. That however I can never do so I hope it will be enough.

**Question:**

**Q6:** (nothing to do with story) What do you prefer?

**S6:** a) Long chapters once a week, b) shorter chapters twice a week, c) I decide (you will always get at least 1 chapter a week but sizes of chapters my differ)

**Q7:** Choose, I can't say too much or it will reveal too much.

**S7:** a) Potter Mansion, b) Black Castle, c) Marauders Castle, d) Evans Estate, e) Ceratu (Judgment Hall)

Oooh, and to clear up confusion. Yes people will die, (as brutal as a T rating will allow, so quite brutal) however, **Harry will not become a killing machine** and slaughter Ron and Hermione or anyone who does not deserve dead. He is the Cecere, not Voldemort those that deserve death will die.


	6. Entrance II, Forgotten, Ultimatum

**Harry Potter and**

**The Final Judgment**

by: Prof. H.J Potter

**Beta: --- **

**Disclaimer:** I am but a poor, Harry Potter obsessed fan. All I have of value are my Harry Potter books and I'd die before you could take those. So don't sue me : D

**A.N:** Well, the long awaited chapter is here. Hear Harry his word and shiver in fear, delight, sadness, happiness and anger. But most of all hear his story, hear the story of magic. (Really lol, now I know why my friend said I loved drama :D)

'_Text '_ thoughts from the person who has POV

----

However much we talk of the inexorable laws governing the life of individuals

and of societies, we remain at the bottom convinced that in human affairs

everything is more or less fortuitous. We do not even believe in the inevitability

of our own death. Hence the difficulty of deciphering the present, of detecting

the seeds of things to come as they germinate before our eyes. We are not

attuned to seeing the inevitable.

**Eric Hoffer**  
_(1902 - 1983)_

----

**Chapter 6**

"Wizards it is I that speak. Named by my master as Hedwig, named by magic, my mother, my creator, as Chris'ma," came as answer to what most wizards in the hall were thinking.

'_Hedwig, Hedwig, wasn't the name of Potter's owl Hedwig?'_ Draco thought. His eyes widened…

"Flies Mr. Malfoy, flies," the mystery voice sounded. But Malfoy was the only one who seemed to have heard.

Draco tried to catch Dumbledore's eyes to see if he had figured it out. But the old man must be starting to go senile in his old age, or did not make the connection.

"Show yourself," someone in the crowd screamed.

"To be shown something that is already in front of your eyes is foolishness" the voice said.

"Do not talk in riddles, coward, show yourself," the man said once again.

The mystery man gave a little cough and pointed at the Phoenix on his shoulder who looked highly offended for being called a coward, but her demeanor suddenly changed from one of being offended to sadness.

The phoenix gave a small thrill. But it seemed to lack the usual rejuvenating and uplifting feeling that it normally caused those who heard it. The mystery man stroked the phoenix's feathers.

"High up in the mountains in southern France you will find the Giants. Cultivators of the lands and builders of the world. Hunted down and slaughted by the wizard to the brink of extinction," the phoenix said. "All over the world but mostly in Romania you will find the vampires, creatures of the night, guards of the day, feared and hated by wizards and non-magical humans. Misunderstood by all, hunted down, outcasts of society," people could do nothing else but be captivated by the voice and suck up the words as if it was there.

The keepers of ancient treasures, the dwellers of earth, the ever polite ones, the goblins, pushed underground to do the bidding of the wizards."

"You can not blame that all on us," Dumbledore said.

"I blame you not for you do not know any better," Hedwig said, "However, I blame you for forgetting. Everything comes at a price and for far too long wizards have not been paying up to those who have made the sacrifices. " Hedwig said remorseful.

"However much you talk of the inexorable laws governing the life of individuals and of your society, you remain at the bottom convinced that in human affairs everything is more or less fortuitous. You do not even believe in the inevitability of your own death. Hence the difficulty of deciphering the present, of detecting the seeds of things to come as they germinate before your eyes. You are not attuned to seeing the inevitable. That however does not justify it all. Oppression, prejudice and intolerance… No longer"

All eyes in the room were attracted to a small flame that had started in the middle of the room. The flame grew and a phoenix thrill could be heard. Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, made a graceful entrance into the hall.

"Ah, Fawkes, you have come. Could you explain?" Dumbledore said in a cheerful tone.

But Fawkes had not heard the Headmaster. Fawkes made a smooth approach towards the mystery man still observing everybody. Fawkes flew towards the mystery person and about a meter(2 feet) Fawkes hovered by slowly flapping his wings. The flames keeping him airborn even when flapping his wings so slow. Fawkes bowed his head towards Hedwig and gave a small thrill. Hedwig returned the gesture after which she lifted of from Harry's shoulder and flew upward to one of the lamps and landed there.

Dumbledore did not dare to interrupt whatever Fawkes was doing. He trusted his bonded, and whenever Fawkes decided to do something, it had always been beneficial to Dumbledore. Not to forget that the last time that he had interrupted Fawkes, he had not let out one of his soothing thrill for a week. Fawkes was one bird who could keep a grudge.

Fawkes gave a thrill and then bowed to the mystery person. This surprised the Headmaster. The phoenix had only liked one person ever since Dumbledore had bonded with him and that was Potter. Anybody else who even tried to get close to him would get a warning thrill. Not to forget that Fawkes had let Harry enter his pensieve, something he knew Dumbledore treasured.

The man reached out towards Fawkes and stroked his feathers. But Fawkes put his head into the man's hands.

"That is not necessary Fawkes," the mystery man said in a soft voice.

But the phoenix would not relent and again pushed his head into the man's hand. Finally the man reluctantly pulled back his hand and in his hand was an orange red feather.

Dumbledore gasped in awe, relief and (he wouldn't admit it) frustration. Phoenixes were very versatile creatures, and also very rare. At this time Dumbledore was the only known wizard to have a Phoenix. There are some wild ones around the world but with their fire travel, that not even the strongest wards can block, it is very hard to capture them. Phoenixes weren't only very good companions, but parts from their body are almost invaluable. Potion makers could use their toenails to make some of the strongest light magic potions in existence. And to make things worse, the toenails were the only thing that could be taken from a Phoenix and used. As is a widely known fact, Phoenixes have burning days. Once any part of their body, except for their toenails, separates from their body, it disintegrates into fire, unless it was freely given by said Phoenix. Even Fawkes had only given Dumbledore 2 feathers and those were tail feathers, the weakest feathers a Phoenix had.

And here was this strange man, receiving the most valuable feather a Phoenix could give. A phoenix had only 1 feather on their head, given to those that a Phoenix pledges his alliance to. Not even their bonded had such a privilege. It was considered one of the highest insults to try to take a Phoenix's head feather, one that would have instantly broken Dumbledore's bond to Fawkes had he even contemplated it.

The man looked at the feather in his hand uncertainly.

"Thank you Fawkes, you do not know how much this means to me?" the man said.

Fawkes just let out a small uplifting thrill and flew toward his old time companion Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked at Fawkes questioningly but did not ask questions, he knew better than that.

The crowd watched as the white phoenix flew down once again, and started to circle her 'master'. She thrilled a beautiful song that instilled a sense of hope into everybody's heart. Everybody felt invincible at that time, but at the same time had a sense of rightness, a feeling that everything would be alright. Hedwig the phoenix cried a few silent tears and let them drop onto the feather in Harry's hand.

The moment the tears came in contact with the feather, Draco felt the magic stir in the room. His scanner senses could see as the feather lighted up with magic. Through his actual eyes, he saw how the feather catched fire. But the man did not drop the feather.

The fire started to spread from the man's hand to his arm, to his chest, to his head and to his feet until he was totally engulfed in flames. Draco, with his scanner abilities, saw a whole other side, he saw how magic seemed to expand from the feather and encompass the mystery man. Most incredible however was the man's aura. Draco had noted his dark purple aura when he stepped into the room, but now the man's aura was changing. Purple in itself meant that the man was an above average magic user only followed by blue and black. The Headmaster himself was a tint of blue. But that all seemed unimportant at this time. The man's aura was changing and started to go from dark purple and started to darken more, until it started to dim a little. When the color was visible once again Draco noted the blue color, but then his aura darkened. The aura cycled from dark purple, dark blue, light blue, light gray, dark gray to black. This was the highest level possible ever documented. Voldemort was rumoured to have a lighter blue aura. Draco would not have believed any of it had he not seen it with his own eyes.

The man seemed to be fighting against the magic that came from the feather in his hand. Suddenly the man's aura changed once more into a blinding gold color, the same color as the magic from the feather. A magic only seen in creatures until now. The magic of the feather latched on to man, and the man threw his head back. Draco could see no more, his magical senses blinded by the enormous output of magic the man displayed. Draco took a step back in both awe and fear.

'Do not fear young master, everything will be alright' sounded in his head.

Hedwig had once again resumed her seat high up on a beam close to the sealing. Draco moved his eyes downward once again, making sure his magical senses were totally shut of. It would not do good to faint from magical backlash right now.

Draco didn't need his magical senses to see the magic at this time. A bright blue/white light was originating from the man. Most people in the meeting room had to shield their eyes as the light intensity grew and made everybody close their eyes.

When the light started to fade once again and Draco opened his eyes, he could still see the light encompass the man. Everybody was in awe at what had happened. Some were crying at what had happened, everything just felt so right. The light around the man was raising up, a shape of light forming above the man, taking shape and being filled with light.

The light above the man took the shape of a gigantic Phoenix, totally made out of white/blue flames. The Phoenix opened his beak and let out a cry, **not of happiness, not of sorrow, but a battle cry, **until the Phoenix faded out of sight.

Draco looked around him and noticed that many wizards and witches had passed out. He himself was feeling shaky in the legs, luckily he was seated already or he was sure he would be sprawled out on the floor right now.(consider this practice for when I sprawl him out elsewhere :D)

The man was once again visible to all. Draco took a peek with his magical senses and noticed that the man's aura was once again a dark purple color with only a lingering layer of light blue. He saw a pulse of magic travel through the air. Too late did he notice that the pulse of magic was coming in his direction. Still too weak to do anything, the pulse hit him in the chest. Instead of convulsing on the floor in pain, he felt energized after the pulse hit him. Draco looked up at the man again and noticed for the first time that his hood was no longer on his head. His eyes met the most vibrant green ones he had ever seen. Never in his life had Draco seen eyes like this. He wanted to look away but he couldn't. The eyes had captured him, looking at him, not the façade he had up at all times, but the true him. Never had he felt so naked in anybody's stares. The eyes did not even blink once, until the man gave a slight nod towards Draco and looked away.

This was all he needed, he was sure that Pot… Harry had not forgotten what he had said at his trial. _'Harry knew'_ Draco thought with a weird feeling in his stomach.

Harry heard the battle cry die out and as the battle cry died out, he felt powerful. He felt rejuvenated, he felt invincible. Harry had felt Draco look at him, and with a small bit of Legilimency had found out some surprising things. He had heard what he had said at his trial but even then he had sounded like the condescending prat he normally was. Only now did Harry see the truth of his words. Harry decided to send him a small pulse of magic to restore part of his reserves. Harry felt loaded with magic and did not even feel the loss of magic.

It did the trick as Draco looked up a few seconds after receiving the pulse and looked at Harry. Harry was instantly entranced with his eyes. The swirling pools of gray matter that were his eyes drew Harry in.

Harry came out of his trance because he heard his companion in his head.

"Master Harry, MASTER HARRY!" Hedwig screamed at her master telepathically. She knew what was happening but now was not the time for this.

Harry gave Draco one lopsided grin before looking at those around him. Most had passed out and others were slumped over their chair. Even Dumbledore had not escaped this faith as he was slumped over his chair his head turned to the other side.

Harry sent out a bigger pulse. He knew that it would not be so pleasant for them to accept this pulse, as it would battle their own magic until their magic submitted to his, while with Draco he had personalized it first and it had just melded with his magic.

The magic pulse went through the whole room until everybody had come to and was looking around at what happened. The last thing they could remember was a Phoenix the size of a giant. The Phoenix however seemed to be gone now.

"What happened" Fudge asked.

"Mr. Fudge if you are sufficiently charged up please take your leave, your attendance is no longer required." Harry said.

Fudge looked at the place where the mystery man used to stand where Harry now stood, 'Harry, Harry Potter?' he wondered as his brain tried to catch up.

When it finally did, "Aurors, apprehend him!" he yelled for the second time that day.

This time the aurors did try to move, not because of the order Fudge had given, but just because of the fact that an escaped convict was standing in the hall.

Harry, exasperated with their idiocy, made a swooping movement with his hand. Suddenly eight chairs appeared under the left side wall. The aurors all disappeared and a moment later all reappeared seated in the conjured chairs.

Nobody gasped now, still sufficiently out of breath at what had happened before. Not even Dumbledore gave a squeak. Fudge however began to sweat as he saw what the man did in this supposedly magic bound room, with only one swoop of his arm, not even a wand in hand. _'Finally it starts to enter that mean's stubborn and slow brain' _Draco thought while looking at the whole scene with a slight case of delirium due to awe.

"I ask you once again Mr. Fudge, please leave this room," Harry said.

"No," – '_Does this man's stupidity know no bounds?'_ - Draco wondered. Now Harry was getting irritated. With another swoop of his hands the ex-Minister of Magic disappeared not to reappear for three weeks somewhere in the high mountains of the Alps.

"Now that everybody in this room is a civilized person, now we will hold a small discussion before I take my leave," Harry said. "Or rather I will talk and you will listen. Even though they already know much of what I am planning to say, a few people are missing here."

Harry once again waved his hands and once again chairs appeared. He waved his other hand and people started to appear in all the chairs. From left to right; Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, George and Fred Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Zacharius Smith, Theodore Nott, and as last Blaise Zabini.

"I do apologize for any inconvenience you might be experiencing, but it was deemed necessary for all of you to be here," Harry said to the teenagers that had just arrived.

Half the students jumped up and yelled either Harry or Potter, most yelled Potter and looked at him with disdain.

"And Luna you might want to look in the southern regions of Cambodia for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack you have been looking for. They do not like human interaction that much but I'm sure they wouldn't mind you visiting them." Harry said.

"Thank you Harry, I will be sure to check it out. And do not worry, we were not able to track down the Umgubular Slashkilter's, so meeting the Cecere instead is a good idea." Luna said in her usual sing song voice. If it wasn't for his Occlumency, Harry would surely have laughed at her antics of never looking surprised, or rather always looking surprised. "Please carry on, just don't mind us" Luna said after which she started to hum a unknown rhyme.

"Thank you for that Luna, but to get to the point of this lovely gathering, let's continue," Harry said.

"I would let my lovely companion keep teaching you but unfortunately I am the one that will have to take that almost impossible task upon myself." Harry said.

"I am going to tell you the story of one Tom Marvolo Riddle, creation of the wizarding world" Harry said.

"Please Harry, let's discuss this in my office at Hogwarts, I'm sure that we can come to an agreement over this," Dumbledore said futilely.

"Do not talk old man, were it not for my indecisiveness about : 'are your ideals outwaying your actions?' you would not be here but just like dear old Fudge, now be quiet and listen." Harry snapped at the headmaster. Harry still hadn't made up his mind if Dumbledore truly deserved what Harry would have done if he did not have this bloody voice in the back of his head called his conscience. There surely was enough space on that mountain for another old fool together with Fudge.

Harry waved his hand towards Dumbledore and like that Dumbledore's mouth disappeared.

"There now let us continue. Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. was born on the 31st December 1927 to Merope Gaunt and Tom Marvolo Riddle Sr. His father left his mother even before he had been born, after he found out that she was a witch. His dear mother, heir to Slytherin, died while giving birth to him. His mother, who at that time was still on the run from her family, had given birth in a muggle facility. After her dead Tom was sent to a Muggle orphanage where he was repeatedly beaten, bullied and even raped at times." Harry could feel the sympathy coming of the wizards in waves. Some also felt angry at the muggles and this was not Harry's plan, so Harry continued.

"On his 11th birthday, our dear esteemed Headmaster, who was the Transfigurations teacher at the time, collected him from the orphanage and let him escape the physical hell he was living in. Tom was an exceptional student and due to his low self esteem, developed due to being beaten so many times, strived to be the best. He was, as you could say, the model Slytherin student," here Harry could feel pride come from the wizards around him. _'If they only knew'_ Harry thought.

At this time, even though Tom had a few issues, there were none that couldn't have healed over time. However, when his role model, his savior, the one that saved him from that hell on earth, you guessed it Dumbledore, told him that he had to go back to that hell during the summer, he begged and pleaded to stay, however it was all in vain as it is ruled by the Board of Governors 'no student can stay at Hogwarts during the summer'. Even after hearing his case, they waved him off because he was a half-blood and not muggle born.

This went on for several years, and over the years young Tom lost all hope in the wizarding world. Before he had already lost hope in the muggle world, and now he had nothing to live for anymore. He did not fit anywhere in the world. So just as anybody would do that cannot adapt to something, he now strives to change it. Only weeks after graduating from Hogwarts, he took on the alias of Lord Voldemort," a gasp went through the crowd, which spurred Harry on in anger.

"All this because no wizarding family could have gone through the trouble of taking in a lost child, one that could have been saved," Harry took a breather here to calm down. He could feel the guilt in the wizards around him and the despair from Dumbledore. But sympathy was not on the side of the wizards today, Harry continued.

"At this time, even though Tom already suffered from a social disorder and could kill without a second thought, his revenge was still partially blamed on the right people. He visited the orphanage about two weeks after his coming of age and slaughtered everybody there. After which, he returned to the school as if he had not just killed dozens, and applied for the Defense position. Dumbledore, the esteemed Headmaster he already was at that time, saw past his ruse I believe and did not give him the position." Hedwig gave a small thrill and Harry continued.

"Lord Voldemort, as he was named at that time, went into the world with his already vast knowledge in every field, especially the Dark Arts which fascinated him to no end, now that his plan to change the world by influencing those that would shape it in the future and made it his own duty to do so. His duty turned into obsession, his obsession became despair, his despair became his eventual downfall. Lord Voldemort succumbed to the Dark Arts and was renamed the Dark Lord by his followers. From that day forward, his name became feared and all ties to his past were cut, he was no longer Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was no longer a man. To claim his new powers, he forfeited his humanity and became one of the _'Illud of alienoi spes'- _those of forgotten hope-."Harry said sadly.

Harry looked up and his eyes were glowing with power that made everybody in the room flinch. He drew up his hand and snapped his fingers. The entire hall flinched as a loud bang was heard behind them. Everybody turned around to read the message that was left in blue flames on the wall :

"**In memory of Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr., it will never happen again,"**

Harry snapped his fingers again and in the same blue flames more words appeared, written in eternal flames:

"**No more, Never again, So shall it be,"**

Not a question asked in desperation but a statement, one of truth.

"Here come the consequences of your actions. I would like no better to leave you all here to fend for yourself, but that would make me as bad as you guys," Harry said making everybody flinch and look at the door in the back. "Do not fear them, do not hate them, for both are emotions wasted here. Do not fear, hate or wish to retaliate, for they should be pitied for what they have become."

A big explosion rocked the hall. The doors were blasted open and in came over 150 Death Eaters, all in black hoods wearing white masks. The Death Eaters immediately started to fire off curses towards the crowd. The fastest, - which made Harry proud- seemed to be those that participated in the DA in his fifth year and some others including Draco Malfoy. They drew their wand and were ready for battle. But it never came for all the curses hit an invisible dome that shimmered a little every time a spell hit it.

The Death Eaters looked at the dome in surprise because a few of the curses had been either of the Unforgivable, Crucio and Avada Kedavra. There was no shield that had ever stopped the killing curse before. Harry also figured that most present were rookies.

One of the Death Eaters finally noticed Harry with his left hand raised and blue flames dancing around his hand. He called out to another Death Eater that walked to the front of the group and looked at Harry.

"Ah, what do we have here, dear Potty has come to the rescue of all these traitors," a voice said that Harry recognized as Bellatrix Lestrange. "we did not know that you would be here, but this way I can get two jobs done at the same time."

"Potter, my master wishes to send his regard to you, and for me to inform you that your place has been prepared along his side," Bellatrix said in contempt, obviously not agreeing with her master on that point.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, welcome to my party. I am truly sorry for not announcing that I was going to be crashing this party, but seeing that doing something like that kinda goes against the point, I'm sorry," Harry said with sarcasm and contempt dripping from every word. "Not really actually, but to stay polite and not call you an ugly bitch and whore to dear old Tom, I will just stick to my words of sarcasm." Draco really couldn't do anything but be in awe of Harry as he stood there in front of 150 Death Eaters mocking them.

Draco wasn't sure on what to do. Even he had not been briefed about this attack against the Ministry. If the 'Oh so ugly and seriously in need of a make-over' Dark Lord would ask, he could just have said he was gathering intelligence and Dumbledore expected him to be there. Well, it seems that Voldemort does not totally trust him. Draco however did not know how deep this mistrust went. This could be a test to see what side he would take and would be rewarded when he returned. But on the other hand you had Harry here, he never wanted Harry to see him at such a moment of weakness.

"Malfoy, do not worry about what to do," Harry said as he sensed Draco his inner conflict.

Draco looked up in surprise before Harry continued, "You have chosen the right side Draco, Voldemort does not trust you anymore," Harry said.

Still, Draco was torn inside but with the words Harry said in his mind, he put his wand back in his pocket and walked over to the other students from Hogwarts. Some looked at him with distrust but nobody tried to do anything.

"Potter, do you have a death wish or something. We have you outnumbered by many, not even your luck will get you out of here now. You can't even use magic in this room. I do not know how you managed to put up this shield in here, but if I can not penetrate the shield while it's up then we will just have to take it down," Bellatrix said.

"I agree completely dear Bella," another Death Eater said from behind Bellatrix. "Draco, Draco, Draco, you disappoint me, my own son working for the light side, I could not be more ashamed. I High-Lord Lucius Casius Malfoy, Lord of the 'Proudest House of Malfoy' do hereby disown, disinherit, and strip of the name Draconius Lucius Malfoy," Lucius said in an ice cold tone.

Draco stood as still and rock. Tears strained behind his eyes. He held no love for his father or his ideals, but all he had of his family was its name. Draco was planning on clearing the Malfoy name after the war, after his father was dead. The Malfoys weren't always a 'dark family' and Draco Mal… no just Draco was planning on changing this fact. Now he could no longer do that.

Most shocking however was Lucius saying this in front of the entire Wizengamot. The Wizengamot had no power on his Lordship but they could certainly take all his possessions and make him poorer than any muggleborn. Lucius was probably planning on today to be the end of the Wizengamot.

Just to rub it in, Lucius spit on the ground. "I know the Dark Lord wanted the pleasure of killing Potter himself but now he is in our way. 50 of you prepare to send the killing curse", Lucius said. "No longer shall this fool of a child disgrace our Lord." Lucius said.

"That would not be a smart idea Lucius, and even though you are very deluded, you are far from stupid. I sorely disadvice you from doing so," Harry said, his eyes twinkling in amusement. This however only seemed to enrage Lucius. "Are you really that cocky that you think you can defeat us Potter, and you call me deluded. FIRE!"

"Avada Kedavra," over 50, less than half of the Death Eaters, screamed out simultaneously.

Harry did not move. His robe seemed to move a little by the approaching flood of killing curses but Harry did not even flinch.

Draco did not know what to do, he had seen Harry's power but surely he could not hold back that many killing curses. _'Stupid fool'_

Members of the DA looked anxious too and tried to jump to Harry's rescue until they found out that they could not stand up. They were all stuck to their chair. The only one who seemed unfazed by everything that was going on seemed to be Luna.

"Do not worry about Harry, it has already been written, just watch," Luna said mysteriously. Never had anybody heard Luna speak this way, normally it sounded as if everything going on around her was the mystery, not her.

All eyes in the room were fixed on Harry, both the eyes of the bystanders and of the Death Eaters. When the curse was only a few feet (meters) away from Harry, Lucius's mouth twisted into a malicious grin.

At the same time, so did Harry's mouth.

Over 50 killing curses hit Harry and many in the room screamed his name. But before anybody could even finish to say his name, the green light rebounded. Once again half the occupants in the room passed out at that time.

Instantly 50 Death Eaters' eyes rolled over as their pupils changed from their natural color to green to finally settle on white. All 50 Death Eater crumpled to the ground, among them, Lucius Malfoy, former Death Eater and former Lord of House Malfoy.

Draco was not sure what to do, tears were dripping from his face, but he was unsure if they were from joy or sadness. Being happy at a time like this just felt wrong.

"What have you done Potter?" Bellatrix asked hysterically as she surveyed all the Death Eaters around her.

But Harry did not say anything. He just slowly walked over to the group of about 100 living Death Eaters. Most Death Eaters flinched and took a step back as Harry walked forward with small but powerful and confident steps. Some of the newer Death Eaters tried to run away, but just like the DA they were stuck to the ground they were standing on.

Bellatrix out of pure despair and not joy, sent out a Crucio towards Harry. The silver beam of light stretched forward and when it hit Harry he did not even move a muscle. Not even a second later the beam of light returned to Bellatrix, three times as big.

Bellatrix fell to ground writhing in agony. Never had she felt such extreme pain. The Dark Lord could not even hope to come close to this. For the first time Bellatrix felt scared by anyone else but Voldemort. Never, not even Voldemort, had anybody stroked so much fear in her or her companions behind her. All the Death Eaters looked scared as Harry approached them while Bellatrix was still writhing on the ground. None tried to help her.

When Harry came in arms length from Bellatrix he went on his knees and with a wave of his hand the curse was lifted. Bellatrix looked at Harry, no at 'it', fearfully. When Harry started to talk, his warm breath ghosted over Bellatrix her face and sent shivers down her back. "Bellatrix, I have not forgiven you for sending Sirius through the veil and I probably will never forgive you for that. However, I am not as cold hearted as your master and will not kill you cold heartedly. Bellatrix wanted to sigh a breath of relief, there was no doubt in her mind that if this man wanted to he could make her life a living hell.

"Yes, I could ickle-Bella. But as I said I am not your master. Neither however am I Dumbledore. I will not just grant you a second chance. Chances are earned not given. Here and now I want all your wizard's oaths to never ever serve any Dark Lord in the future, to denounce your loyalty to Voldemort, and that you will try to repent for your mistakes to the best of your ability." Harry said in an icy voice. Draco wanted to voice his objections that she would never keep her word, not even a wizard oath could bring her to do this. Dumbledore stood up and waved at Harry but Harry kept ignoring him.

In front of Draco's eyes however he saw Bellatrix nod. She started to say the words, "I Bellatrix Athena Lestrange, do swear by wizard oath to uphold…" but she was interrupted by Harry who lifted up his hand.

"Do not try to trick me Bellatrix, do you take me for a fool? I know as good as you that your oath to Voldemort will override any oath you take after. No, no just taking an oath will not do." Harry said before standing up. In front of their eyes Harry turned into a magnificent Phoenix, the Phoenix they had seen before, of great size. The Phoenix lowered his head towards the Death Eaters and everybody gasped at the brilliance of its eyes. Vibrant emerald green shining like beacons. All Death Eaters shivered under the gaze of the mighty Phoenix.

The Phoenix let out a thrill and the Death Eaters screamed. The taint of black magic inside them was burning them up from the inside. Even worse was the reply the thrill from the Phoenix got. Both Fawkes and Hedwig let out a response making the Death Eaters writhe in agony once again. Luckily Draco was saved from this as he had not done that much Dark Magic yet, but most of all because he despised it. Draco knew what Harry had planned, it was impossible to break a Phoenix oath as the mind would break down even before the person could utter a single word.

All Death Eaters took the oath, some reluctant, others more relieved. Harry turned back to his human form and looked down at all the Death Eaters still on the ground after writing under the Phoenix song.

"Thank you, for your oaths. You have done enough for now, and I will be calling you up in the future. Now here is the final punishment, and at the same time relief. You will be sent to your home. Think of your home…" Harry said cryptically.

"Hedwig girl, if you could do me the pleasure, I really want to watch this and my Phoenix form won't let me enjoy this," Harry asked of his Phoenix. Hedwig gave a thrill in response sending another painful spike through the wizards. Luckily it was short, or so they thought.

The white Phoenix burst into song, and sung so hard that the screaming Death Eaters could not even be heard. A whirl wind of magic started to form around the Death Eaters and when it subsided all the Death Eater were gone, both the living and the dead. Hedwig gave a thrill in assurance and flew over to Harry.

"This was enough excitement for today," Harry said as he turned back to everybody as if nothing major had just happened.

"You have all seen what I can do, and you all know what I think. Magic has spoken and those words on the wall will never be forgotten. I will return to this place in a week time on August 31st, in that time you will all have the opportunity to fix as many things as possible. I will not tell what is wrong but listen to what I have said and you will figure it out." Harry said.

"7 days people, and once I return, judgment will be passed on the wizarding world. And I suggest that you take a look at the muggle world, they may not be perfect but they are a hell of a lot more advanced then you when it comes to what is right or wrong. So have I said _so shall it be_, I Harold James Black-Evans-Potter, do swear so by my magic by my name, by my soul, witnessed by magic, _So shall it be!"_ Harry said.

With that last message everybody was once again able to move and wanted to run over to Harry, some happy to see him, other to plead with him but before anybody could reach him he disappeared in a bright white flame.

Draco was no sure on which side he stood. Not with Voldemort, not with Dumbledore, but with Supreme-Lord Harry Potter.

**A.N:** So that was long phew, I hope you like it :D Oooh, and if anybody is confused with how I call Harry , 'man' and then switch back and forth between it, mostly you are hearing Draco at that time. Draco knows that it is Harry because he made the connection. The only reason he does not think of him as Harry at times and calls him 'man' is because 1) Harry is not really acting like himself at the moment, 2) I didn't want you guys to forget that until Harry came out of the Phoenix blessing that other people did not know.

A few review responses because I have no questions for now, seeing that this is not even an official chapter more the cut off from the last chapters.

**Review Replies:**

**wes.lane:** Totally true Harry is one dimensional, not because he actually is, but because he does not know himself. Harry just spend a year(not 2 as I said in chapter 1) in Azkaban. He still does not know what kind of effect this has had on him. He also has mood swings lol, he is not totally sane anymore (not crazy but Dumbledore crazy).

**Myrddin Ambrosius:** I'm sure to tell my teachers that they failed me and as you requested I have gotten a beta reader. (Shout out to Anime Monster and Serena24 :D) But still I do put more value on the flow my story then my grammer being correct. But still some were just foolish mistakes and you were right with those.

**Athenakitty:** Last chapter Dumbledore got his knowledge from Fawkes. I will be explaining more about this in later chapters through Harry his connection with Hedwig. This is still only the second day of freedom for Harry (and this is already chapter 6, this story will be huge lol)

**Bellashade:** I already answered your question a little but yes almost everything has a meaning in this story. Some of the explanations you will find as you read on but others especially names are carefully chosen and there true meaning may never be shown in the story except for first hand experiences by the characters.

**Gazette:** Yes there will be more on Harry in prison but for now he is mostly ignoring it, and will reflect on it later. You will also get to know about his trial and about what happened after, who betrayed him how they betrayed him and more important what he will do about it.

I think this is a smart idea and I'm probably gonna do this every so often (3-5 chapters). This way the most important questions can be answered regularly.

**THANKS TO ALL FOR REVIEWING AND GIVING ME YOUR SUGGESTIONS :D**


	7. Bonding, Cleanup, Family Matters

**Harry Potter and  
The Final Judgment**  
By: Prof. H.J Potter  
**>>> Beta: Serena24 **

**Disclaimer:** I am but a poor, Harry Potter obsessed fan. All I have of value are my Harry Potter books and I'd die before you could take those. So don't sue me : D

**A.N:** Well, the long awaited chapter is here. Hear Harry's word and shiver in fear, delight, sadness, happiness and anger. But most of all hear his story, hear the story of magic. (Really lol, now I know why my friend said I loved drama :D)

'_Text '_ thoughts from the person who has POV

* * *

Any transition serious enough to alter your definition of self will require not just small adjustments in your way of living and thinking but a full-on metamorphosis.

**Martha Beck**,

More than any other time in history, mankind faces a crossroads. One path leads to despair and utter hopelessness. The other, to total extinction. Let us pray we have the wisdom to choose correctly.

**Woody Allen**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Over 2 days ago, Harry delivered his ultimatum to the wizarding world. Since then, Harry has sort of laid low. Wherever he goes chaos would follow, it seems to be Harry's destiny to be connected to all major events in his lifetime. Harry however could not be called lazy by any standard. Harry the Cecere, has to stay out of the wizarding world ; Harry the-boy-who-lived, Surpreme-Lord, does not have to. It certainly is not Harry's fault, when he use knowledge from his '_ætas Libre' _that he could have gotten in other ways.

First Harry has to set some things right in his family. If Sirius had not been a fugitive from the law, Harry was sure he would have done it, but unfortunately he had died before that had happened. Now Harry thinks it his duty to do it in Sirius's place, in Sirius's memory.

Harry focuses on where he want to go and apparate to Grimmauld Place, the Black family house. Luckily the Order has moved out. Harry does not yet know where they have moved to, but he is sure to find out before long.

When Harry enters Grimmauld Place, the image of Mrs. Black, Sirius's mother looks at him. Harry takes of his hood and Mrs. Black seems ready to scream. Harry raises his left hand with 3 rings on it, gold, silver and green. On each of the rings a coat of arms could be found. The gold ring has a big letter P engulfed in golden flames. The green ring has a big black letter B with a snake curling itself around the symbol and occasionally shifting position. Harry however think that the silver ring is the most beautiful one. At first glance it looks like an ordinary silver ring. But if you looked closer you could see the intricate design of runes over its surface. With his knowledge Harry could read what the runes said. The runes themselves are ancient. Harry identified them as Celtic Runes. Harry reads the words over and over in his head; _'In Darkness or Light I shall prevail'_. More scattered runes are engraved on the ring, meaning Power, Strength, and Endurance but the latter has been written the biggest and was the most profound.

Harry only has need of the green ring. The Blacks seemed to have a fetish with Slytherin going on here, no reason Sirius disliked them.

Harry walks up to a dazed Mrs. Black,

"I Supreme-Lord Harry James Black-Evans-Potter, Lord of House Black do hereby call the right of inheritance. I have been proved worthy by the previous Lord and as such claim the House of Black as my own. Do let hereby note, 'Purest House of Black' has been reinstated to its fullest extent under its Lord," Harry said pompously. Oh, how he despises talking in such a voice. _'If it was not expected from me as a Lord, and for some of the major spells to initiate…' _but Harry leaves the thought hanging in the air as it is futile to think about what one can not change. " Lord Black of House of Black hereby officially recall all vassals and allies. So let it be.

Toujours Pur."

Late Mrs. Black come out of her daze and after a brief moment sinks to her knees and bends her head.

"I late Lady of House Black, Lucia Andréa Black, daughter to Owen Snape and Abraxas Malfoy do hereby pledge my allegiance once again to Lord Black, and do hereby ask for forgiveness for past grievances," Mrs. Black says.

"Mrs. Black, just because I am a Supreme-Lord does not mean you have to suck up to me. I know that you did not like your son. The most I could ask for is your death and as that has already happened, you are forgiven and even though you are a portrait your pledge to Lord Black is still as strong as it has ever been. So no matter what would have happened, there is no need for you to pledge alliance once again, for there has never a need to," Harry says. "Now I just have some matters to take care of."

Harry walks up the stairs and enters Sirius's old bedroom. When he touches the door handle he feels a small surge of magic but isn't worried. It is just the house confirming the return of its Lord. The house responds to its rightful Master and opens up. Inside Harry notices that everything is just as Sirius seems to have left it. Harry feels a tingle in his eyes noticing the small mirror on his desk, but with the help of a little Occlumency, Harry continues. He sits at the desk and while looking at the mirror contemplates what to write.

---

Honourable House of Black,

I write to you at this time of turmoil to bring some important matters to your understanding. At 19:36 on June 20th, 1996 Bellatrix Lestrange, murdered the previous Lord of House Black by sending him through the _'Veil of Whispered Death'_.We as House Black, fierce and proud have never and will never stand for such an act against our family. House of Black does hereby activate the 'Act of Vengeance'. Bellatrix Pouton Black is hereby ordered to present herself to Lord of House Black within the next 48 hours. To disobey a direct Order by her Lord will result in instant death.

In terms of ancient law, all ties to the 'House of Lestrange' are hereby discontinued and all marriage contracts dissolved. 'House of Lestrange' is hereby ordered to pay restitution of 2.5 million galleons for the loss of its Lord, or has to pledge its alliance to House of Black. If the 'House of Lestrange' were to come in violation of the ancient laws it will immediately dissolve and all former members will come under Lordship of 'House of Black' at the discretion of the 'Lord of House Black'.

Additionally -once again under the ancient laws of old and by order of Lord Black- the marriage contract between Narcissa Bridget Malfoy and the Malfoy family is hereby dissolved in accordance to the condition that Lucius Malfoy is deceased. The last available man available for marriage is her 17 year old son, which she can not marry as it would be in breach of family laws. Due to her involvement in the death of the previous Lord Black, Narcissa Black is hereby on familial probation and will also present herself to Lord Black within the next 72 hours. To disobey a direct Order by her Lord will result in instant death.

Due to the dissolution of the marriage contract between Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy caused by the incompetence of the Malfoy family, Draco Lucius Malfoy is hereby bound to the Black family as payment and restitution for the breach of contract. Mr. Malfoy shall keep the title of Malfoy heir but shall live under the Black family laws until deemed fit for adulthood by discretion of Lord Black. If need be he can take residence at House of Black and all will be provided. If the 'House of Malfoy' were to come in violation of these ancient laws it will immediately dissolve and all former members will come under Lordship of 'House of Black' at the discretion of the 'Lord of House Black'.

On a lighter note I will retract an order given by late-Interim Lord Lucia Black ; Andromeda Rose Tonks and Nymphadora Prunu Tonks are hereby officially invited to once again join with the 'House of Black'. If accepted, please attend August 30th to complete the commemoration of family with the promise of better times.

Never in the history of the Black family has it claimed its allegiance to anyone but its Lord. Most certainly not to a hypocritical Dark Lord driven to insanity by revenge of a false notion of Pure bloodedness. Any and all ties to Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. are hereby dissolved, destroyed, and burned. The right to do so by ancient law of Mr. Riddle being sentenced to death by the creators of the ancient laws.

The following family members are invited to the Ancient House of Black at their earliest convenience in the coming weeks. Lady Andréa Black-Nero, Lord Capri Nero, Edda Black, Don Malfoy, and Stellina Zabini.

So says your Lord, so must it be,

_Toujours Pur,_  
Lord of 'House of Black'

-----

Harry takes the Black family ring off his finger and turns the B upside down. The snake surrounds the B and solidifies. Harry presses the Black family seal to the letter while speaking the words "Toujours Pur". The Black family seal appears on the paper and temporarily glows green, before turning black once again. Suddenly the paper multiplies to show the name of each of the Black family members.

"Hedwig, here girl…" Harry says without even raising his voice.

Hedwig appears besides Harry giving a thrill of happiness.

Harry nods his head to the playful Phoenix, "Yes, yes we will visit Fawkes at a later time. Do not worry, Hogwarts has been calling for me ever since Dumbledore returned to her and she found out what was happening. I for one do not wish for an age old castle to become unhappy with me," Harry says. "But for now girl could you please deliver these letters, you do not have to wait for a response so it should not take that long, so you can return to Fawkes immediately when you're done."

Hedwig gives a hoot of affirmation and nips at Harry's ear fondly before taking flight and disappearing into white flames.

For Harry however the day was far from over. He still has to prepare for what is to come.

**--- Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ---**

"Minerva has Hagrid come back already?" Dumbledore asks his deputy Headmistress.

"No, not yet Albus. You know how stubborn those centaurs can be. I'm sure that he'll return soon" Minerva says without even turning her head. She is writing letters to the many students of the school concerning some changes that were happening at the school.

Even though the changes that were occurring gave Minerva a lot of work to do, she was kind of glad with some of the changes. It was a few decades ago but Minerva McGonnagal could still remember her Hogwarts time. She remembered how her mother had dropped her of at George Canals, a good 2 hour drive from her home. At the docks a big magnificent boat could be seen floating serenely in the George Canal. Minerva however was very disappointed that her mother, who was a muggle, was not able to see the boat. This was also the reason that she had petitioned for an alternative means of travel in her seventh year. Finally 3 years later, having become a teacher and with the help of Albus, the Hogwarts Express came into existence. Hidden from the muggle world but still visible to those that had the privilege. Minerva missed her family but she had sworn to cut all ties to them during the Grindewald wars.

"I just hope Hagrid will be alright" Dumbledore says. "Maybe I should have gone myself instead ; those centaurs can be quite mulish. Let's just hope that they will fulfil our request."

"Yes, yes Albus, I am sure that Hagrid will be able to convince them to let you protect it. There really is no one better to do so. Let's just hope that they did not hear about Mr. Potter's adventures during his first year," McGonnagal says.

"yes, yes, that was most unfortunate, but important none the less," Dumbledore says.

"Albus, here comes Hagrid, now he just enters the school, but he seems to be empty handed," a stocky man in the portrait behind Dumbledore says.

"Thank you Everard," Dumbledore says.

The sound of the rotating stairs could be heard…

--- Grimmauld Place 12---

"Initium English" with those 2 words Harry has simplified everything he has to do that day. He was expecting an exciting visitor within the next 20 hours.

The house would now respond to the English language. Normally this was not standard as it could create confusion but Harry being sure he could handle the confusion set the house language to English. Harry has already made a lot of head way in his preparation;

**---Flash Back ---** (just the story, but to make it easier I will say flash back here)

Harry, being the Cecere, has an almost infinite amount of power at his finger tips '_if the situation would call for it'_. House cleaning duties unfortunately did not fall under that particular criterion. Harry's own power(which he still has) in its own right is quite powerful, well above normal wizards. More help would be needed however.

"Dobby,"

_Crack_

"Harry Potter sir called Dobby, sir. Dobby very sorry for not coming right away Master Harry sir," Dobby says rapidly, his eyes big.

"Don't worry about it Dobby, " Harry says with a smile on his face, hoping that the house elf would not see it fit to punish itself.

"Thank You Master Harry sir," Dobby says.

"Please Dobby just Harry," Harry says.

"But I can not do that sir, not until we bond Master Harry sir," Dobby says.

"Why do you call me Master Dobby, and what about this bond?" Harry asks.

"Dobby calls you Master sir, because you are Master sir," Dobby says his eyes going even bigger, fear evident in his eyes. "You saved Dobby, Master Harry Sir, you become Master of Dobby sir, Dobby very deeply sorry for what happened before, Dobby only trying to protect Master Harry sir,"

"What?" Harry says.

Harry searching the unfamiliar memories of the previous Cecere's could not find the part which made that so. Harry could clearly remember the judgement of the previous Cecere over these particular elves;

"_Are you stupid? Foolish elves,- the one I used to call brothers-," the previous Cecere said furiously. "Do you not see the stupidity of your actions? You wish to eradicate all evil, at which time you will become the greatest evil to ever have existed."_

_The Cecere sighed and deflated a little. The anger left him in that one breath. All that remained was despair, regret and reality. He knew what he had to do but that did not mean he had to be happy about it._

"_Any transition serious enough to alter your definition of self will require not just small adjustments in your way of living and thinking but a full-on metamorphosis. Here before me you stand me trying to escape this inexorable truth, by fleeing to another dimension. Truth is not in a person, or place or even a thing, it is as true as its name suggests. It will always catch up with you," the older Dwarf, had said._

_Death is but a quick escape…_

"_Those who stand before me are hereby sentenced to a life of servitude, a life of repent. Those in need shall call to them, and they shall answer…"_

"_Their eyes shall see, for their magic shall keep them open._

_Their hands will work, for their magic shall keep them busy._

_Their ears shall hear those in need, for their magic shall it let be so._

_They shall answer so has been told,_

_May you repent for what has been done ; let this horror never happen again,_

_By the power gifted to me, by the curse laid upon me, I so sentence thee, my brethren."_

"So why was he Dobby's master?" Harry wonders.

"Master Harry sir, I do not even understand it all. But elder elf told me that when you Harry sir saved me you were in need and did so unselfishly. An act like that to a house-elf, to put once life in front of your own deserves our eternal gratitude, our servitude, Master Harry sir," Dobby said in a small voice.

"Ok, but what do you need me to do?"

**--- End Flashback ---**

After that Harry and Dobby and the later arrival of Winky, who is Dobby's (girl)friend, they went through the ceremonial bonding. This bonded Dobby and Winky to Harry and gave the house elves a complete understanding of his needs.

The house elves start to snip and snap their little fingers and the entire house starts to change. Dobby starts to change the living room and in one snap the entire living room has taken on a red/brown colour and gold. Green and silver are still present in the room but more as a decorative. Harry quite likes the deep green drapes besides the window. With another snap the black marble floor has been changed to a wood in the living room. Harry could see green and white fluffy carpets.

The innovative house elf seem to be quite powerful. Harry is amazed at their skills.

"Dobby, can all house elf do that?" why would Hogwarts need that many house elves if one could do so much.

"No Harry Potter sir, normally it would take dozens of my friends to do this," Dobby said while snapping again. All the dark paintings disappear from the wall and are exchanged for colourful and lively images. Harry isn't sure, and would deny it if anyone would ever ask, but he is sure he saw a quite revealing mermaid on the wall.

"We are as strong as our master is and allows us to be sir," Dobby informs Harry. Dobby snaps his fingers and many things happen in rapid succession : a big circle appears on the wall beside Harry. Dobby snaps his finger again : the inner circle disappears. Instead of showing another room or the outside Harry sees nothing, just pure blackness. Dobby snaps his finger once again. White walls appear in the darkness and a room appears. The room is so big that Harry is sure that the Great Hall can fit into the room, TWICE.

"Dobby knows that you is Cecere sir, and has agreed to take on some of the responsibility so we share some power. If only you would let me handle more Harry sir,"

Dobby snaps his finger again and a strong wave of magic ripples throughout the entire house.

"Harry sir, Dobby has finished."

"Dobby also made great Master Harry a safe room sir," Dobby says after returning to his cheerful mood. Harry notices that Dobby does not even look fatigued in the slightest. Harry would give Dobby all the power he wants so that wouldn't' hold him back, but Harry is sure that he is not that powerful. If Dobby would have the power of the Cecere, Harry was sure that he would surely have lifted the sentence by now.

"The safe room will keep Harry's Weezy and Hermy safe and anyone else friend of great Harry sir. Only your friends will know about safe room sir, no one that does not know can come here sir" Harry was dumbfounded at this information. It sounds a lot like the Fidelius that Dumbledore has cast over Grimmauld Place over a year ago.

"Is it anything similar to the Fidelius Charm Dobby?" Harry asks of the house elf.

"Yes sir, in a sense it is very similar. The Fidelius is a very old spell sir. So old that it is considered outdated. This is Elvin magic sir, very different from wizard magic. It does not need what you would call a secret keeper. In our history, we do not remember who said it, but words that every house elf follows sir ; _'Truth is like a rock, you can shape it, you can chip it, but never shall rock be wood'. _We live by that sir and so does our magic sir.

We do not keep secrets, we do not tell lies since that day. The room is not a secret it merely does not exist," Dobby enlightened Harry.

Harry was in amazement at this little house elf's words. It seems that the house elves kept more of their original magic then was thought…

Dobby and Harry both went upstairs where they found 3 more floors, including the attic, beautifully decorated by Winky. Dobby, Winky and Harry spend the rest of the day lounging around the house.

**--- Replies ---**

**Narcissa Black;**

My Lord,

I Narcissa Bridget Black do hereby re-affirm my family duties to both the family and the Lord. Please forgive me my Lord as I was unaware of your return to Lordship.

I am writing to you to confirm my attendance tomorrow at 20:00 hours. I also initially point out that I do not have any ties to the death of the previous Lord of Black and wish to be forgiven for any wrongs I may have done the family and you my Lord.

_Toujours Pur,_

Narcissa Black (familial probation)

**Draco Malfoy;**

Lord of House Black,

Heir of House Malfoy does hereby confirm his alliance to House Black.

_Manere Cervix,_

Heir Draco Black-Malfoy

And Harry… …I'm sorry…

**Andromeda Tonks**

My Lord,

For years myself and my daughter have been outcasts of the family and even though I do not wish to rejoin, my daughter has never had the right to be with her rightful family. Myself and Nymphadora were hit hard by the death of the previous Lord Sirius Black and in light of this will present ourselves exactly 1 month after his death on August 20th at 18:00.

At this time we will decide our answer to your invitation of rejoining the family that cast us out.

More than any other time in history, wizardkind faces a crossroads. One path leads to despair and utter hopelessness. The other, to total extinction. Let us pray we have the wisdom to choose correctly.

_Toujours Pur,_

Lady Andromeda Tonks  
Heir Nymphadora Tonks

**Lestrange;**

Lord of House of Black,

This is in respond to the letter you send to us. We House of Lestrange have agreed on all terms and the currency has been deposited in the right vault.

Lord Rodolphus Lestrange

**Bellatrix;**

Lord,

How dare you. I shall present myself tomorrow morning at 12:00 hours. The Dark Lord has ensured my safety and if I were to die while in your attendance he has promised to avenge me. If I had any choice in coming I wouldn't have come at all. I just hope that the Dark Lord shall 'Crucio' you until you drop dead!

Bellatrix Lestrange

--------

Preparation are made, now it is time to stir the Wizarding world to the road of recovery;

"I Lord of House Black, do hereby enact 'The Sign of War', "  
"I Lord of House Potter, do hereby enact 'The Sign of War',"  
"I Lord of House Evans, do hereby enact 'The Sign of War',"

"**Let it be known to all, there is war,"**

"I Lord of House Black, do hereby recall all allies and vassals to aid in this war,"  
"I Lord of House Potter, do hereby recall all allies and vassals to aid in this war,"  
"I Lord of House Evans, do hereby recall all allies and vassals to aid in this war,"

"**Let it be known to all, WE are at war,"**

"I Lord of House Black, do hereby declare Castle Atar of House Black as a House of Warfare, "  
"I Lord of House Potter, do hereby declare Potter Mansion of House Potter as a House of Warfare,"  
"I Lord of House Evans, do hereby declare Hogwarts of House Evans as a House of Warfare,"

"**Let it be known that the War of Bellums has come, let us be united,**

Ancient Law has been activated and more than any other time in history, wizardkind faces a crossroads. One path leads to despair and utter hopelessness. The other leads to total extinction. Let us pray we have the wisdom to choose correctly."

"So witnessed by magic," Harry finished after which he quickly apparates to his bedroom and once again has a peaceful night of sleep.

* * *

**A.N:** This is an important chapter in a sense that it shows a major turn in the story. Some aspects will get more details over time. So if you forget something don't worry too much this is some kind of interlude. I'm really in a jam with what to write and am trying to organize my thoughts but to not let you all down I wrote this. Here is a small list of those characters that are mine.

Lady Andréa Black-Nero – Hold the actual Ladyship wife to Capri  
Capri Nero – Italian branch of Black.  
Edda Black - American Black which has not been in England for over 20 years  
Don Malfoy – Draco Malfoy's nephew, mother was a Black.  
Stellina Zabini.- More information in later chapters.


	8. International, Return, Ceratu

**Harry Potter and  
The Final Judgment**  
By: Prof. H.J Potter

** Beta: --- **

**Thanks for all the reviews :D**

**Disclaimer:** I am but a poor, Harry Potter obsessed fan. All I have of value are my Harry Potter books and I'd die before you could take those. So don't sue me : D

**A.N:** Finally isn't it. After 2 weeks delay here is the next chapter. I hope it is long enough, and I'm introducing an entire new world, but don't worry, the world we all know and love will stay central.

'Text ' thoughts from the person who has POV

---  
_" To live a creative life, we must lose our fear of being wrong. "_ - **Joseph Chilton Pearce**

"_You cannot escape the responsibility of tomorrow by evading it today."_ - **Abraham Lincoln**

---

**Chapter 8**

**--- Grimmauld Place ---**

"Why, Bellatrix, did you try to bypass a Phoenix oath? You must have known that no matter how smart Tom may fathom himself, no one has ever been able to break a Phoenix oath, " Harry said in a mock disappointed voice and a fake grim look on his face.

"I have not broken my Oath Potter, I have not had to follow any of the Dark Lords orders," Bellatrix said with as much malice in her voice as she could muster trying to hide the fear she was feeling at having almost broken a phoenix oath.

"But Bella dear, there are two flaws in your brilliant plan : one, is dear old Tommie aware that you have lost your powers?" Harry said without any amusement in his voice. Bellatrix could see the serious glint in Harry's eyes but beyond that she saw wisdom and power. That scared her even more. She finally realized that what she had seen in the Meeting had only been the first and most shallow layer of this being." Two, as you have sworn you are no longer loyal to Voldemort, so were I to request any information from you about his plans, you shall be compelled to answer. " When the message finally seeped into Bellatrix's mind, she snapped out of her shock and her carefully constructed mask seemed to break piece by piece. Many different emotions slithered over her face going from one to the other without a clear distinction between when one started and the other seeped to the background. Harry could see the truth of the mask of insanity she had been carrying all along.

"_You cannot escape the responsibility of tomorrow by evading it today. _Acting insane does not mean you can escape it Bella, you only post-pone the inevitable," Harry said.

"No, I am faithful to…," Bellatrix started to say but was unable to continue.

"Now Bellatrix, I am sure that Tom has thought of this and is prepared not to tell you anything of importance, he must have overlooked that small fact," Harry said, while his plan was finally unveiling.

"Now, just to finish this charade : Tom has run out of Death Eaters, but I'm sure that those from the other countries are still faithful to him. You should feel honored to have been saved before the _'aChrisma Purage'_". Even Bellatrix's limited knowledge of the ancient language could decipher that. _'aChrisma Purage'_ "The Final Cleansing".

"I, Supreme-Lord of House Black do hereby strip of name Bellatrix Ponton Black. As so is my right as her Lord. Bellatrix, now you are hereby stricken from existence in the Black family and any inheritance you may have acquired in the future has been irrevocably revoked. From this time I reserve my right of Vengeance by family honor," Harry said with a little too much joy for Bellatrix's liking.

"That was all Bellatrix, now you are hereby excused by my mercy," Harry said.

"What, you impudent little child? I can no longer go outside. The Dark Lord shall kill me, you left me powerless, I had to use filthy muggle means to get here," Bellatrix screamed in rage.

"That, Bellatrix, is not my doing. It all stems from one decision Bellatrix. One decision that you made when you were young and foolish. You made the choice to live your life as you did. Your choice to join Tom in his foolish crusade is what has gotten you here in this state. Do not worry Bella, I am not as cruel to inform your master of your betrayal. You should have at least 3 days before Tom found out you have deserted him. Now run along Bella, run along, and keep running until you can no longer go on. When that time comes, you shall meet your end, and then you shall truly understand the feeling of hopelessness and fear you liked so much." Harry said before he turned around and walked out of the room.

Harry knew that Bellatrix would be gone the moment she figured out that she had no other option.

And right Harry was. Not even 10 minutes later the front door could be heard closing and that was the last time that Harry ever saw Bellatrix. For the rest of the day Harry decided to relax and went into the Black family library to find out what exactly he could do without using the Cecere's powers.

**--- Daily Prophet ---**

The War of Bellum

By: Rita Skeeter

It feels almost like a nightmare doesn't it, my readers. First The-Boy-Who-Lived declares an ultimatum for us to change our ways. And now, not even two days later, the wizarding world is at war because of the same person.

Supreme-Lord Harry James Black-Evans-Potter has declared war onto He-who-must-not-be-Named. Our savior has returned, the Chosen one shall save us all. But because of the dedicated forager of truth that I am, I bring you the truth, my readers. Is it really Mr. Potter's wish to defeat You-Know-Who? This is the question we all wish to have answered. Before Mr. Potter proposed his ultimatum to us, he had in his captivity over 50 Death Eaters. And during my campaign of seeking the truth, I discovered that Mr. Potter stripped them of power and killed another 50 without showing a sign of fatigue.

If Mr. Potter is able to do this, then why has he not already defeated the current Dark Lord but chose to let those abominations of our kind go free.

We at the Prophet were very curious to get an answer to this question and presuited our esteemed leader of light, Headmaster Dumbledore himself. From our interview with the Headmaster, we were able to find some disconcerting information, which make us suspect that Mr. Potter may idolize You-Know-Who. With this last disturbing message, we leave you dear readers to draw your own conclusions. Are Mr. Potter's intentions really for the betterment of our kind, or is he just following his own agenda to get back the fame he was once lavished in?

---

Ron had just read the article himself. After the order was ejected out of Godric's Hollow, probably on the traitor's orders, the Order had relocated to one of there shelters somewhere south of Hogwarts. From what Hermione understood, they were somewhere at the most southern tip of Wales, but no one except for Dumbledore knew where exactly they were.

"You see, 'Mione, he loves You-Know-Who. We were right 'Mione, Potter has been tricking us. He is just a low life scum that wishes to replace You-Know-Who, I still believe he should have been given the kiss," Ron said.

"Yes, you're right it must be. There is no way that he could have broken out of Azkaban. He only has a 5th year education and doesn't even have an animagus form. Or maybe he lied about that too. Maybe You-Know-Who taught him more of the Dark Arts over their connection, Potter probably invited the Dark Lord into his mind. I'll need to check my books, or maybe visit the Headmaster, he must know. He was the one who saw through Potter's deceptions first," Hermione said, before rushing out to check her precious books.

"Ron, please do you really believe that crap Rita Skeeter writes. What happened to you Ron, how could you betray Harry like that? Don't you remember all those nightmares he had after Cedric had died? How he had blamed himself for months, and it wasn't even his fault."

"You don't know what you're talking about. He never said his nightmares were about Cedric, and even if they were, that would just be because he killed someone. It's his own fault, and I hope the Dementors were able to drag up any nightmare he has ever had." Ron snapped back.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, don't you snap at him. It's that nasty Potter boy's fault, for tricking us all like that," Molly Weasley said. Mr. Weasley and the twins who were also present stayed quiet, all three with thoughtful expressions on their face.

Ron followed Hermione out of the room after giving Neville the most vindictive glare he could muster. But to everybody present in the room, that only made him look more like the ugly buffoon he was acting like. Of course, nobody would tell him that. The last person that had insulted either Ron or Hermione had ended up in the paper and being labeled an accomplice of that horrid Potter boy.

Mrs. Weasley fussed a little more about 'that horrid Potter boy', muttering darkly, but left the room to commence her cleanup moments later.

"Alastor, what do you think about this ultimatum that Harry gave us?" Mr. Weasley asked when he finally opened his mouth to say something.

"I do not know Arthur. One thing I do know is that never in my life have I been surer about someone telling the truth. I'm certain that if we do not do as Mr. Potter asks of us, we will not like the result," Mad-Eye said, both his eyes motionless.

"What did Dumbledore say about Harry's ultimatum? Ever since that day, he has been locked up within his offices. He only sees people when he requests them. The British wizarding world is in chaos and now the one that they look upon to always know what to do, -makes himself unavailable-."

Arthur Weasley always had his doubts about the twins' futures. But since they started their joke shop, they seemed to have matured beyond recognition. Harry's incarceration might have played a part in it that too. They have grown up to show everybody that not only were they always aware of the bigger picture, but also adapted to it, there was more to their pranks than meets the eye.

**--- Grimmauld Place ---**

'_Reducto'_

A bright red beam of light came out of Harry's hand and almost blinded him. The beam of light hit the wall in front of Harry and created a smoldering and deep dent into the wall.

Harry was dumbfounded. That Reductor curse should at least have created a hole in the wall, if not the next. But the only thing that was visible was a smoldering circle of plaster. Harry just didn't understand why, he could feel the power but it just was like it faded away before hitting the wall.

That must be it, all that power he was feeling was the wrong way to go. A wand was not only a conductor but also focused the magic to have the maximum amount of impact. Harry decided to try again, but this time he would be sure to not only concentrate on the result but also path the magic had to take.

'Reducto'

A brighter but smaller beam of red light shot out of Harry's hand and hit the wall. This time the spell hit through the wall and brought down the entire wall.

'Yes, it worked' Harry thought.

Harry requested Dobby to fix the wall and continued his practice in focusing and relearning every spell he ever learned. Harry was still a little envious about having the Cecere's power but not being able to use it when he wanted to. When the occasions came along that he could use the Cecere's power, the spells seemed to come natural to him, they just happened. Even though the power seemed to use Harry's deductions and would never do anything against Harry's will, it wasn't truly Harry that did all those things.

After having beans and rice for dinner, Harry decided to go to bed. He might not need as much sleep as he did before, but, especially with his still fragile mind, it was necessary.

The hours that Harry was unconscious were as restless as his wakeful hours. Memories that were faded before became more vivid as he slept. He could remember the many visits Ron, Hermione and himself had during Hogsmead weekends. This brought back a feeling of happiness intertwined with a feeling of deep betrayal. That is to be considered his happy memories. The memories that Voldemort had sent him while in Azkaban were pushed to the back of his mind during his '_ætas Libre' _. Without those horrible and emotional memories, Harry's mind was able to gather and assimilate all the new knowledge he received. Those horrible memories also became more vivid, almost life like, to Harry. He could see a 6-year old girl being raped while her big brother was being skinned with the cutting curse while being forced to watch. Both parents already dead, looking at their children with lifeless eyes.

Harry could hear Bellatrix's manical laughter mixed with Voldemort's own. Anger surged through Harry. Unbeknownst to Harry, in the real world, his magic flared.

Hedwig popped into the master, her master's bedroom at Grimmauld Place after feeling Harry's distress. Three more phoenixes fire travelled into the room because of the distress of a twice blessed one.

Hedwig's black eyes flashed dark green and lighting seemed to flash behind her eyes.

Harry's eyes popped open. Harry's eyes were a deep black and behind his eyes a great storm could be seen. The lightning almost physical in his aura. Hedwig burst into song, and the other three phoenixes joined her. Harry's eyes were unaware of the proceedings that were going on. He was locked into the dream state he was in and Hedwig was scared for her master. She could feel the anger that surged through him, almost… No, tangible in the air. Penetrating through the anger however strong it may be was sadness.

The phoenix song finally seemed to penetrate Harry's dream state and he started to calm down.

Harry could hear a faint song in his head. It came over him like the silent waves of an ocean calming him down. The song became louder and louder and his vision started to fade. The 6-year old girl had been raped by three Death Eater, after which Bellatrix put her brother under the Imperious and had him rape his little sister. Her brother had constantly cried while doing this, but not once had the little sister shouted at her brother, never had she been mad at him. She had been mad at Bellatrix, yes, but how muggle she might be, she understood that her big brother was not doing this willingly.

Before Harry could snap out of vision, Bellatrix instructed the boy to take the knife she had brought and plunge it in her. Harry could see the indecision on the boy's face, but even he seemed to know that he had to do it. So instead he plunged the knife directly into the heart of his 6-year old sister, ending her life as quick as possible.

After this, the vision ended as the phoenix song broke Harry out of his trance. Harry's eyes focused and he could see he was in his bedroom in Grimmauld place, together with Hedwig and 3 other phoenixes who immediately left as they saw that Harry was conscious. Harry was sobbing. His magic calmed down around him and surrounded him like a warm blanket. Hedwig flew to sit on Harry's left shoulder and continued her song and spoke to her master in a whisper, assuring him that it was all over, that it was all the past. This did calm Harry down significantly because he reminded himself of why he was doing everything that he was doing.

You are supposed to learn from the past, and not remembering is the greatest crime you can do. Harry was going to make sure that they remembered and learnt from the past.

--- Council of International Federation of Wizards ---

"Ladies and Gentleman, we have come together this day because of a big anomaly that has come to our attention only recently. Harry Potter has come to your attention two times before : Once for his defeat of an Evil Lord that was slowly spreading through Europe at the age of 1, and another time for his incarceration by the British government. Now however, it is much more crucial."

The Council of Federation of Wizards had been called together only this mourning. Dumbledore had to cancel a meeting with Ministry department heads to come here.

"May I request who called this meeting?" Dumbledore asked with his grandfatherly smile and twinkle.

"That is one of the mystifying parts of this request. It did not come from one source, Supreme Mugwump."

"I called this meeting…" a regal looking goblin known as Ragnok said. "But I was not the one to request it. Our guest is to arrive in a few moments" the goblin said.

"Of course Lord Ragnok, might I inquire who this mystery guest is?" Dumbledore asked getting impatiened.

"Supreme Mugwump, our guest is none but the Supreme authority over this council," Ragnok said.

"Nobody holds power over this council. Not even the Supreme Mugwump, whose job is to only be present at any meeting to prevent corruption," one of the council members said.

"Mr. Quentin this may have been laid through in the past. But that is no longer as such. This council is over two millennia old. Its purpose was to create harmony in the magical world. But over the years many magical races have been ejected of this council and have been replaced by wizards. The only reason that us goblins are still present in this council is because of the stature of magical beings being present in its body," Ragnok said with a sneer (goblin like of course).

"One thing that wizards do not remember however is the time of its creation. Against common belief, this council is not a treaty or alliance. It is truly a council, a group of advisors. Your power of making the decisions that you have has just been because of the absence of the true power," Ragnok said, before he went silent.

"What? We are the supreme authority in the magical world. No government or person holds power over this council."

"Yes, you were the supreme authority, but not for much longer,"

A bright white light flashed above the round table all council members were seated at. A white phoenix came into existence and seemed to survey its eyes over the entire council room.

"My master bids thee all welcome and to all go to the Hall of Ceratu," was heard in everybody's head. The Hall of Ceratu or how most know it, 'The Hall of Decision or Judgement' was the place all decisions were made. All members had to come to an agreement before entering the room and voicing the joined opinion of all the members. If the members are not in agreement, all would be ejected out of the room, none too graceful at that.

The room was more of a cave deep under the council meeting place. The double doors opened up after the message was delivered. The white phoenix travelled away and left nothing but silence in the room, until Ragnok and his two guards walked serenely through the door. Ragnok's face was set in a brilliant (not beautiful to any human standards) smile as he walked through the door. Ragnok's smile was most unsettling to the others in the room. The diminutive goblins had proven to be a more than capable race when dealing with a variety of issues, but were also very questionable in their measures. The last time a council member asked for the opinion of a goblin in solving the financial trouble in Somalia Africa, the goblin had replied to have everybody work from the age of 12 and kill anybody who spends more than necessary. So anything that could put such a brilliant smile on a goblin must be most unpleasant.

"Please come to the Hall of Ceratu" the council members heard after nobody moved to get up.

If anything, the mysterious voice coming out of nowhere made them more reluctant to follow its directions.

The voice however was not as mysterious to the Supreme Mugwump as it was to the other council members. After going over hours and hours of research, listening to that voice he could single out in a crowd of thousands. Dumbledore could feel his heart move to his throat and take up permanent residence there.

However, by some mysterious power, one by one the council members started to get up and move towards the door. An invisible power seemed to have possessed each single council member and they all walked into the adjoining room. The usually bare concrete room now had a fireplace and an exact replica of the table in the room.

The members could see Ragnok, who had just entered, bowing to a figure dressed in black robes. This scared most council members as a goblin had never shown even the slightest show of respect to anyone but Ragnok himself.

"Welcome gentlemen, please take a seat. I would have prepared customary seating arrangement, but over time it seems to have become unnecessary, so I figured a table would do." The mysterious figure said.

"Harry…" Dumbledore said in awe, and if you heard closer, weariness.

"In one guess old man, now please take your seat before I make you. The chairs won't bite, you know," the voice now identified as Harry said. None of the other council members had made the connection to their topic of the day just yet.

" I have called you all here today, or rather I requested Ragnok to do so, to discuss some things with you of dire importance," Harry said.

"Let us start with putting some things back in order that seem to have been neglected over time. It seems just recalling council members was not enough,"

The mystery figure threw his hood of his head and a boy over half the age of the youngest council members came in view. The boy waved his hand and paper and quill appeared in his hand.

"Sit."

All the council members finally moved, forcefully, to their seats at the table in the centre. While all the council members were taking a seat, Harry wrote down a few quick notes before walking to the most western wall and waving his hand over the empty piece of wall.

A small grate like fireplace became visible just as if a glamour was removed from the bare grey wall.

Harry took the letter he just wrote and slowly put it into the fire. The letter went up in blue flames. The all familiar phoenix song, just as tantalizing as ever could be heard by the council members. Horse neighs, and a deep rumbling sound was mixed in.

The mystery person walked over towards the white Phoenix and stroked her neck, whispering something in her ear before the Phoenix took flight and travelled away.

"Harry Potter! Now I remember who you are. You are Harry Potter, but shouldn't you be in that horrible British Prison?" a council member yelled in surprise.

"Yes, Mr..?"

"Mugwump Quentin Mr Pot.."

"Yes, Mr. Quentin until recently I have resided in Azkaban Prison in Britain. Recently however times have been much more turbulent as you might call it. I have come here not only to inform you of upcoming changes in the wizarding world, but also to explain what shall be happening." Harry said walking over to where Dumbledore was seated. Power was visible in his stature but not intimidating in the least, more a reminder of his current status.

"Mr. Dumbledore, I thank you for your services as Supreme Mugwump for the last two decades as I am grateful to all those that came before you. But as you can see, your position has become obsolete as I have returned. You are welcome to stay on this council but please do understand that you are on probation for this time on. Do not feel slighted and take my apologies," turning to adress everybody around the table," all of you because I am sure not all of you shall agree with my decisions as I have taken them."

"Why are you to make these decisions Mr. Potter, you hold no power in this council, I do not know how you got access to this Hall but no one can just dismiss a council member as they wish. All members have to come to an agreement to do this,"

"Yes, please excuse me for that fault made in the creation of the council. It might have not been me technically, but I still have his memories. I asked too much of the council members to all agree on important matters. This council was created to prevent my creation after my departure, but that little flaw of common agreement has made this council obsolete in its entire. I shall rectify this." Harry said before getting up.

"All, please bow for Lady Zanbini, Queen of the Nightstalkers, Sangubere, or most widely known, Vampires," Harry said with a small inclination of his back. All council members felt their bodies move once again and one by one went onto their knees and bowed their heads. The only two still sort of standing but looking highly uncomfortable were Dumbledore and another very old lady.

Dumbledore and several other council members quickly got out their wands as one of the most beautiful woman most have ever seen strode into the room. This is an amazing fact since all council members have been in contact with a Veela at times, and most consider them to be the most beautiful beings to walk the earth. But this black haired, fair toned and with a brilliant (beautiful) smile on her, lady is just the most beautiful being, godly, earthly or otherwise. Her eyes were blue, purple, and black, and the most peculiar passes of silver flashed by. She would be could be considered tall but that only seemed to work to her advantage.

"Cecere, we of the Sangubere, do pledge our allegiance…" a white fragile string of pure magic appeared between the mystery person and Queen Zanbini. None of the council members were able to move, and most would not even have because they were in shock. "…to the Powers' chosen. We do pledge our magic, body and soul to your judgment."

A ball of magic, blue, purple, and black that started in the middle of the string shot towards Harry.

"I Cecere, magic's Tare, Supreme-Lord Harry James Black-Evans-Potter, do appreciate and accept your pledge, Queen Stellina Tare Zanbini, and your subjects. May our allegiance flourish into friendship and our friendship into unity."

Another ball of magic shot towards the Queen, before both balls returned to the middle of the line. The balls of magic hit each other and collapsed.

"Stellina, how have your days been. I hope the years have not been catching up to you. Poma sends her congratulations for the Golden Age the Sangubere have been experiencing. Please take a seat while we wait for the others to arrive. Lord Mceiffrey should be arriving first."

"My dear friend, I have not seen him in a long time. Last time I heard of him, he was brewing problems in Britain."

"Yes Milady, he sure was. I had the enjoyment of coming across him multiple times in my youth."

Dumbledore was wondering how this could be since Dumbledore was sure that Harry had not encountered any influential people without his notice. But now here is Queen Zanbini, Queen, or Over-Lord over all the vampires. Has Harry truly slipped my grasp?

A deep rumbling could be heard coming from the Hall way. It sounded as if a dozen if not more mountain giants were trying to work their way into the room. Fear flitted through the eyes of the still frozen council members as they turned their eyes towards the entrance.

The deep rumbling became foot steps. The doors to the Hall opened up wide, on the other side was... nothing.

BOOOOO

Two council members collapsed and the other council members were as red as tomatoes. A familiar ghost just entered the room and did his usual trick.

"Vepese, my dear old friend. I see your pranks never become old," the Queen said.

"Stellina you old girl, I ain't getting younger so there's always time for a prank. And a millennia is quite some time to think up new ways to annoy people. You aren't getting younger either I see, the millennia did a job on you didn't it?"

"Stop joking my friend, I must have only aged one human year since that time. That you do not age anymore does not mean all of us have that advantage."

Harry looked on as the old friends got reacquainted to each other contemplating his time at Hogwarts and trying to remember as much about Peeves as he could.

"Hold on, I will have to do this first,"

Peeves turned towards Harry and seemed to size him up.

"Color?"

"Green"

"Time?"

"3 o'clock"

"Place"

"Girls Bathroom"

"Terrific, I agree.

Magics chosen, Cecere, I Lord Vepese Mceiffrey, King of the NoNemo Annules Mortis,(soul having dead) do pledge my and my subjects' allegiance to your judgment. I so swear on soul, magic, and existence."

------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the late update but I have a slave driver of a english teacher. A project every single day. But I do hope you'll all like this chapter. Next chapter Harry shall go to Hogwarts so there we should get a better sense of what the people think and more of about Harry and his state. Next chapter, Draco, and Narcissa)

**Shadowed Rains** - Thank You, I was mixing up stories and I forgot that little fact.(stupid, me I know, but I can work around it) Thanks again.

**hit0-** - That was my little experiment of trying to write an entire chapter in present tense. As most can see it sort of failed, and I suck at writing stories and keeping to the same tense. So from here on out, I shall write it all in the tense that I feel it should have(90 past tense)

**QUESTIONS:**

Should Harry talk to his previous housemates? (Dean, Seamus, Neville Lavender, etc)

**THANKS TO ALL WHO READ AND REVIEWED**


	9. Discussions, INCOMPLETE

**Harry Potter and  
The Final Judgment**  
By: Prof. H.J Potter

**Beta: Serena24**

**Thanks for all the reviews :D**

**Disclaimer:** I am but a poor, Harry Potter obsessed fan. All I have of value are my Harry Potter books and I'd die before you could take those. So don't sue me : D

**A.N:** is at the bottom, this is the half finished one so I won't include too much chatter.

'_Text_ ' thoughts from the person who has POV

---

"_Good people are good because they've come to wisdom through failure."_ - William Saroyan

---

Chapter 9

Harry accepted the pledge with the customary reply and greeted the King of the NoNemo, Peeves.

"We only have to wait until our latest guest arrives. It seems he has gone into seclusion but it should not be long until he arrives." Harry said.

Harry waved his hand and deep black bracelets appeared in the center of the table.

"I should advise all humans to put those on before his arrival. We are hoping for a productive meeting and wouldn't want all off you to pass out. Not that it would affect the average IQ level in the room, but you are still part of the council, for however long that may last, »

"What are you talking about boy," Mr. Quentin, who finally got the nerve to interrupt, asked.

"Please, Mr. Quentin do not call me boy. I might be younger in physical age but I have experienced more horrors in that short life span then you can imagine. Not to forget that this 'boy' will decide your future,"

Quentin opened his mouth to answer but stopped before answering because of a chill that settled over the room.

"Lord Mceiffrey, here he comes. From what I figure, it wasn't long after my fall after which he went into seclusion. That is one of the things that I hope to change,"

"If that means what I think it does Cecere, then he and I shall be most grateful. Conversation has been dreadfully hard in his current state," Lord Mceiffrey said. "And please call me Vepese or even Peeves, I have gotten fond of the name."

"Of course Peeves, as long as I am not in the presence of your brother, I shall do as you wish, because your brother would certainly not agree. However I for one also hate all these silly formalities, especially since I technically have known some of you for millennia," Harry said while flipping through his Cecerian memories.

Harry looked around the room and noticed that all Sangubere had put the black bracelets on, but the humans were still looking around fearfully as if a Dementor was in the vicinity.

"Gentlemen, I would advise you to put on those bracelets before our next guest arrives in Britain."

"Don't you feel that Mr. Potter, if I remember, you were very sensitive to Dementors in your third year," Dumbledore said.

"Of course I don't Dumbledore. Those bracelets only mean you're given immunity to a Dementor's affect. I however am shielded of its consequences permanently. Now I strongly advise you to put on those bracelets because I do not wish to have this meeting disturbed by a death, » Harry said slightly raising his voice.

Dumbledore looked skeptical. He looked at all the other human occupants in the room and gave a slight nod. On the approval of their supposed leader, they all reached out and put one of the bracelets on their arm. Immediately the feeling of dread and the bone deep chill disappeared.

"You wizards rely too much on what you know. Is it not always the unknown that is most dangerous? Every society needs its leader. Every prison needs its warden. I welcome to you King of the High Elves, Lord Elendil,"

A shadow almost unnoticeable to the eye moved across the table. It sped towards Harry at inhuman speed. Dobby suddenly popped into the room distracting all the occupants in the room.

He looked at the shadow and raised his hand. Harry looked at Dobby and gave a small smile. Even though Harry looked strong and unaffected on the outside, inside he was quite anxious, which Dobby must have sensed. Lord Elendil did not go into seclusion without a reason, he could be quite angry with Harry if he decided to be rightfully so.

Dobby flicked his wrist and the shadow stopped only centimeters away from Harry.

"I Orophin Ancalímon of Mirkwood, do vouch for Cecere Harry James Black-Evans-Potter, by punishment of death of my family," Dobby said, his voice totally different from what it usually was. Now his voice was strong and powerful.

The shadow seemed to size Dobby up and moved closer. A few inches away from Dobby it stopped. The shadow became denser and darker on Dobby's eye level. A pair of swirling black orbs became visible. The coldness returned faintly for some in the room.

The cloud slowly backed off from Dobby and moved towards Harry again.

The shadow became darker and darker, and slowly lost its ethereal properties and became solid. A sort of Dementor that none of the wizards present in the room had ever seen became visible. Its eyes were two deep black orbs which, how incredible it might sound, seemed to glow with darkness. Its eyes surveyed everybody in the room before coming to rest on Harry.

"My old friend, I am sorry for leaving you so prematurely. I should never have left you like this," Harry said sorrowfully.

He moved towards the taller than usual Dementor and reached out with his arm. The Dementor moved away from the touch, making the crowd gasp, including the Queen and King.

"HAS HE NOT SUFFERED ENOUGH CECERE," Peeves screeched out, in a most unfamiliar tone of angriness.

Harry only turned his head towards the ethereal ghost who looked on in horror as Harry tried to touch the Dementor. "Yes, he has Peeves. Yes, he has."

Harry leaped and stretched his arm out. He grasped the Dementor. His other hand glowed the color of a Patronus, silver/white. Harry's other hand shot out and sort of grabbed the area above the glowing orbs of darkness.

A unearthly scream sounded from the Dementor.

"ELESSAR," Lord Mceiffrey screamed.

The black orbs of the Dementor lost their shine of darkness.

Dumbledore looked on in fascination as this all went on. They might just have found a way of getting rid of these pesky creatures called Dementors. The wizarding world had never found a way of killing them, but here Harry seemed to be doing them all the favor.

Harry's head shot backwards as a black tornado like wind swirled around them. Nobody could see through the darkness anymore. Whenever a breach in the extreme darkness occurred, bright white light seemed to shine out of it. But none of that was visible anywhere else.

The tornado revolving around Harry and the Dementor seemed to be breaking up and the light inside dimmed significantly to. Before the darkness disappeared all the way, the occupants of the room could see that Harry seemed to be absorbing it.

Now opposite of Harry stood a slightly older looking man. The man, who must be Elendil Lord of the Elves, looked to be around 60 muggle years and had a short immaculate white beard. His eyes were a dark but flashy color yellow. Darkness still seemed to be seeping out of the Elven Lords skin and into Harry. When it finally stopped and Harry's head returned to its proper upright position. His previously raven black hair now had a few silver straights in it.

Harry opened his eyes, and besides his eyes seeming to be a few tints darker and his hair, he seemed none worse for wear.

"Cecere, even though I am eternally grateful for what you just did, you should not have. All that grief and sorrow, it must be too much for any one being to handle," The Lord of Elves said in a deep and sorrowful but still wise voice.

"Do not fret Lord Elendil, it is the most I could do after leaving you for such a long time,"

"Why does Poma always choose such self-sacrificing Tares is beyond me, it always ends up being their downfall."

"But Lord Elendil, you most of all should understand that no one is meant to live forever. Consider this our weakness."

"Cecere, you know that I have already asked you to call me Elessar, or are you suffering from amnesia?" Lord Elendil said jokingly in mirth.

"Of course not Elessar and even though you might have asked the previous Cecere to call you Elessar, to me you shall always be that obnoxious 'High Elf." Harry said his eyes now twinkling and his usual light green color returning to his eyes.

"Mr. Potter what did you just do, and who is this Elessar person?" Mr. Quentin broke in.

"Mr. Quentin even though I myself hate formalities, I would advise you to never ever call one Lord of the High Elves Elendil with anything but the utmost respect. Were any of the high elves here in their true forms, I am sure not one of them would have hesitated and you would have been dead within seconds," Harry said, all the mirth out of his voice.

"Do not be so hard on them Cecere, they do not know of their transgressions. I am most eager to see your ideas come to pass, why don't we commence the meeting for now," Lord Elendil said.

"Of course, you're wrong once again, my friend," Harry said. "Mr. Quentin, even though you have been rude since the moment I stepped into this room with your interruptions on a more than regular basis, your morals are closest to mine. I do hereby appoint you ambassador to the human magical world,"

"Cecere, what are you doing? The Cecere has always been the ambassador to his own race and not to forget leader to this council."

"Changes are always necessary Ellesar. What might have worked in the past does not necessarily work now," Harry said.

"Lord Mceiffrey, if you would please recall all your subjects at a later time, just as I would like to request of you My dear Lady Zanbini for what worked in the past might still work now."

"Now the unicorns have said they would follow whatever the Phoenixes chose. The centaurs have 'seen' in the stars that they would not be necessary at this meeting and might join you later. The Phoenixes have appointed their leader as ambassador…" Harry gave a low wistle and the white phoenix appeared once again.

"Everybody meet Flash-Phoenix, leader of the Phoenixians…" Harry gave a thrill. "But seeing that all of you lack the voice boxes to express her name, except for Lord Ellesar, she has agreed to being called Hedwig." Harry walked away from the group towards the door, and with a last parting message left them all to fend for themselves.

"No longer shall the Cecere be the one to make the changes. Ceceres died and have been forgotten over time. It will be up to you and the eternals of this world to make the changes this time my friend. Make the changes you see fit, and send me an update every so often, but I do not think that shall be necessary. Today was a very tiring day for me and I shall leave you all, to let it be known I said this : Fend for yourself," Harry said before the twinkle returned to his eyes and he walked on.

"None of you shall be able to leave this room until you unanimously agree on 5 topics. Until that time, send Hedwig if you need anything. Good day, Gentlemen and Lady," Harry turned around and with his cloak billowing in a familiar fashion waved his hand towards the door. The door would not reopen until the conditions had been met.

**--- Hogwarts ---**

"Where is Dumbledore, Minerva?"

"I do not know Sybill, he said he would return before midday, but you know how he is, he probably went to visit his brother."

"Ok, I just wanted to propose an addition to the castle to expand my classroom,"

Sybill Trelawney, who most considered a fraudulent Seer, was actually a true Seer. Her creativity however seemed more true than her Seer abilities and changed her visions beyond recognition most of the time.

"Really Sybill, I don't see why you need to request the castle for a change to your classroom. You know how much it drains her every time she has to make such a change," McGonnagal told Sybill.

"I have a feeling Minverva that this time things will be different. I know that you yourself have absolutely no Seer abilities but that does not mean you can question those who do," Trelawney said slightly offended.

"Of course I don't Sybill but you know that Albus is already planning some changes to Hogwarts. Mr. Potter really has the entire wizarding world in a stir. I'm still not sure if he truly has the ability to do something but his show at the Wizengamot Planus Meeting was surely awe inspiring."

"Mr. Potter is an intriguing person. His destiny seems to have changed without the interference of a Seer. If I hadn't met Mister Potter before, I would almost think he was a Seer himself, because no person can change his or her destiny without knowing the future… Unless the powers are meddling in a mortal's affairs." Trelawney said. During her monologue her expression that was dreamy like normal, changed to an expression McGonnogal had never seen on Sybil her face, shock.

Trelawney, without even acknowledging McGonagall, turned around and swiftly walked out of the Headmaster's office. Nobody would hear from her for three straight days.

'Weird…' McGonagall thought before proceeding with what she was doing before Trelawney stormed into the Headmaster's office. The upcoming year was approaching and even though Harry seemed to have dealt a serious blow to Voldemort's dark creatures and follower reserves, Voldemort had plenty of more disputed creatures in his arsenal.

Just a month before his death, Severus had informed the Order of Voldemort recruiting new followers. No, not recruiting, summoning. A month later, all of Voldemort's followers were called to a meeting, and all the Order knows about what happened after that is a strong surge of magic, and the death of the Order's spy. Severus death came unexpected and McGonnagal still felt guilty sometimes for never truly recognizing the sacrifices Snape has made.

Minerva could feel the castle send out a call for the Headmaster. Her connection with the castle was very limited as assistant-Headmistress. Dumbledore's connection however was almost unlimited and the castle could call him from wherever he was at a moments notice.

Minerva was curious on why the castle would be calling Albus as it didn't call the Headmaster a lot, but was unable to ask information such as that from the castle.

**--- On top of the highest tower (Gryffindor Tower) ---**

'Deliana, do you truly think the wizards will make the changes?'

'I truly hope so Mentra. If they don't then I do not want to know what shall happen to them,'

'Why is it always the good that carry the heaviest burdens?' Mentra asked

'Because we wouldn't trust anybody else to do it' Deliana said.

'Could The Mother not just make the changes?'

'No Mentra. No matter how much The Mother might know, she still needs a mortal being to define what is right and wrong, Good people are good because they've come to wisdom through failure. No matter how much The Mother wishes the best for us, her wisdom comes through her children, us and all beings.'

'_He calls…'_

'Go… I shall wait here. Hogwarts has been calling him and I'm sure that he shall heed her call when the time comes.'

-Monologue-

'_I'm getting old. Days are becoming shorter and life is becoming meaningless. I do not know if I shall see the end of what is to come but I shall try to hang on until I am allowed to let go. Until that time, Cecere, I bless you with hope.'_

He sat there pondering his thoughts as he felt it.

With a thrill, Mentra swooped up into the sky to answer the call of his bonded. Albus was calling and no matter how much time he might have left, he would always come to the aid of his long time friend, as long as he was able to.

**--- Hall of Judgment : Ceratu ---**

"This is ridiculous : who does that teenage rascal think he is." The Australian Minister ranted while all other humans were nodding their heads and all non-human races looked at them with tired looks.

"Can't Britain keep the brat in line? Just because he might be stronger then us does not give him the right to do this," the American Minister said.

"Cough…"

"Yes and when the hell did he get that powerful? Last time we heard he was spending time in that awful prison of yours. I do not know how you could have possibly caught such a strong person, and why in hell you would imprison him." The Japanese Minister said.

"Cough…"

"Aren't all mages supposed to be reported to this council? There is a reason we track people that become powerful," The South-African Minister said.

"He isn't a mage," the tall man who kept coughing said.

All heads turned towards the man who was a Dementor only a few moments ago.

"And how would you know? We should send out international Aurors to arrest him. No, matter how powerful he might be, 50 Auror's and a few fenri should be able to take him out."

"No they wouldn't," the ex-Dementor said again.

"What? I know his head must have grown beyond what is humanly possible because he is a little more powerful then us," the German Minister said while the other Minister just observed the ongoing conversation.

The ex-Dementor laughed. "A little more powerful…" He laughed again while Peeves and others in the room joined him.

"The Harry Potter you know can be considered a little more powerful. And he could still take on 50 Aurors and not even break a sweat." Peeves said while taking gulps of air trying to stop laughing. "My brethren here could take on any Auror you could throw at him, even if it's a 1000 aurors and a couple of dragons." Peeves, who seemed to be collapsing because of the lack of air, which could be considered funny seeing he is a ghost, was unable to go on so the Queen took over in a dreadfully less amused voice.

"Tare, or as others call him Magic's chosen, can not be considered 'a little more powerful' on any scale. With a simple levitation charm, he would be able to raise the ancient city of Atlantis from the bottom of the ocean, while suppressing his powers. With a Lumos he could burn down the ancient forests. As history has shown us, this is not even the limit of his power. With a simple 'Accio' he could call on a space rock to clear all life of this planet." The Queen finished saying in a morbidly dramatic voice.

The ex-Dementor, Lord Ellindel, took over from here again.

"But that is not why he has the power that he does. We lay down our life and soul to him because he is magic's chosen. Magic has made him the Cecere, the Final Judge. Whatever he says is based on a wisdom none of us here have shown. Only those that have suffered beyond measure have ever become the Cecere. No matter how much I would like to hear about the injustice wizardkind has performed him, now is not the time. The Cecere has given us instructions and we shall do as he requests."

"Then I propose we send out a squadron of Aurors to apprehend Mr. Potter for locking us up in this room," the Japanese Minister said.

With a thrill from the Phoenix Hedwig, the Japanese minister disappeared in a flash of light.

"What... what happened?" Mr. Quentin asked.

"Mr. Hiko-sama spoke out against the wishes of my Master. As such he is no longer required at this meeting," could be heard in everybody's head while Hedwig gave a long thrill. "Please continue".

All the ministers looked around them skeptically.

"I have not sent him into harms way. He shall arrive home in a few minutes and shall not remember anything of what happened here today. But never shall he set foot in Ceratu evermore." Hedwig thrilled again. Hedwig was getting tired of these humans. She for one really didn't see what Mentra ever saw in humans.

"Lord Mceiffrey how have things been going in the wizarding world? I'm sorry I've been out of touch with those outside my kingdom for some time now. After the decay of the last council I hid my/our world from those who seek to harm it."

"Queen Zanbini I do not blame you for doing such things. The magical humans of this time seem to have that reaction with many species. Even though the Phoenixes were never a populous race, they seem to have disappeared from the face of the world because of the humans."

"That is quite true Lord Mceiffrey. Except for a few exceptions, the humans can not truly be called dark, but neither can they be called good." Hedwig thrilled.

"My race has been subjected to many restrictions from the moment I went into seclusion it seems. Without me or the Cecere, the humans seem to have declared themselves the dominant race. This supposed ministry is the first thing I think has to go."

All ministry workers in the rooms spluttered as they listened to what the Elvin king proposed to do.

"I totally agree Lord Elindel," Queen Zanbini said. "Even though most of my kingdom has gone into seclusion some scattered clans still bring me meager news from the outside. From what I've heard, the human wizarding government has stepped outside its jurisdiction."

"Wait one moment now. We do not have the power to just abolish a government."

Once again Hedwig gave a thrill. The ministry workers turned their eyes towards the phoenix and awaited the bad news. "You are totally right, Lord Elindel and Queen Zanbini, but this is not a matter we need to cover. My master is taking care of that part already. Maybe human wizard Dumbledore should explain."

Dumbledore finally informed the entire council of Harry's ultimatum.

"Ah, good, I see the Cecere is on top of things like always. I just hope for your sakes that you are able to comply with the Cecere's wishes. If not, then I fear for your continuation on this council and as a race in general. Do not think that because the Cecere used to be a human wizard he shall go any easier on you."

"What do you mean 'used to be human'? As far as I know Mr. Potter is still quite human except for his additional powers." Dumbledore decided to treat the people in the room with the respect they deserve for now. He will leech as much information out of them for now. If he was lucky, he might even find a way of getting rid of Potter.

Dumbledore had tried to locate Potter in any possible way he could think of. He had even used a Dark tracking spell in the confines of his home. It had taken a few days of his Phoenix's burning days, but if he had found Harry with it, it would have been more then worth it.

"The first mistake you are making is calling him Mr. Potter. He might have allowed this ignorance to continue, but while in my presence you shall no longer address him as Mr. Potter. I still do not know what you did to the Cecere but I do know that he no longer sees himself as part of your race. The only reason he would probably allow for this Mr. Potter ignorance to continue is to keep him from explaining." Lord Elindel said. "Hedwig might be able to explain this to you better."

From here Hedwig took over.

"My master is Magic's chosen to represent justice to everything that magic touches. It other words, my master has a grasp on justices that ranges not only from this country, but this entire world, dimension, universe and time. What sets my master apart from everybody else however, because except for phoenixes, every being lives in every dimension, my master is unbiased to anything or anybody. The grievances both non-magical humans and human wizards have committed against him have made him distance himself from them both. He no longer considers himself part of any race. This puts him in a position of seeing things much more clearly than any other person currently in this time."

"This is however not what we are here for. We are here to correct the mistakes that have happened in the world. And believe me, if we do not deal with them, my master shall. And his solutions are much more final than might be to any of your liking."

**--- Hogwarts ---**

Harry Phoenix traveled to Hogwarts school of Wizardry and Witchcraft. Hogwarts had called him and Harry was confused why the direct telepathic connection to the castle had not yet been formed. After the castle should have prepared itself as a House of Warfare, it should have established a permanent connection to Harry. But that connection never came and instead a weak pulse of magic had called Harry to come by urgently.

When he arrived on the castle ground, he noticed one thing immediately. None of the preparations had been made. The lake was still that, a lake. The gate was still in a decaying state and the forbidden forest had none of its security measures activated, neither had the castle wards.

Harry sent out a magical probe to find out why the castle had not prepared itself. All he got in reply was a weak magical pulse calling him once again.

Harry immediately Phoenix traveled once again and arrived in a Hall the size of the Great Hall. This was Hogwarts true Great Hall. Located many feet(meters) below the ground and surrounded with wards more ancient than Hogwarts, this was Hogwarts true purpose. From here 'House of Evans' could function without any outside connections for almost a century.

More importantly, this was the center of Hogwarts magical wards. To the left was a grand two door archway that leads to the founders burial ground. But they weren't the most prominent figures that were buried in that cemetery

Harry walked down the big hall in total silence. Even though air circulation charms were in place, after so many millennia, the air smelled robust and musty from age. The walls were saturated with magic and gave up a slight blue glow that gave Harry just enough light to know where he was going. At the end of the Hall, there was a big pedestal that reached upwards to a round seal on the wall. Even though the seal was plastered, on the wall the swirling inside was oblivious to the laws of physics, so this had to be magical. More so, this was the most magical object ever to be created in the history of magic, after the Archway of Death of course.

Occasionally, the multi-colored swirls in the magic circle would change color and seem to be on fire.

"Ah my child, I see you have found my brother."

Harry immediately recognized who it was because of his feelings of contentment.

"He was always the courageous one, and the foolish one. I still do not understand why he wished to give up his own immortality for this. He was Power. He gave up his life to save me after so many people stopped believing in him." Poma told Harry. Harry of course knew all of this already. The first Cecere, Azaroth, brother to Magic herself. Even though Azaroth was Poma's little brother and came into being after Poma, he was the one that created all the energies muggles knew of. Not the least of them being the energy of motion, that of heat, kinetic and even nuclear energy. When a Dark High Elf caused a breach in dimensions, Azaroth sacrificed his immortality and together with his own power and his sacrifice, he healed the breach. From that day on all Dark High Elves came to be known as muggles, their magic only to return when his sister Poma judged it to be the right time.

This was all that was left from Azaroths sacrifice that had appeared in none of the history books. The sacrificial circle that Azaroth used, solidified into a metal even now unknown to this world. All that was unknown about it was its property of absorbing ambient magic. From that day on none with malicious thought to anybody could come close to the circle. The Founders who came over a hundred millennia later tied their already strong wards into the circles wards and created with it magical wards that are even now at their weakest unchallenged in strength. Not even the High Elves could create wards like these.

The circle was running low though. Over the millennia, what was supposed to be an eternal source of magic, had been almost depleted.

"His gift seems to have reached its expiration Poma. I hope that he shall allow for me to renew his gift."

Harry walked up to the swirling seal and placed his reached out hands only to encounter an energy barrier just around the seal. Harry slowly started to caress the energy barrier until it created a hole in the barrier.

Harry finally touched the seal and when he touched the seal, all the blackness that he had previously absorbed from Lord Elendil all flowed out of him. All this jealousy, hate and other malicious feelings would make the wards slightly more offensive in nature, but nothing that Harry couldn't handle at the moment. When the flow of darkness that was permeating through Harry's skin into the seal ended, the swirling had intensified by a million times. The hypnotic blackness of the seal was drawing Harry in.

"My child, you have done well. This might not have been Azaroth's ideal plan to fuel it by malicious emotions, but it shall work its purpose in the end." Poma said before turning around and once again disappearing before Harry could truly say thank you or even look at her.

--- Great Hall ---

"Albus instructed me to make sure that you were all up to date on what was going to happen in the future," Alastor Moody told the entire order.

"Where is Dumbledore," a new Order member asked.

"Dumbledore has requested for me to inform you if he was not back in time. I do not know where he went but all I know is that tomorrow is the day that Mr. Potter shall return and I know that we all have much more important things to do considering out world is at war and the many changes that have been happening in almost every department in the Ministry." Alastor said.

"Why are we doing this Mad-Eye? Why are we following the Orders of a crazy 17 year old? Look at him, he has lived in Azkaban and not to forget his permanent connection to Voldemort. The kid must be totally crazy."

"Mr. Hickey, I do not know how they do things in America but here we have a rank of leadership. The reason why you are going through all these changes if because those higher up have said so. Why they are doing it, is because they want to. Do not take Mr. Potter's ultimatum as anything lightly Mr. Hickey. Some of you might have your doubts on what a teenager could do but, as you might have noticed, this teenager has some weird powers and much more influence in the world than even he probably realizes. Had anybody else proposed such an ultimatum I'm sure most people would have ignored it and have metaphorically crucified him."

"Alastor please, what are the changes that are to come that we do not know of yet. I'm eager to give my update of what is to happen at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had taken Harry's ultimatum quite seriously."

"…then Minverva you please go first."

"Albus has done something remarkable. I do not know if he just took advantage of the chaos at the Ministry, but next year not only shall Hogwarts return to using the school-bylaws started by the Founders themselves, but all Ministry intervention shall be pulled from Hogwarts. I still don't know how the man does it, but he seems to have done the impossible once again."

"How can the old coot do something like that. There might be a few, if not many, things wrong with the current school-bylaws and a lot of Ministry intervention, but has anybody actually looked at the school-bylaws at the time of the founders?"

"At the time of the founders, this school still alternated between a school and the last strategic settlement of wizardkind against forces not even from this world. Even though most artifacts have been removed from Hogwarts, Hogwarts still holds ancient secrets that would be reinitiated if the school would have an owner once again. If the old school-bylaws would be to be initiated, Dumbledore would in a sense transfer ownership to himself. Due to its many ancient secrets that are not all of pure light, not even those aware of Hogwarts' true purpose have ever returned the school to the old way. We would have expected the school to have returned to its old laws when Harry declared it a House of War, but it seems the magic in Hogwarts has run out because nothing seems to have happened." Draco said to an astonished crowd of Order members.

"How do you mean strategic settlement? It's just an old castle?" Tonks said.

"Cousin, snap out of it. Hogwarts has never been just a castle and you know it as good as me. The many times you have fallen but never have you broken anything? Are you really that daft to think that something like that was just chance."

"You don't know what you are talking about Malfoy, us and Potter have explored much more of the castle than you could ever wish to have. We should also see if we can find the map that Potter had after our 2nd year. I'm sure that he will try something if he gets the chance."

To everybody's shock and before Draco could retaliate, one of the silent Order members spoke out.

"Mr. Weasley, I do not know where you got the slightest inclination to think you even know half of Hogwarts. Hogwarts holds many secrets, and none are known to all, not even the founders knew all its secrets. Do you think it was just pure fat chance that you 2 found the ancient mirror of Erised? Or that you knew where to find your mutual friend Mrs. Granger or that you have multiple times broken school rules and were able to slip out of the castle with passages even unknown to the Headmaster. And believe me when I tell you that it was not your own dumb luck(or just plain dumbness), it was Hogwarts' favoritism for certain students. At this particular time, Mr. Potter." Sybill Trewalny. Most considered her to be fraud the-ordinair.

'Exactly," Draco said.

"Oh, please as if the Headmaster did not know every step that Dark boy made while inside the school. I'm sure the headmaster was just giving him a little freedom because he was feeling guilty for what he knew was in store for Potter in the future. But of course Potter betrayed us all and had to become dark."

"Mrs. Granger, no matter how blocked your inner eye may be, I do not believe that even you would believe such idiocy."

"Do not call 'Mione stupid, you stupid fraud!" Ron yelled.

"Ronald Weasley, don't you call a Professor stupid, no matter how inapt that certain professor might be."

"But 'Mione…"

"No Ronald, if you love me you shall never do that anymore."

"Mr. Weasley, that was highly inappropriate. If you do not apologize to Sybill immediately, I shall have to ask you to leave," Minerva said her lips tightened into a small slit.

"FINE!"

Ron got up and stormed out of the room, feeling as if everybody had decided to gang up on him. '_Ever since Potter has broken out of Azkaban, everybody has been turning their backs on me. If it wasn't for that attention-seeking, stupid fucking traitor! They would still all like me._

Ron thought as he sped of into the Forbidden Forest.

"Now that that dimwit has left the building and the general IQ in the room has doubled, let us please continue," Draco said with a patented Malfoy smirk plastered on his face.

"Aye, please go on Minerva," Mad-Eye said. Mad-Eye had been watching the earlier altercation with interest. That Weasley boy had been worrying him. It was a miracle that he had not ended up in Slytherin, his ambition to outdo his former best-friend could outdo even the perfect Slytherin. Ambition like that was exactly what the Dark Lord preys upon."

A.N: If you think this is not complete then your totally right. Wilma dropped in for a visit and seems to have taken all the power with her. I am currently on my moms laptop in a internet café, and I had a part of the chapter on here because I sometimes use it to write. But this is far from complete. Don't worry this will just mean that the next chapter will be longer and will come faster. I should get back power Nov. 15 (yes, November $&#$ 15) That means that I will have the next chapter up probably the 16th or 17th.

Please forgive me for posting a half finished chapters, but eventhough I don't don't' write for reviews. They do spur me on and now there starting to make me feel guilty for letting you guys wait this long ; (


	10. Illusions, transformation, Home

**Harry Potter and  
The Final Judgment**  
By: Prof. H.J Potter

**Thanks for all the reviews :D**

**Disclaimer:** I am but a poor, Harry Potter obsessed fan. All I have of value are my Harry Potter books and I'd die before you could take those. So don't sue me : D

**A.N:** This is chapter 10 redone, and I'll be continuing this story from now on. Even those who had already read it once, I would recommend reading it again, now that's its beta'd and contains the phrases necessary to remind you of important things which have occurred. (as much for me as for my readers, its been such a long time)

"_Anyway: I'm not blessed or merciful. I'm just me. I've got a job to do and I do it. Listen: even as we're talking, I'm there for old and young, innocent and guilty, those who die together and those who die alone. I'm in cars and boats and planes, in hospitals and forests and abattoirs. For some folks death is a release and for others death is an abomination, a terrible thing. But in the end, I'm there for all of them."_ --- Neil Gaiman,

'_Text'_ thoughts from the person who has POV

* * *

**Chapter 10  
**

* * *

**---Hogwarts; Chamber of Power---**

Harry gives the seal a final look, after having charged it with the power of Lord Mceiffrey, former Dementor King and returned High King of the Elves. Now that the castle had the necessary power to charge all of its wards for many coming millennia, even eons the sentient castle should have sensed the turmoil in the Isles of Britain and the call of its rightful builders, the Evans (only Harry at the moment) and initiated its battle preparation. However, except or highly charged walls, and a magic density which made the area absolutely unplottable and automatically muggle repelling, nothing changed. Phoenix traveling to the Headmasters office to find out what happened to the battle preparations of the castle, causes the reinvigorated wards to activate and a bout of forced teleportation overcame Harry..

'I guess the wards aren't as nice as dropping you in the lake anymore' Harry thinks as he appeares several thousand feet (meters), above the castle. High in the sky, Harry who was freefalling rapidly finally gets back his sense of direction back.

Now that Harry thinks about it, the worst part of being transported this high up was the speed at which you would have to disapparate again. If you were to touch the wards below they would fry you in a second. Fueling the wards with all those centuries of malicious emotions might not have been one of Harry's best ideas; they've taken on a very sadistic absurdity. At the moment Harry doesn't want to worry about something which works and using a more commonly accepted method Harry apparates to the apparition point near to Hogsmeade, to evade the wards. 'I guess I'll have to walk up to the castle'.

When Harry finally reaches the front doors of Hogwarts they opened up without command. It seems Hogwarts is quite eager to have him come in. Harry walks into the castle and feels the castle-wards activate. 'If an enemy could come this far into the castle then Harry feared who would have died defending the castle by this time'. Harry due to his innate understanding and connection to the castle through his connection to magic, and his blood, feels the scans which the castle performs. As a castle build especially for a time of war and to safekeep the wizarding worlds finest and youngest, the scans are deep but not sullying invasive, an aura scan here, a thoughts surface scan there, and a scan of DMM, or Dark Mind Magics, would reveal nothing. The wards which should have retreated after identifying him keep on its assault.

In a rush of magic Harry feels the wards enter him and search for his magical core. Following the naturally created paths, and the bigger magical pathways created due to his '_ætas Libre' (magica; puberty) Harry fights the magic from reaching his magical core_. He doesn't know what the wards would do, but he trusted the castle not to harm him, and any panic would just incite his magic in attacking the castle. He let the wards enter his magic's sanctuary.

The doors close and the wards give a violent jerk at his magic. Harry screams from the unimaginable pain that courses through his body, and mind. It feels a thousand times worse then any Cruciates. Having the Cecere die prematurely wasn't foretold on the Moirae's cloth of life and the beyond. The 'Cecerian' magic activated to insure Harry wouldn't face an untimely death. Harry tries to hold it in; he doesn't want to destroy the castle. However as Poma, made clear, he coexisted with the magic, such a purpose as survival would overrule any opinion he might have.

The Cecerian magic releases itself from Harry's futile hold and attack the wards. Even though Azaroths (original main outer walls) wards will make sure to keep people like Voldemort out, it would be futile against the more subtle threats. It were the Founders inner wards, which would take 3 full-moons to rebuild, and several processes which Harry would condemn himself to use, that had served the purpose of keeping spies out.

To Harry's amazement the Founders wards didn't attack back. Following the Cecerian magic, feeling it out, Harry could feel it combine with the magic of the castle, adding itself to the current angry magic passing through the castle. To compare it, Harry would only compare it to a herd of hundreds of thousands of elephants on a stampede, rushing through the castle, burning, destroying and dispersing any foreign controlling magic which had entered the castle. Connected to outside the castle by use of vanishing cabinets, for the castle would not allow for any such unmonitored ways of transportation. All magical monitoring charms shatter except for those innate to the castle. The castle clears itself of several centuries' worth of magic, and after swallowing, and digesting it, Harry swears he hears a small burp.

The walls of the castle start to change color as the Cecerian magic sweeps through the building. The formerly gray colored walls of the castle are now the more white and as smooth as marble. Harry could feel the walls soak up the magic that passes through the building, charging the castle itself as if a gigantic battery full of magic. The 7 towers of Hogwarts shimmer in the daylight and disappear from sight, for mere seconds. The gray mysterious towers were now gone and in there place 7 imposing white towers systematically placed in a perfect symmetry shimmer into existence.

Now that all illusion on Hogwarts had been lifted, the pride and joy of the Evans family, the 'Castle Builders', is on grand display, to once more be the last and most majestic battlement of the House of Evans.

Harry's hair bristles in a breeze that sweeps through the castle, a sigh of contentment directly from the castle can almost be felt.

'Helga...?' Harry thinks towards the castle nee fort.

The only reply he got was 'my apologies,' before Harry passes out due to the magical drain and shock.

**--- Ministry of Magic : Magical Activity Monitor ---**

"Jameson, you shut of all the monitors in room 1, 2 and 3. Kingston you do room 4, 5 and 6. I will go to the Wizengamot to report this." Department head Shelly MacMillan tells her subordinates, before running off towards the magical elevators, evading the plummeting paper airplanes.

Shelly MacMillan, great aunt to Ernie Macmillan, runs out of her office to the end of the hallway before apparating to the Wizengamot member lounge, where she would be sure to find a Wizengamot official at all times.

When she appears just outside of the lounge and goes through the right identification charms to get passage into the room, she finds it in total disarray. The Wizengamot is made up of some of the oldest and most pureblooded families of the British Isle's. As they grow older witches and wizards become more sensitive to the ambience of magic. This being a good thing in most cases as it allowed wizard and witches to not only draw upon there own magic to sustain there old age but also of that around them. Dumbledore doesn't get to be that age without a reason now. Working in such a saturated environment as Hogwarts does have its pro's.

Shelly, being the head of the Magical Detection department and apprenticed to its previous head. Mafalda Hopkirk, who was now a Wizengamot member, but still heads the Underage Magic department, knew that what she was seeing was due to the oversaturation of magic in the air. As a muggle would say it; 'They're as high as the tallest peak'. Shelly could never tell anyone, but she was sure that was Auror Shackbolt who conjured butterflies and Arthur Weasley that send some kind of conjured mechanical muggle looking contraception to catch the butterflies. Worst though, her superior was flying the muggle contraception. The 100+ Lady Hopkirk did seem to have some remaining spark in her after all.

Shelly gets out her wand, "Afenesco", she incants in a clear voice. The spell imitates the effect of a vacuum and the excess magic is sucked into Shelly's wand, and the Wizengamot members return to normal almost instantly.

"Shell, what has been going on?" Malfada asks of her subordinate, who had just appeared in the room. Malfalda, couldn't remember that much of the last 2 hours, and sure as hell didn't know what this contraception was that she was currently sitting in. She hopes Shelly could give her a good explanation because at her old age, she just can't handle too many surprises anymore.

"The Magical Detectors, two levels below, have charged the wards to this place, the Lounge, because the Magical Detector was saturated with magic after detecting a massive surge of magic. I don't think the saturation was bad enough to induce magical overload in anyone, but I'm sure that all of you might wonder what has been going on in the last 20 minutes." Shelly was just glad that Dumbledore wasn't there because her uncle would just have made this situation 10 times worse, with his damned twinkle.

(A.N: I will be speeding everything up a few notches because if I don't i'll never get out another chapter)

The Wizengamot mandate Shelly to locate the source where the enormous magical shockwave emanated from. It doesn't take Shelly long to figure out it came from the most magical place in all of Europe, Hogwarts. What has her deranged uncle done this time…?

The Wizengamot decides to send a small squadron of Aurors to Hogwarts. There was no reason to send an entire squadron as the school was not yet in session and well… they just couldn't spare any. All the Auror's had been send out to re-investigate the imprisonment of all Azkaban detainees, to investigate the living arrangement of every single Hogwarts student to make sure it was adequate, and none suffered from abuse during the summer times between Hogwarts sessions. All under the guidance of Albus Dumbledore, who has informed the Wizengamot about Harry, or now also known as, The Chosen's, life. Most Wizengamot members are now ashamed of their actions just before the boy's 5th year. Luckily no abused magical children had been found, yet.

**--- Hogwarts; Headmasters Office ---**

"Wha's happening?" asks a semi-lucid Mundungus Fletcher.

The latest Order meeting had just ended, not long after Ronald Weasley stormed out having a temper tantrum. McGonnagal informed everybody of what was going to be happening at Hogwarts the coming year, which would start in a little more then a day. All the Order members were just about to leave when they felt a small disturbance in the magic around the castle. McGonnagal felt a burst along her connection with the castle, and for some reason it felt livelier then ever. A moment of fear went through her because if she were to receive the Headmaster bond that could only mean that the previous headmaster had perished. The magical burst reached the Headmasters office and became visible as a red/yellow/blue streak of light. The burst of magic, shot towards Mad-Eye Moody, who was sitting in the Headmasters chair, and Mad-Eye ducked.

The magic rushes straight through the wall behind Moody.

After a few seconds with the Order members still in shock, the streak of magic returned a hundredfold. Now filled with will and intent shaping the magic, it speeds out of the wall spreading out from the center of the castle, the Headmasters Office, all over the school. The entire castle appears to shake and some Order members run to the door for fear of the room collapsing. The big, wooden door wouldn't budge. They are locked in. The door is locked, they can't apparate out given the anti-apparation shield, and the only one who could make a portkey out or into Hogwarts was the Headmaster.

All could feel a tug behind their belly button as they are transported not only off the castle grounds, but also far away from the British Isles. The only two Order members who are not transported, but to the main gate of Hogwarts, are Mad-Eye Moody and Draco Malfoy. Malfoy and Mad-Eye immediately adopt a warfare posture and are ready for an ambush and survey the grounds. Their eyes almost pop out of there sockets as they see a shimmering dome of magic surround Hogwarts. Erecting a ward of that magnitude could certainly explain a major part of the magical eruption that occurred.

Draco and Mad-Eye hear the familiar sounds of a wizards or witches aparating just before six aurors appear, on the path leading to Hogwarts.

"Identify yourself immediately," Mad-Eye yells in an amazing show of restraint by asking questions first and probably shooting later.

None of the Aurors however give the impression of hearing Mad-Eye. The aurors are all fixated upon the dome erected behind Mad-Eye and Draco. Mad-Eye bristles at the incompetence of the current Auror force and the ability f\of them being caught off guard.

His jaw drops after he takes a second look at the castle. The dome had faded and could only be seen as a shimmering, as if it was a very hot day. What appeared was Hogwarts... but... but... not. This was an even grandeur castle, made out of grayish/white marble. The towers had realigned themselves to form a pentagram and currently there was what looks like a gigantic lightning spell beam, circulating through every tower. The doors made out of silver, and engraved in gold Celtic lettering display the Evans family motto proudly on the front door of the castle; **_'In Darkness or Light, I shall prevail'._**

The gigantic silver doors give a shudder and then open soundlessly. Behind it was nothing but pure darkness.

**--- Hall of Judgment : Ceratu ---**

After Hedwig informs all the people that they either do their job or the Cecere would do it for them; the meeting went fairly well. None of the Ministry workers had dared to interrupt after Mugwump Quentin had been send to who-knows-where. At times some give their opinion and participate but the input of the humans no longer overwhelms the voice of the others.

Dumbledore had been able to find out little information about what powers the council actually has besides of discussing stuff a lot. He had heard some talk about the past, when they seemed to have abolished governments and something about the destruction of a species, but none of the 'older members' wanted to elaborate on that. Dumbledore considers it weird to be considered young by some of the… creatures around the table, but after finding out that Queen Zanbini, the youngest council member when excluding humans, her age was in the thousands Dumbledore understood.

The only piece of information he had been able to uncover came from an ancient piece of writing Queen Zanbini displayed while they were discussing Dark vs. Light magic (something with which the humans and other members of the council felt great disagreement. The text read; _Anyway: I'm not blessed or merciful. I'm just me. I've got a job to do and I do it. Listen: even as we're talking, I'm there for old and young, innocent and guilty, those who die together and those who die alone. I'm in wands and castles and the grass, in steel and forests and abattoirs. For some folks death is a release and for others death is an abomination, a terrible thing. _But in the end, I'm there for all of them no matter what their choices. Dumbledore had no idea what this particular piece discussed, the only answer he got was the Cecere.

One of the topics that they discuss concerned the prisoners at Azkaban after the Dementors leave the fortress. Dumbledore suggests that Lord Elendil should take them as his subjects had been guarding the prison for a long time, and with his annoying twinkle, has been doing such a great job at it. Lord Elendil had responds heatedly with a rant about the enslavement of his people and unjust punishment before Queen Zanbini managed to calm him down, talking in some ancient language which sounded like Babylonian to Dumbledore.

When Dumbledore asks who they support in the current wizarding conflict they had all replied with the same answer, and it was worse then Dumbledore imagines it could have been.

"The Cecere/Tare" they all answer.

**--- Hogwarts S.W.W : Front Gate ---**

Beyond the door is only a unperceivable darkness. If any of the wizards around, knew of the concepts of black holes, there was even a very slow turning motion to make the darkness more imposing. Even though the sun is at the perfect angle to shine directly into the castle, the light does not go beyond the front door.

Out of the darkness walks a person dressed in navy blue robes and walking in confident strides the person walks towards the group of wizards. Draco can feel his magic stirring deep within himself. His magic rejoices as the person coming closer turns his eyes towards him. Deep green penetrating eyes look at Draco, and with his magic urging him on Draco walks over Harry and gets unto one knee and let the words flow out of mouth;

"I Draco Lucius Black, current ward of the Lord of House Black do hereby, in person, pledge my mind, body and soul to my Lord and take this oath in promise to never betray my family or disobey my Lord."

Draco awaits the customary reply of acceptance or denial of the ritual. When Draco looked up after a full minute had gone by, he could only see Potter looking at him with... ... no it couldn't be... a damned twinkle in his eyes.

"Malfoy, since when do you no longer care to how groomed your clothes are, and since when has your hair been in any state but perfection?" Harry asks his own twinkle in full force. 'Just like Harry to say something so... out of place at a time like this.'

"Ah, well, I just know how much you love fangirls worshipping you Potter, and with our favorite friend Mr. Riddle out-and-abound, my hair hasn't looked as pristine since our Hogwarts years, but thanks for remembering." Draco countered.

"Of course, of course, but I have just gotten this robe, so if you could be kind as to get up off it my dear sir, I'm trying to keep it as beautiful and pristine as you once were." Harry said in amusement before laughing.

Draco doesn't know if he should go as far as pointing out the compliment or keep the banter going, but after seeing Harry laugh, and the smile stopping before it reaches his eyes, he remembered how Harry suffered during his time at Azkaban "I see that you have not lost your acting skills either because of the way you're acting as if Azkaban hasn't effected you at all." Draco points out. Harry's face immediately falls and his eyes lost his new fake twinkle. Draco wonders if he did the right thing.

"Sometimes and act is all we have. I thought that you as a spy would know that Draco," Harry said, in a toneless voice. "But here is neither the place nor the time to be discussing what is good for either one. I'm sure that these man have some business that they would like to discuss with me."

Harry turned towards Mad-Eye and gave him a small nod, knowing no other sign of recognition was necessary at this time. Afterwards he turned towards the Ministry aurors who were slowly coming out of there daze.

"Mr. Potter..." the lead Auror started.

"That would be Supreme-Lord Potter, Mr. Dawlish, but as I am not one for formalities myself I don't see the need of any consequence for such a minor slip," Harry interrupts, before the Auror could go on. Harry had learned that giving his Slytherin-side some freedom works in his benefit. And as a Slytherin, keeping the upper hand in a conversation was of the utmost importance. "Now could I please ask what you are doing on private property?"

This seems to snap the auror out of his state of shock and made respond, "We have been ordered to bring in whoever caused the magical disturbance that happened here moments ago."

"Ooh, sorry gentleman, that would have been my fault, with some implication of Albus Dumbledore who is indisposed at the moment, but i'll sure to relay the message to him when I get the chance. Good day gentleman, don't let the anti-apparation shields hinder you too much on your way off my property," Harry says.

"How you mean your property," an Auror at the back asks. "I always thought that Hogwarts was owned by the school-governors?"

"Ah, yes, the school-governors… I should probably send them an owl notifying them of the changes, but I'm sure they'll figure it out in time." Harry says while trying to pull off the innocently, ignorant act of not answering the question.

After frustrating the Aurors some more by evading their questions, Dawlish, the captain, finally had enough. He was up for promotion to Head-Auror but now that Fudge had been ousted and Amelia Bones became interim Minister of Magic, he knew his chances were shot, all because of this impudent brat!

"_Ecasera..._" Dawlish bellows. Moody recognized it as a frowned upon version of _incarcerous,_ only used when the dark wizard, the aurors were trying to capture, had something against its sister-spell, or just when the aurors wanted to cause great pain before hauling them off.

Moody moves to intercept the spell. However, that was unnecessary. Harry his entire demeanor changed. His previous white robe changed color in the blink of an eye, and became slightly red-tinted. Harry raised his left hand and caught the spell. Closing his hand, his arm glows red for a second before returning to normal.

"Mr. Dawlish! You might see me as a teenager, but I will remind you that it is a direct attack upon my standing to even think about cursing me, let alone uttering such blasphemous spell. Think about doing again, and you will forfeit your live to me." Harry said in a cold voice. None but the raging Dawlish doubted his words.

The other aurors who thought for a moment to come to the aid of there superior, lower their wands and take a step back in recognition of Harry's status. Dawlish only got more enraged because of this. As a Dawlish, he was also of the ancient family and had been aware of it for years, and since only those that owned castle grounds could actually punish a member of the ancient family, but that is probably something this hooligan was not aware of.

"Headmaster Dumbledore should be ready with questioning within a few short ho..."

"_Stupify..._"

Before the spell even left his wand, Harry stretched out his arm and turned his wrist clockwise. Dawlish was bound, gagged in a cage, and wearing a pink tutu, without a word leaving Harry's mouth.

"Bloody hell!" remarks Draco, who was just about ready to go on all out war with the aurors. Ï see you've been practicing Potter."

"I second that Malfoy, some bloody good spell work Potter," Mad-Eye says in awe. "Focusing on conjuring a rope, binding, transfiguring the air into a cage, a silencing charm, and that pink tutu, wordlessly, takes some intense concentration. Even the marauders would have found difficult doing all that.

"Thanks, Mad-Eye," Harry says slightly amused. _'No matter how bad the responsibility may be at times, there are a few quirks to it._' Harry thinks while feeling Draco's admiring glance on the back of his neck.

Harry twists his wrist another time counter-clockwise, and the cage sunk into the soil, leaving no trace after the cage disappeared underground.

"Whose second in command?" Harry asks the Aurors.

"That would be me, Supreme-Lord Potter," one of the lesser-rookie aurors declares, "Auror McCormick."

"Auror McCormick, could you and your colleagues please return to the Ministry and inform them that I'm not anticipating any more outburst such as the one before. If they are not satisfied with that for now, inform them that I will be visiting the Ministry tomorrow." Harry says with a sense of finality that Draco never knew he had.

Auror McCormick gives a small salute before turning around and walking past the main wards. He turns back towards the trio before apparating out. "What about Auror Dawlish?" he asks.

"Oh, don't worry about him. He shall be returned unharmed in a few days, until then, make do.." Harry says before gesturing to Moody and Draco to follow him into the darkness that was behind them. Ignoring any other questions the auror might have had. _'Such a Slytherin tactic'_ Harry thought ironically.

The Auror gives a small nod of understanding and submission before also apparating away

Even though Moody is as reluctant as always to follow anybody into a possibly dangerous situation, Harry gained his respect and Moody hobbles after him. Draco follows without a second thought, but with the expected nervousness. Not only did Harry look totally... delicious while angry but Draco was also his vassal, and every Malfoy had enough Slytherin self-preservation not to disobey a triple Lord, who Draco nolonger knew well enough to anticipate his actions.

!(ok i've made up my mind this will be slash, please read the authors note below, before abandoning it because there's more)! (& 1 &)

Mad-Eye, Draco and Harry walk into the darkness. Behind them the castle doors close as soundlessly as they opened. Mad-Eye figures that the darkness is just an illusion so that people can't look inside the castle, but even with his magical eye he can't permeate the possible illusion. When the doors had closed, a small brush of air passed over their faces and they found themselves in a bright white room.

Draco's jaw draped at the grandeur of the gigantic Hall that they were in. As a Malfoy he thought he had seen it all, from the window hangings made of gold thread and the doors that were made of the wood of an actual Beatus Tree(Blessed Tree), but that was not even on the same level as this Hall. It was not so much the pricing of the hall as it was the size and design.

The Hall was long and wide, wider then seemed possible. The walls even though they looked the same from the outside had a much more impressive effect. The white marble, inlaid with a golden thread that went everywhere. Up, down, diagonally, and almost seemed random. But from far, you could see the intricate design that created the uncountable amount of runes on the wall, pulsing with magic. If Hogwarts had looked impressive, then this castle is spectacular.

"Hey, Malfoy I thought you would have been used to this as a Malfoy," Harry called out. Draco hurriedly closes his mouth, _'A Malfoy would never show any accidental emotions'_. Harry and Mad-Eye are standing a little up ahead. Draco tries to look for where they were going. But every time he gets a sense of direction, or sees where they are going next, it slips his mind and the pulsing walls draw his attention.

Now that Draco thought back to Malfoy Manor he could certainly see the resemblance as the Malfoy's also had an expensive looking arrival hall with a lot of dark corners and mysterious objects to intimidate those they saw need to. Most important were not the pricey objects but more the mysterious and dangerous looking objects which had the opposite of a 'Notice-me-not' charm on them. The castle seemed to have the opposite however.

Draco walked hurriedly to reach the point that Harry was at.

"The next hall we will be entereing has something similar as the Fidilius on it. To go on you need to keep thinking '_amplitudo á paupartes' _while we keep walking. Just keep walking and don't look behind you."(& 2 &)

Harry startes walking again and Draco follows, still taking in everything he saw and never looking back. When Draco blinks a wall with a door appears, one that Draco was sure was not there before. Harry strides towards the door and opens it up. Draco and Mad-Eye take their cue and pass through the doorway. Just before Harry walks through the door and closes it magically behind him, Draco takes a look at what was behind them and once again sees the total darkness.

"Thank god Malfoy, I wasn't sure if you would look back, but luckily you didn't." Harry says thankful.

"I did, just before you closed the door, was something supposed to happen?" Draco asks curiously.

"Yes, had you looked behind you before the door closed, well let's just say that the castle isn't big on trust, you certainly wouldn't have ended up here, but rather with Dawlish." Harry says. "Or worse, anywhere on the planet."

Draco looks around while Harry explains what would have happened had he looked back any sooner. Draco is astounded at the... normality of the room they were in right now. It was about the size of a Hogwarts dorm, and looked like a living room with dark red walls. To the left there were some red, brown bookcases. Draco sees a Quidditch broom in the corner and a big gray lazy couch took up most of the room, and all lightened up by a silver fire grate. The room didn't seem to have any windows and reminded Draco of the Slytherin common room.

"Slytherin and Gryffindor mixed in a semi-acceptable fashion Potter, I'm amazed." Draco utters amused.

"Yes, well I did always prefer the darker places more then the lighter ones must be because of the Dursley's." Harry privately rationalized. "But I stay a Gryffindor Malfoy so don't even think about persuading me to change any colors, I'll let you do with your room whatever you want."

At the mention of a room, Draco raises an eye-brow. "I'm sure I could do an even better job at decorating another room Potter, but could you please explain whatever we are doing here?"

"Oh, sorry about that, I guess I owe you an explanation since I'm sure Mad-Eye couldn't have stayed silent for much longer."

* * *

**A.N: **

**(& 1 &) **Yes this story will be slash. However, I'm not any good at writing mushy stuff, ask me for relationship advice and I'll write you pages, ask me for what to do for a day out, and i'll go blank. So no there won't be any mushy stuff. And no there will be no graphic sexual scenes, none at all for the next few chapters anyway. For the next 5 chapters don't expect anything but a compromising situation or some innuendo here and there. I don't know if I'll write a separate NC-17 story, but don't hold you breathe on it. However, I would love for recommendations on what 2 people that like each other can do together, without knowing they like each other but liking the other person. (lol this is sounding too much like my current predicament but he doesn't like me so there's the big divider :p)

**(& 2 &) **grandeur in poverty, I couldn't find the Latin word for shyness so I settled for poverty. Harry has been raised by the Dursley's, even though I would castrate Vernon were I to meet him, (from some stories i've read that would be considered a nice reaction) but I do think that some good came from it (call me a optimist if you want). You can see it by Harry his accommodations. Even though his room is fairly large I have also made it sort of isolated looking(no windows, mirrors or anything). So he hates small spaces, but doesn't like big spaces either).

And as last, even though I love having a only 1 slightly negative review out of 110, I need constructive criticism. I know my grammar sucks, and even though my great beta already eliminates thousands (everybody give her applause, sometimes it feels like she does the actual work :-D) I need some other hard facts to help me improve my writing.

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS**! I'll be sure to print them and show them to my 'mind-doctor' so that he knows that I didn't develop this guilt complex by myself lol,- just kidding, but still many thanks :-D


End file.
